Their Teacher
by NO19712005
Summary: Daryl has returned back to his home town after the death of his wife, with his 5 year old daughter. Both Dixon's have a job to do hunt down the group that have committed the crime. This is AU and is Carol and Daryl , if you do not like please do not read thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you to all who enjoyed my first attempt, thought I would try another. I do not own any characters from The Walking Dead.**

Pulling her coat further around her thin shoulders, and closing the door to her small cottage, she headed out to the snow-covered lane. Smiling to herself she stuck her tongue out, to taste the flakes laughing at how silly she must look, glancing around she giggled. Yesterday her class of 5 year olds had found out how cold snow was, and how much fun it was to play in it. Snowballs fights,with Beth her classroom assistant had her coming home looking like a snowman, finding her boyfriend, of two years, Ed waiting on her doorstep. Her face lit up when she saw him, changing when she saw the look of disgust on his face, which stole her happiness away. No she wouldn't think about the argument they had, he felt disappointed in her, what a pathetic child she was, he explained in great detail what he expected from her as Ed Peletier's girlfriend. One of the top businessmen in Atlanta, tears came to her eyes. Batting them away she wouldn't cry, catching her cheek it still hurt from the tap he had given her. It was the first time he had hit her, full of apology's after, yet leaving her in tears, threatening her with the age-old line of plenty more women who he could go out with, and how lucky she was.

Doing her best to forget the night, she walked to the main road turning the corner she headed towards the small school she worked at. Her car had packed up with the cold weather, personally she thought it wanted to stay at home and build snowman. She laughed, Ed would mock her for even thinking that, yet working with children brought it all out, the snow filled castle's ,fairies and happily ever after. No forget it, he was right she was lucky he chose to go out with her, after all she wasn't anything to look at. Hearing a truck slow down next to her the horn beeped waving her hand she smiled as Herschel, her good neighbour pulled over, another person Ed did not want in her life, or more specifically his eldest daughter Maggie

"Good morning there sweetheart and how are you today?"

"I am good Herschel and how are you and your daughters?"

"We are good, Maggie was wondering if you two are still going out tonight?"

Carol loved Maggie they were almost the same age creeping towards the wrong side of 30, neither married,yet became close when Beth, Herschel's youngest daughter had started at the school with Carol working as her classroom assistant. Maggie was going out with Shane for almost two years, but he dropped her quickly, to take up with Lori, a woman he had been after for years. He had waited patiently until Rick, her husband messed up, then he was in. Maggie cried for weeks, worrying both Carol, Herschel and Beth, more so when she had stopped eating. It was getting easier though for the brunette woman.

"You tell Maggie she isn't getting out of it tonight. I am looking forward to it" Carol smiled, Herschel could see it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You ok honey?, I don't mean to prey, Beth said there was a lot of shouting coming from your cottage last night"

"Yes, of course , Ed was in a mood"

"Oh honey why do you go out with him?, you can do so much better" seeing her grimace, he knew Ed had been his usual evil self, he just hoped that someone would come along for both Carol and Maggie, love them for who they were.

"Well you jump in here honey and I will run you and Beth to work"

"You don't need to"

"Nonsense, you are not walking in this, It's starting to snow again, I know you girls will have the children playing in the school playground today, I believe your team lost to Beth's two snow balls down" Carol laughed it had been such fun yesterday and in high spirits until Ed had turned up. Was Herschel right could she do better?

* * *

"Sophia Ann Dixon get that cute backside down here and get ya breakfast"

"Ok Daddy" placing her favourite hot oats on the table, and warm milk, which at 5 years old she still loved more than anything else, Daryl grabbed his coffee, shit it was hot, he should remember to let it cool before he took that sip. Jemma had always told him that, when he burnt his mouth, he smiled at the thought. Wishing she was still here with them, it had been over two years, since god had taken her from them, and it still hurt. Feeling a pair of skinny arms wrap around his waist he looked down at this beautiful daughter, with her dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes, those she got from him. The gorgeous smile that lit up her face belonged to his wife, Jemma.

"Daddy, you burnt your lip again didn't you? Mummy said to always wait awhile"

"I know baby, but mummy isn't here to remind me and I guess I forget" he ruffled her hair as she sat down a the table her face all glowing

"Daddy after breakfast, can I play in the snow, can I please Daddy?" his heart melted, she had never seen snow, it was many of first's for them lately and he wished with all his heart that Jemma was with them seeing it all.

"Mummy is watching us daddy, she looks after us" he turned to look out of the window hiding the tears that would fall if he wasn't careful. He had learned over the last few years to hide his grief, mourn when he was alone, he wouldn't allow his daughter to see how badly the death of her mummy effected him. Most nights he woke up in a cold sweet, reaching for her, others wanting to just throw himself off the balcony and end it all. Today he was having a bad day he could feel it, didn't help with the cold, his shoulder played up in this weather. At almost 40 years old, he was thinking of slowing down, his job was becoming more dangerous, he had Sophia to think off now, she had already lost one parent to the job, she wouldn't lose two.

"I know pumpkin, I know" casting his eyes over the snow-covered hill's he heard the dogs barking near the gate, his peace was about to be disturbed. He had been in the new home for two days, they had at least given him some space before they descended. Unlocking the door, he checked the fire was starting to burn nicely in the front room, turning towards the kitchen he felt the cold from the outside whoosh in followed by the loudest high pitch scream, he heard in his life.

"Uncle Merle, Aunty Andrea!" watching Sophia launch herself from the chair, he watched as she got wrapped up in a large hug, seeing the happiness on both his daughters face, his brothers and sister-in-law he knew he had made the right move. After isolating himself and Sophia from the world after Jemma's death, he had finally brought them out into the living, into a safe family environment.

"Oh Daryl come here" Andrea pulled him into a tight hug

"Hi Andrea" he loved his sister-in-law, she was the best thing that had ever happened to his brother.

"It is so good to see you both, Merle finally convinced you to move here, be part of a family?"

"Seems the best idea for Sophia, she needs family now" he mumbled his shoulder shrugging as he looked at Merle. Waiting for what he was unsure,.

"Glad ya have brother, good to have ya back Time to move forward bro let it go" Seeing the nod from his lil brother, it would take time, for them all to forgive and forget. Accepting the coffee, Merle sat down on the nearest stool at the breakfast bar, watching Sophia gulp her milk down.

"I'm starting at school today Aunty Andrea"

"oh sweetheart you will love it,I think you will be in Carol's class, Ms Greene is her classroom assistant. Beth is her name, I went to school with her older sister Maggie, she loves Carol and the children are great" Sophia looked down at her plate, her teeth biting into her lip, looking at her daddy, he was leaning back against the kitchen sink, his thumb in his mouth biting. Her mummy always told her he did this when he was thinking or nervous. Then she looked at Her Uncle Merle she had missed him so much when they moved away for a while, afraid to voice her fears, she looked back at the table.

"You ok Sophia?" Andrea had not missed a thing, the little girl was screaming out for someone to take the pain of losing her mummy away. She knew full well the Dixon brothers found emotional stuff hard, their lives had been shit with the upbringing they had. Daryl bless him did his best, but a child needed a woman's love

"Will they like me?" her words spoke so softly, yet every adult in the room had their heart-broken by the words that had just come out of her mouth. Daryl felt his breath catch, he couldn't breathe, his poor baby worried they wouldn't like her. How could they not, she was precious

"They will love ya darlin, and if they don't ya send them to Uncle Merle" doing his best to cheer her up, he could see the fear on his brothers face, and for good reason. Years ago both himself and Daryl were well-known for kicking up hell, and in a small town like theirs just on the outskirts of Atlanta, some people never forgot.

Even though both Dixon's were well-respected in their chosen career, there were still some that would not let the past go, both shared the look, they had a job to do, take down The Governor and his group, anyway they could, for he was the one responsible for the way things had turned out. More so for a little five-year old losing her mummy.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl helped his daughter choose her outfit for school. Without even looking he knew she would pick the grey jumper with the snowmen on, their scarves various colours of reds, oranges. He felt himself tearing up, Jemma had brought her it when she was 3 years old, Sophia had loved it so much, they had gone out of their way to buy larger sizes until she was at least 7 years old. Daryl had laughed when he caught Jemma calling the designer at the time asking if she could have them made for their pumpkin.

"Daddy, daddy" He looked down to see her pulling on the sleeve of his black turtle neck

"You thinking about mummy again?"

"Yes sweetheart, gets difficult around this time of year, you know that"

"I know daddy"

"Come here baby" pulling her tight into his embrace he just held her as they both came to terms that it was time to move on.

"Why do you think they won't like ya 'phia?"

"Cos I got no mummy"

"You listen to me pumpkin, you are special the best little girl in the world, don't matter that ya ain't got a mummy. You had one though a real special one"

"Tell me the story daddy"

"Which one?" There had been many over the years he had shared with her about Jemma, never letting the little girl forget who she was.

"The one when you first saw her"

"OK, but you get ya boots them nice grey ones with the fur in ok, and lets put ya black leggings on with the sequins that match the eyes on this things" she laughed as he pointed to her snowmen

"Snowmen daddy"

"Yeah I forgot duh silly me"

"Tell me daddy"

"How many times do ya need to hear it? Ok don't you give me that pout. Ya get ready as I tell ya, or I will stop" he saw her quickly get her things and sit down on the bed getting herself dressed

"Me and your Uncle were bad un's weren't the best people to hang around with. Never in school, I followed ya Uncle everywhere, there may have only been 5 years difference but I did what he did. Thought it was cool, Ya granddaddy and grandma had no idea what to do with us. They got fed up of dragging us out of the trouble we got in. I had a bad dad at school told ma daddy I was quitting ain't the done thing at 17. We argued and I stormed out, into the pouring rain, didn't care had this tough boy attitude I knew best. Went into town to find Merle knew he would be at one of the bars, as I passed a diner, there she was, sitting in the window, on her own reading a book. Stopped me in my tracks"

"Why daddy?"

"She was the most beautiful thing I ever saw, long brown hair, eyes the colour of the sky, just like yours, she looked up and her smile she gave me brought me to my knees. Same one you have sweetheart. I never knew to this day what she saw in me but a dripping wet mess with a s... bad attitude"

"Awww Daddy you nearly swore" his face reddened at time she was so quick, he had to learn to control his words, she picked up on everything.

" I know naughty daddy, guess I gotta put some money in the swear box now" he smiled at her, pulling out some money and placing it in the box on the side

"Now little one Are you almost ready? Need to go brush those teeth"

"Then you will tell me my favourite part?" He looked at his watch

"I can do the quick version but hurry" smiling he followed her into the bathroom he had made for her, just off her bedroom, helping her with her teeth and putting her hair up on a bunch he lifted her in his arms

"So there I was this soaking mess, scared out of my mind, I wanted so much to go in and say hello yet too scared to do anything about it. Then ya mummy god bless her, must have known I was shy, put her book down grabbed her rain coat and came out to me. I looked at her and she looked at me, as I stood trembling. She opened her mouth and in the softest voice asked me if I wanted to join her for a hot chocolate as I looked cold. We must have spent most of the afternoon just talking, found out she had just moved to town was the same age as me, and was starting at the school I was at. That evening I went home apologised to ya grandparents and went back to school. We were inseparable, went through school together, college. Still got into trouble with ya Uncle, we raised some hell I tell ya. Then one day I had enough of being on the receiving end of the law, so we both decided to enroll in the Police department, which at the time was hard for me with my record. But hey ya Uncle Dale sponsored me, supported me. And the rest as ya know is history"

"But Uncle Merle followed you and he met Aunt Andrea"

"he sure did sweetie. After all she is Dale's daughter we all grow up together. Hey come on time to get to school"

"Daddy I'm so scared"

"I know pumpkin, but we will be thinking of you, and I will pick you up right outside the gates"

"Can you stay for a while just till I settle"

"Would I leave my baby?" she shook her head, knowing her daddy would do anything to protect her, she just wished she could see the happiness he use to have in his eyes. See the daddy he was before her mummy died. Her memory wasn't that good now and she didn't want to tell her daddy that her mummy's face she could no longer see when she shut her eyes,it frightened her.

Daryl checked she had her coat, she looked so cute in her outfit, he teamed with her fur jacket, which was almost the length of her, in a deep grey, popping her winter white hat on her head and her gloves, he carried her to the truck, after lots of hugs from her aunt and Uncle she waved bye.

Strapping her into the truck, he hit the road, heading towards the small school at the end of the town, switching the radio on he glanced in the mirror to see her dancing away in the back. At least she was happy for now, his worse fear was the children would not like her, or some kid would try to hurt her, this was the first time since the death of Jemma that he was leaving his daughter on her own, he wasn't comfortable about it. He sent a small prayer up to his wife, asking her to protect their little one, make her feel loved and wanted. Guiding the car into the small lane where the school was on, he noticed how thick the snow was getting.

"Tell ya what baby let's walk in the snow eh?"

Kicking the snow with their feet they headed into the school grounds, opening the door they the warmth greeted them, tapping their feet on the mat. Daryl undid his woollen jacket, and helped Sophia unwrap from her jacket and gloves.

"Good morning and how can I help you?"

"Hi, I was asked to arrive around 9-30 for my daughter to meet her new teacher. I am sorry I cannot think of her name"

"That's ok, let me introduce myself I'm Michonne, and I think this little princess is here to see Ms Carol." she held her hand out to him as he took it in his.

"Sophia. Say hello to Michonne"

"Hello"

"Honey you are such a doll. Let's see Sophia Dixon am I right?" the little girl nodded then smiled, she liked this woman she was nice.

"And you handsome sir must be Mr Dixon" he went red, though why he had no idea, women over the years had called him all sorts.

"Yeah"

"Don't worry Daryl I always call the dad's handsome makes them feel special, if you get my meaning, but you boy I would call anytime"

"Michonne leave the poor man alone, you know you are happily married to Ty"

"Carol you sure now how to spoil a woman's fun. Anyway this handsome fella and his little princess are here to see you" Daryl turned around, taking in the petit woman who had just appeared as if by magic behind them. Her outfit almost copied Sophia's her snowman jumper in a cream instead of grey. Her leggings black along with her boots. His eyes moved up her body, taking in her curves, up to her face, with a breathtaking smile, up her small noise, to her blue eyes. Her curly hair tied back haphazardly. His eyes met hers and he could see the smile in them, she was the sort of person who he could trust with his daughter, and she was beautiful. His body almost swayed, what was happening to him?. He had worked with attractive, stunning women in and out of his job over the last two years, none of them had ever made him feel like this. She moved forward as he stood there stunned, watching as she bent down to his daughters level

"Well hello there sweetheart you must be little Sophia and It is my pleasure to meet you. Must say you have great taste in clothes" her voice washed over him like warm honey, still he said nothing, when she stood up and twirled letting Sophia see that she had on the same outfit

"Me and you we know the best designers eh?" Sophia smiled, this was going ok, she loved this teacher, she had the same kind eyes and smile as the woman Michonne.

"Hi Mr Dixon I am Carol and I will be Sophia's teacher" her hand reached out to shake his, automatically he gripped her hand. Feeling a connection run straight down his arm, down his body and further south. This had never happened before, he felt tongue-tied, like a boy in front of the headmaster. He just prayed his words would come out clear and not gibberish

"Hi Carol call me Daryl please. And yes this is Sophia."

"Well it is good to meet you, would you like to meet the class Sophia? and you too Daryl. It would be good if you could stay just until you feel she has settled and I would appreciate it if we could have a quick chat as some of the paperwork has not been filled in on her information" at his nod she smiled

"Sure fine I will follow you" Oh how she wished he would follow her, follow her right to... Where did that thought come in. She felt nervous as she walked in front of him, her body still tingling from the sensations from the hand sake the man oozed raw sex appeal.

Daryl followed her holding his daughter's hand and their jackets, watching Carol as she walked down the quiet corridor, his tongue came out to lick his lips, she had one sexy ass, and her legs were tight. His body reacted as his imagination went into an area he had not ventured to in years. Embarrassed at his obvious body function he moved the coats in front of him praying no one noticed. This was one woman he needed to be careful off, he was still in mourning for his wife, yet Carol had him thinking things he shouldn't. her body spread out in front of him as he fucked her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Sophia this will be your new classroom, and I know how scary it must feel not knowing anyone" The little girl looked up her eyes wide, nodding her head. Daryl almost smirked when she put her thumb in her mouth, it was the same action he took when he was nervous, scared or just plain thinking, It was also a habit that Jemma had wanted both of them to stop, guess now that wouldn't be happening, or at least not for the foreseeable future.

"Carl sweetheart can you come over here please?" Carol loved Carl, he was a kind boy always wanting to help, protect people and look after them, a lot like his dad the Sheriff, and her good friend from school.

"Yes Ms Carol" he smiled at Sophia, who in turn smiled half heartedly back

"Carl this Is Sophia and it is her first day here. Would you like to show her around tell her where things go for me?"

"Yes of course, Hello Sophia come with me,we are about to do some colouring and letters with Ms Greene, then if we do really well we get to play in the snow. Do you like snow? I do but it gets so cold" as he guided her away chattering ten to the dozen, Sophia looked over her shoulder at her daddy, eyes still scared, but followed when Daryl urged her to go

"I will be here pumpkin go on"

"Sophia your daddy and I will just be in my office ok, see this room just here. You have any doubts, or feel scared you come to us ok darling" Sophia nodded, tears filling her eyes, she had not been away from her daddy since her mummy died. Daryl could see the struggle in his daughters eyes, and took a deep breath sending a prayer up

"She ain't ready for this" he whispered to Carol

"Give it a moment," as they were talking Beth saw what was happening and came to Sophia and Carl bending down to their level in order not to scare the child anymore than she was.

"Hi Carl who is the little princess here?" Sophia turned towards Beth, looking into her smiling face, fighting her tears

"This is Sophia Ms Greene she is new today" Beth placed her hand out for the little girl to take, not pushing, just waiting

"You remind me of how I was when I first came to school Sophia, Don't tell anyone but I cried, I was so scared. Didn't think anyone would like me. But you know what even though it feels like your tummy is rolling around, it will be ok. Do you like to colour?" the little girl nodded as she slowly placed her hand in Beth's.

"Well if we sit you and Carl together, how about you show me how well you can do" her eyes drifted to her daddy again, then she smiled walking with the new strangers.

"She will be ok Mr Dixon we shouldn't be more than half an hour completing the forms and any other information you think we would need to know to insure Sophia settles in well" Daryl hadn't heard much of what she said, his thoughts on his daughter and how scared she looked, how inadequate he felt, Jemma was better at doing this, she was able to calm Sophia's nerves.

"Sorry yes papers after you" Carol could see there was a lot more to this little family then she thought. She had read the notes, but a lot of gaps were missing. Sitting down in her comfy rocking chair, she asked Daryl to put the coats on the sofa and grab a seat. The room was more like an open sitting room then an office, with lots of bright coloured rugs, large rocking chairs, sofa's and a small desk to the side.

"Prefer comfort for the children then making the place look like an office" she commented as she located the forms.

"It's good, bright" his thumb went into his mouth as he crossed his legs, allowing Carol to take him in, from his black hiking boots, up his denim covered legs, which the black fabric strained around his strong thighs as he sat. His long-sleeved black turtle neck sweater completed the outfit, as she quickly glanced up his blue eyes were expressive, showing most of his emotions, his hair a little long in places, but matched his scruff nicely, she thought it more a dark brown then the dirty blond of his daughters. His scruff she noticed had shadings of grey in, but it made him one sexy package. She could feel herself getting embarrassed with the thought that had just crossed her mind. Daryl hadn't really noticed what she was doing, concentrating more on his daughter, but he suddenly turned and saw the redness in her cheeks

"You ok there?"

"Yes sorry a little warm in here" he leaned back in his seat, just watching as she grabbed her pen and the paper. His tongue came out to lick his dry lips as he watched her from under his bangs, her eyes watched the movement, his body reacting to hers.

"Right er..Mr Dixon, we seem to have most filled out. I believe that Sophia went through or should I say you both went through a very difficult period when your wife died" the only action he gave her was a nod, not too sure where this conversation was heading.

"I hate to ask this, but does Sophia know how your wife died?"

"I told her she got shot on the job, we are, I mean she was a police officer with me undercover"

"You say you told her?"

"Well I wasn't going to lie" he felt uncomfortable, he had done the right thing telling his daughter hadn't he

"Well you said you told her she got shot, and I was wondering if that was all?"

"None of ya damn business, Sophia knows what she needs to know about her mummy, it is best this way she has been able to cope with it, we both have" he started to sit further forward, unable to keep still, his eyes now concentrating on his thumb picking the roughened skin.

"You seem on edge Mr Dixon" was this woman for fucking real?, on edge was an understatement, he wanted to shout at her to fuck off, grab Sophia and run, but both Merle and Andrea had warned him the school would ask questions, and dumbass that he was, thought he would be able to deal with it. A smile, and a wink normally got him his own way, but not with her she was different and for some reason he wanted to open up to her.

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Well no , do I have reason? the only time I am on edge is when I have covered up some truth" Daryl eyes flashed with anger, the temper in him rising, yet he kept his voice under control, just about, knowing there were children around, his Sophia. If there hadn't been he would have been out of his chair, smacking his hands on the desk and giving her what for.

"Why ya think I should tell my 5-year-old daughter the truth?"

"Well sometimes the truth is better, but you are correct it is not my business. I only need to know if it will effect that beautiful little girl any more than it has" Carol had no idea where this conversation was going, she felt there was more to this then he let on, honestly it was none of her business or the school's however if it effected the little girl they would need to know.

"So let me get this straight Carol, you think it would be in my daughter's best interest, to know how her mum died?"

"Just leave it please Mr Dixon I apologise for any upset" Daryl was not one to drop things, and was worse than a dog with a bone. Did he want to scare her, he wasn't sure, did he want to see what her reaction would be? Again he wasn't sure, but he went and opened his mouth anyway.

"I don't think it would be in my daughter's best interest to know her mummy was first beaten, then raped by two men who we were tracking. I certainly do not think she needs to know how I found her hanging on to life, just so she could say she goodbye to me. Or that they had damaged her so badly" he took a deep breath, his hands now holding tightly to the arms of the chair, his knuckles white

"They fucking gutted her, and I found her. Little Sophia does not need to know any of that, as far as my daughter is concerned, our undercover went wrong I got shot in the arm and Jemma died in front of me" Carol's stomach churned as she ran to the small bathroom hidden in the corner of her room, never had she expected that, for this man to have found his wife in such a couldn't hold it anymore running to the bathroom she threw up, how could a human being do that to another.

Daryl sat there, furious at himself, why the hell did he have to tell her, she had no damn reason to know, she seemed so gentle from what he could see, and he had to bring in what he had been through. Fuck he should have sent Andrea and Merle to deal with this, he still wasn't ready to face the public, he wanted to go back to his isolation in the forest, the cabin they used for vacations. Hearing her being sick, twisted his gut, this wasn't what he wanted. Quietly he headed into the bathroom as she was still bent over the toilet. His hand moved towards her back, then slowly moved down to sooth her. Carol jumped at the touch, Daryl too as he had never reached out to another person, outside the family, since Jemma's death, yet it felt right for him.

"I am sorry ya didn't need to know that. I have no idea why I told ya, please just forget it" glad that she had emptied her stomach she flushed the toilet, washed her hands and face, then rinsed her mouth. Her head looked up in the mirror above the sink, catching his eyes, that were the deepest of blues

"It's ok, I pushed, could be you needed to share it with someone. Guess it was my turn" she smiled weakly as she moved past him, without thought his arm shot out pulling her into his body

"I am deeply sorry, no one needs to hear that, especially no one like you" he then let go and walked back to the chair, after re checking on Sophia. Carol walked back out on shaky feet, what did he mean someone like her?

"I think we have everything" she wanted him away from her fast and he didn't blame her.

"I believe you need some contact details and I need to sign some forms"

"Damn yes, I forgot, um hold on" her routine had been completely thrown out of the window, by this man, what he must have suffered, to find his wife like that, it would break a man. Yet behind his eyes she could see the hope, and love he had for his daughter. All she wanted to do was hug him, take away his pain and anger he had stored away deep inside him, and make him better. The chances of that were non existant besides, if a man like Daryl Dixon decided, he was ready to move on, he certainly would not be looking for a mousey woman like her, It would be someone beautiful, sexy and strong to stand by his side, like Maggie, or even Beth. Both were so strong in their own right, who was she kidding she was lucky enough to have her Ed.

Daryl watched her, studied her as she looked for a pen, she was beautiful, the kind he would definitely want next to him. As she passed him the papers her phone rang, putting it on loud speak, as she rooted for the pen, she answered telling Daryl she would be one minute

"Yes Michonne"

"Ed Peletier's on the phone Carol you want to speak to him honey?" Her whole body shook, she couldn't speak to him after the way he left her crying. He hurt her, saying that though ,if she didn't he would walk away and she would have no one. She deserved the smack her gave her she had messed up, acting like a child, maybe he was apologising.

"Guess I will" forgetting Daryl was there, she took a deep breath and waited for the call to patched through

"Carol, you still sulking over the slap I gave you?" Daryl's fists clenched at his side, he knew that name, had it burnt into his brain, he was one of the bastards involved in Jemma's death and he had hit Carol? How the hell did she end up with a shit like that, real men didn't hit their woman. Real men didn't rape or murder either and now he had another reason to kill the man, he had hit his pulled back his thoughts, oh no Dixon you did not just go down that road.

"Hello to you too Ed, and no you said you were sorry"

"Good will take you out this evening for a meal make it up to you. Now put that dress on I like ,the one that you think makes you look like a whore"

"Ed, please I can't tonight I am going out with Maggie", you know that"

"No you are not, cancel her you don't need her in your life, she's a stupid bitch, who drags you down"

"No"

"Did you just say no to me? Who the hell do you think you are talking to? Do you have any idea how many other women would love to be in your shoes, In fact I will call one now"

"Please no, Ed I am sorry, I will do..." before she had chance to finish, the phone dragged away from her side of the table.

"You do that Ed, go find yourself another woman. I will be taking yours" with that he cut the call, what the hell had he just done. Daring to lift his eyes, he looked up through his hair, seeing the shocked look on her face. He was in deep shit now, why could he never keep his nose out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n Thank you for all your support on this one Hope you like this chapter xx**

Daryl waited for her to blow up at him, he should have just kept his mouth shut, but the way that bastard was talking to her, she deserved better, she would find better.

"Emm I guess, well the paperwork completed, Mr Dixon, let's go see if Sophia has settled in with the others" So she was taking the chicken shit way out, ignore what had just happened and pray it would go away. Yeah he could do that, biting on his thumb he could have punched himself when his mouth worked before his brain processed his words.

"So we just gonna ignore the call?" Carol stood up smoothing her jumper down checking for invisible lint, anything to avoid answering his question.

"Yes I think it's best" walking past him his hand touched her, she looked at it now enclosed around the top part of her arm, she felt his touch deep in her core, never had she felt so aware of her want, her needs. Darting her eyes up to his, she spoke in a low growl

"Get your hand off me " he immediately put his hands in the air and backed away

"Jeez calm down, ain't gonna hurt ya"

"I think it is time you left Mr Dixon, looks like your daughter has settled in" she almost made it to the open doorway before he spoke again

"Would ya prefer if I used my fists on ya then?" he regretted the words the moment they had left his mouth, her back went stiff her shoulders set, she chose to ignore him and walked towards the children, he could hear the shakiness in her voice as she called Sophia over. Pushing his hand through his hair, he needed a smoke, he could always think better with some nicotine in him, somehow he would have to work out how the hell he was going to apologise to her.

"Daddy!" Sophia stopped his thoughts going any further down that road, bending down he saw the happiness in her eyes, it had been a while since he had seen her this happy

"Yes pumpkin" his arms already pulling her tight to him, he had to leave, knowing he had out stayed his welcome within the classroom for now.

"I love it here, Ms Greene and Carl are going to show me how to build a snowman now, so you can go" Daryl felt hurt, even rejected that his 5-year-old daughter, who only that morning had confessed, her fears about ,how no one would like her, was now asking him to leave. He gave her a smile, yet Carol had watched it all from the other side of the room. She felt for him when Sophia had said those words, she was a child and didn't know better, he was an adult who was hurting, who was finding it hard to come to terms with the loss of his wife and his daughter now finding her independence. He reminded her of a small child unsure of what he should do, her arms ached to just hold him, comfort him and tell him everything would be ok. As she processed her thoughts, he suddenly stood up saying bye to his daughter and telling Beth he would be back at 3-00 for her, he headed out, not even acknowledging Carol.

* * *

"Well did she settle?" Andrea placed a cup of coffee in front on him, Daryl looked up at her, then over at Merle. He was back home, how had he got here? , from the moment Sophia had told him to go, he blacked out, hurt, fear all came crashing down on him. One day she would mean those words and he felt scared shitless, how he had walked to his car, drove home through the thick snow and not crashed was beyond him.. Then it all came rushing back, including what he said to her teacher's boyfriend, his head hit the table, fuck was all he could think.

"Daryl? " Andrea sat down next to him as he moved his face his sad eyes hurt and confused as he just watched her.

"She asked you to leave didn't she?" all he could do was nod letting Andrea warp her arms around him, giving him the hug that he needed.

"What the hell?" Merle had no idea what had just gone on, Andrea placed her finger over her lips to hush him as she rocked Daryl like he was a child

"Sophia is growing up, and it's just hit your brother hard"

"Oh" he walked away leaving Andrea to help him, that was more her area, the last time he had hugged his lil brother was at Jemma's funeral, even then it felt strange.

"Dale phoned whilst ya were gone boy, wants to know when you feel up to reading the files" Dragging on his smoke, Daryl finished his coffee, nodding at Andrea in thanks for the hug, her understanding in helping him come to terms with Sophia becoming stronger, he put his hand out for the envelope Merle had.

"No time like the present I guess. Andrea honey do ya mind doing some more coffee. Ya always make it right" as she passed him she ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead

"I am sure you can do it baby Dixon, but seeing as you asked so nicely I will Merle honey you want one too?"

"When do I not" pulling her to him he kissed her deeply, the slamming of the file on the table echoed through the house

"Ya ok there lil brother?"

"Yeah, still find it hard reading it, hell I was fucking there don't need to see it in black and white" Merle placed his hand on his shoulder squeezing, this was going to be one of the hardest cases they had done.

"Let me do it Daryl ya don't need to..." he put his hand up to stop him , lighting another smoke he flicked the ash in the glass

"Nah gotta be done, we know his base is here and Atlanta, who is his contact here?" Merle picked the file up flicking through it.

"Sure I saw the name, yeah here a guy called Ed ….." Daryl put the heel of his hands to his eyes fuck it couldn't be

"Let me guess Peletier"

"Yeah how did ya? What you done Daryl?"

"Sophia's teacher is dating him, think I just fucked the dick off"

"What ya say lil brother?" he rubbed his hand through his shaggy hair, hell he needed it cut, but just couldn't be bothered

"I think I pissed the dick off"

"Ok, let's back this up, How do you know Carol is dating Ed and what the hell did ya do to fuck him off?"

Daryl's face went red, as he pulled the file towards him, shrugging his shoulder, he let his cigarette hang out of his mouth, as he read about Ed.

"Daryl I can keep asking till I piss ya off, or ya can just tell me"

"The dick phoned her, he hit her Merle he fucking hit her and ….."

"Ya thought you'd be her knight in shining armour didn't ya boy? Fuck this could screw the thing up or it could go our way"

"No Merle"

"But"

"I said No"

"You fucked up so ya can mend it" Daryl slammed his hand on the table, his anger clear on his face

"I SAID NO!"

"Is she that bad?" giving him the finger Daryl walked out, she was far from bad, she had his blood pumping, rushing through his veins. it had been years since he felt this overwhelming desire for another woman, other than his wife.

"Want to tell me what that was all about baby. Why you pushing him?" Andrea had heard the end of the conversation as she placed the steaming mugs of coffee on the table

"Just thought he could get close to Carol, use her to get to Ed"

"You can't ask that of him, No Merle that wouldn't be fair to Carol, and certainly not to him,"

"I know, beautiful but it could be a way of getting close to them, make them pay for what they did to his wife"

Daryl heard Merle's comments as he stood outside smoking, he still found it frustrating that they never brought the bastard's to justice for the murder of Jemma He had tried for two years, causing problems within The Governors corporation, yet every time they seem to get nearer to putting the group away, a technicality got them off. More like the damn judge and jury were paid off or their lives threatened. Hitting the wall hard, he didn't flinch when his knuckles started to bleed, he welcomed the pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol sat down and finished the paperwork, her thoughts on the man who was Daryl Dixon, he stirred feelings in her that no man had, not even her Ed. Her body was warm, aching, craving what he could offer her. He was good-looking, from his shaggy dark hair, which to her needed a good cut, yet he carried it well, his blue eyes she could drown in, and that hint of a smile he showed for his daughter had her heart melting. She daren't even think about what was under his clothes, no Carol do not go there. She felt like a high school kid with her first crush, a soft flush skimmed over her cheeks as she tried to shake the erotic thoughts she was having about one of her pupils daddy's

"Carol. Carol?" Looking up she saw Beth with little Sophia clinging to her smiling happily, how long had they been stood there, whilst she was off in her fantasy world. No wonder Ed thought she was a disgrace, after that phone call she would be lucky he ever spoke to her again.

"Sorry, I was miles away" she smiled at Sophia, her thoughts on what her daddy had told her, this poor sweetheart must never know the horrific death her mum had suffered. What her daddy is still going through day in day out. To see her smile was wonderful, it lit her whole face up, she was a beautiful little girl.

"Sophia and I were wondering if you want to join us outside in the snow, the children have their hats and gloves and I just wanted to grab Sophia's as I believe her daddy left it in here" Beth looked around the room, locating the coat and handed it to Sophia.

"Sure that would be wonderful, let me just get my jacket. Sophia would you like me to help you?"

"Yes please Ms Carol, do you think I upset my daddy?" Beth left them, as she lined the other children up for playtime, leaving Carol to answer the little girl's question.

"Why would you think that sweetheart?" Carol bent down to her level, seeing how upset she was.

"He looked so sad when I asked him to go, and I don't want my daddy sad, He still cries for my mummy, he doesn't think I know, but I do" Carol pulled her close hugging her tight. Her daddy had no idea how much his daughter saw, how much she was still suffering, yet in silence. Was he still so deep grief that he had not noticed how much his daughter was screaming out for a hug, some love and attention.

"It takes a long time for us to get over a loss like that darling, and I know you must miss her so much" she watched as Sophia bit her lip, then put her thumb to her mouth biting it. Carol could tell she wanted to say something yet was unsure if she should.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she lifted her and placed her in the large rocking chair, seeing the child was working herself up, unshed tears filling her blue eyes, making them glisten from the soft lighting in the room.

"If I tell you something will you promise you won't tell my daddy?" continued to bit her thumb, her eyes blinking to stop the tears from falling, all Carol wanted to do was hold her. Jemma was a very much-loved and missed woman, why had she been taken so soon, leaving behind two people who still needed her so very badly. Her death had ripped a hole in the lives of this little family and it would take someone very special to fill that hole back up.

"Will it hurt him if I did?" Sophia nodded her head as her tears fell down her soft cheeks, her body shaking with it. Whatever she had to say, she knew would hurt her daddy, and for a 5-year-old to carry such a heavy burden just wasn't right.

"Oh sweetie come here" hugging her tight, she pushed her hair from her face, taking a tissue from her pocket, she gently rubbed the tears from her face, wondering what on earth could be so bad.

"Your daddy loves you very much sweetie, whatever it is that has you so upset darling we need to know so we can make it better. He would never be upset at you for telling me" Sophia looked at her, she felt safe, protected as she hugged her tighter. It had been awhile since she had a hug like this, her daddy's hugs were special. But being hugged like this reminder her of her mummy and that was good right?. She needed reminding of her mummy so badly, her daddy told her all about the things they did, but she was forgetting so much. Taking a deep breath she almost screamed the words out.

"I forgot what my mummy looks like" her whole body shook with her tears, all Carol could do was hold her. It was the hardest secret a child could ever keep inside, crushing her closer, Carol wanted to cry for both Sophia and her daddy.

"Darling it is understandable, you were only young when your mummy died. Do you have any photographs of your mummy? I bet your daddy has lots around the house a special one of you all"

"Noooo, dddaddy cannot bare to look at her picture" her tears slowing down, as Carol held her tight, calming her. She hid her shock well from the child, after the way that man talked about his wife, why could he not look at her picture?.Then she thought about how she died. Did he blame himself? was that the reason, if so,that was unfair on Sophia, she was suffering. Unable to remember her mummy, thinking it was bad for her to not see her face. Scared to tell her daddy incase it upset him. No this was not right, she would have to find a way of sorting this, letting Sophia settle she made sure her tears were gone.

"Would you prefer if you had a photo? Sweetheart" brushing Sophia's hair from her eyes, she waited for her to answer.

"Yes I asked daddy, but he said no. I only want a photo so I can remember her."

"How would you feel if I spoke to your daddy about it. Would that be ok sweetie?"

"I don't want to upset him, but I want a picture, I don't want to forget her, daddy had longer with her than I did, he remembers more"

"Leave it with me darling. I will have a word" the smile on the child's face was enough to tell her she had said the right words. However taking the action out after the way he had left earlier would be a little harder. Yet she had promised and she would do her best to try to sort it, without the temper of a Dixon raining down on her.

* * *

Daryl put his cigarette out, pushing against the wall he sat himself down, staring out to the snowy hills, uncaring of the cold. His thoughts on Jemma and the summer they hiked in those hills, even took Sophia there when she was small, memories came rushing in, the lakes they swam in. Holding Sophia on his shoulders so she wouldn't drown, Jemma laughing taking the photo's all happy times. He had them all tucked away in a box sealed up in the attic, still unable to look at them. Getting to his feet, he brushed himself down, and headed back into the house, time to face Merle. The file was open the photo's of his wife's body scattered across the table, No matter how many times he saw them, each time he felt as though someone punched him in the stomach, seeing her lifeless body now classed as evidence. Andrea and Merle tried to hide them away, yet he grabbed the one that meant the most, the photo taken not long after she died, when she told him good-bye. Slamming his fist down hard, he looked at Merle

"I'll do it" was all he said, as he sat down in the chair with the photo clutched tight.

* * *

Carol sat in her office eating her lunch, whilst the children were in the food hall. It was her time to sit and relax before the afternoon games and learning started. Sitting back she looked through the paperwork on Sophia, trying to get her thoughts about what the little girl had said. It would be a hard conversation to have with Sophia's dad,yet she promised, the little girl, only problem she could see was actually bringing it up with him. Her thoughts interrupted when her phone rang, looking at the name flashing across the screen her face lit up.

"Hey Maggie"

"Hi honey, is my little sis being good?"

"You know I wouldn't be able to do my job without Beth, that child is a good send. The kids love her, and she's a damn good snowman maker"

"Taught her everything I know"

"Yes she did mention that so I blame you for it all. You can buy me a drink tonight for that. Maggie Greene it is all your fault the kids loved her snowman better than mine" she laughed

"About tonight. Daddy has no problem dropping us off, thought with it being Friday we can make a night of it, have a bite to eat in town then hit the pubs"

"After the day I have had that sounds like a damn good idea"

"Tell me" Carol went into detail about what had happened with Daryl, even down to the way he grabbed the phone.

"Oh" was all Maggie could say, she knew the repercussions on this could be fatal, Ed was not one of the nicest blokes, but she sure liked the sound of this Daryl guy

"Yes oh, so now I don't know if Ed will..."

"Hold up Carol, I like the sound of this Daryl guy, even if he is still mourning his dead wife, which is one shitty way for a child to lose her mummy"

"If only you knew the truth, he told me in confidence, so you know I will not tell you the full facts, but he seems kinda nice"

"Kinda, Carol do you like him?" Carol sat back, like him was an understatement she hadn't been able to get him out of her thoughts all morning.

"Well he was good-looking, oh come on Maggie a man like him wouldn't look twice at me. Not with you or Beth around no way"

"Honey if he looks once at you, grab him" Carol brushed her words away, as they sorted out the time, hanging up she gazed into space, what would it be like to have him as hers. Shaking her head, she got up, it was just dreams and stupid talk, the poor man still loved his wife.

* * *

"Right Andrea, you know Beth and Carol" Daryl mumbled around one of the sandwiches she had made

"Well Beth from school and Carol through Beth, the best person to ask about Carol is Rick, the local sheriff, his son Carl will be in Sophia's class"

"Carl, yes met him this morning he was looking after Sophia, seemed a good kid!"

"he is going take after his daddy if he stays on the right track, his mum is nice, yet since she left Rick for his colleague she changed, Carl tends to live with his dad"

"Ouch that has gotta hurt" Merle commented grabbing his coffee "I mean come on ya do not play around with ya best mates wife, that is so not right"

"Yeah Rick was a mess for a while, but he's doing well, in fact the town thought him and Carol would hook up. They have been friends for years, and we all thought they would go the nine yards, then Lori came on the scene and that all fell to the wayside. Still think they would be good together" Oh no thought Daryl, no way would Rick have her, she was his, he didn't know the guy well, but no one was touching what belonged to him, shaking his head of the stupid thoughts he grabbed his drink and lit another smoke, anything to keep his hands busy, and his mind of Sophia's teacher.

"Right so now we have that bit of background we didn't really need to know" Daryl commented

"Sorry was only trying to help, well here's something you might need to know, Carol and Maggie, that's Beth's sister always go out every other Friday. Since Shane dumped Maggie for Lori, the woman keep each other company and tend to let their hair down when they do. It's Carol's Ed free night as Beth calls it"

"Now Andrea that is interesting. Merle call Glenn tell him we are going out tonight" Daryl smirked, Glenn had been single for over a year, he needed a woman in his life, as long as he kept his hands of Carol, then all would be ok

"Andrea can you find out where they will be?"

"Or course" Daryl smiled jumped up and kissed her.

"You sweetheart are wonderful. Merle tell Glenn to get here around 7pm we are going out to find us some women" heading to his room, he had to find his black pants and shirt. Unbeknown to the two women they would be meeting two men, who could easily turn on the charm, to get the job done.

"Is he? Did he? Oh god poor Carol. Merle you can't let him hurt her" Andrea stood there unsure of what had really happened

"Honey, we need someone on the inside, Carol may know more than we think, only way to get close to her is send Daryl after her. He needs to do this for his piece of mind, we need to put Jem's killers away for good, give him some closure and allow him to move forward, if this is the way we do it, then so be it"

"But Merle come on this is Carol, she is one of the nicest people I know" he flinched, yes it was cruel to play with a persons feelings but the job came first. And one thing Merle knew about his lil brother he would do anything he could to get these men.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thank you for all you reviews/ favs and likes. A guest did make some comments, which I am unable to comment back to as they are not a member, which is a shame.

The cold wind, and heavy snow delayed Carol getting home, luckily Herschel had dropped her off, but still it was almost 5-00pm and she was meeting Maggie at 7pm. Opening the door to her home, the warmth rushed out to greet her, placing her coat on the rack to dry, and her boots near the radiator, she checked her voice mail hoping Ed had called, deep down she knew he wouldn't, it would be left to her to chase him. Heading towards the kitchen, she shut the curtains that covered the small window, which overlooked the valley, the darkness of the evening settling in as the snow still swirled. Switching the coffee maker on she watched the snow flakes swirl in the sky as they fell to the floor outside her kitchen window, glad she was inside the warmth. Did she really feel ike going out tonight? It was so cold, yet after the day she had and the week Maggie had gone through, they both needed some fun. Grabbing a cup she filled it with coffee, cream and sugar, and headed up the stairs to get ready, her thoughts on Daryl and Sophia. He had picked the little girl up at 3pm and spoken to Beth, ignoring Carol, which hurt her deeply.

Shaking her head from her thoughts she ran a hot bath dropping in her oils, walking into her bedroom, she checked her wardrobe, it was cold so she would need trousers tonight, forget skirts or dresses. Checking through her wardrobe she located a dark coloured pair of leather style pants, and a flowing cream shirt, yes that would go nicely with her new black leather boots with the small heel satisfied she placed them on the bed, then went to switch the water off. Picking her mobile up she undressed slipping into the bath she dialed the number,fear consuming her body as her stomach churned on how he would react, after the fourth ring he answered

"What?"

"Ed it's me Carol"

"I know who the fuck it is now what do you want?"

"Just to apologise I..."

"Is he with you?"

"Who"

"The bastard who answered your fucking phone at work. Who the hell do you think I meant?" Carol knew she would have a lot of grovelling to do, it hadn't been her fault that Daryl had intervened.

"He should never have taken the phone I am so sorry Ed"

"Yeah sure you are, go on go running to him we are over"

"Please Ed no, I beg you, I love you, let me have another chance I will do anything" Ed smirked he had her just where he wanted her, time to make her pay.

An hour later Carol she felt emotionally drained from their conversation, she had been given the second chance she wanted but the cost was high. She agreed to spending Saturday night at his, which made her whole flesh go cold, she had promised he could do whatever he wanted with her body. Ed was into sick mind games, toys, he had forced her to watch explicit porn a while back telling her that she would one day be doing that to him. Looks like the time had come, she would do it because she loved him. Shivering from the coldness of the water and what would go down the next night, she slowly got ready. At least tonight she could forget everything, well almost everything, Ed would have his men out, he always did watching every move she made without him.

* * *

Daryl took Sophia to Merle's and Andreas they were having her for the night so he could work. Her non stop chatter about school had them smiling, it was so good to hear her coming out from her shell. She spoke mostly about Carl and how nice he was to her, happy that he had even asked her to stay for tea next week, asking her daddy if she could.

Daryl confirmed he would speak with Rick, ruffling her hair, he made his excuses to get home. Glancing at his watch it was almost 6-30 giving him just enough time to shower, tidy up his scruff and get sorted. Promising to call Sophia around 8pm to say goodnight he gave her a kiss and cuddle and made his way to the door just as Andrea stopped him

"Daryl, I know it's a job, please don't hurt her" he kissed her on the head, and hugged her, his way of saying leave it with me, trust me. Then he headed out into the coldness of the night. It was true what Andrea said she was just part of the job, so why did his heart pick up and his blood pump at the thought of seeing her tonight. He already knew deep inside he could not hurt her, she was the one person who he had opened up to about his wife's death, outside the family. There was an aurora about her, he had an apology to make for both his actions earlier and ignoring her this afternoon when he collected Sophia, should have been a man about it and talked to her. Yet he took the pussy way out and avoided, problem was he knew why. Daryl Dixon was running scared, she made him feel things that he hadn't for a long time, and no way in hell was Ed Peletier getting his hands on her again, not if he had any say in it.

* * *

"So where we heading tonight girls?" Herschel had pulled up in his truck, at just gone 7pm, she had waited at the window. Locking her door Carol ran out save them coming out in the snow, her small jog from her door to his truck had her looking like a snowman, wiping the snow off her jacket, she snuggled into the large comfy seat, and enjoyed the warmth of the truck.

"Ask your Maggie, her choice, not sure where she's taking me"

"There's a place we haven't tried opened two weeks ago, it's a restaurant/bar and has a small dance floor towards the back" Maggie turned in her seat to speak with both her dad and Carol.

"Oh you mean the winter place, like a log cabin feel to it, roaring fires in most rooms at the edge of town is that the one?" Carol smiled back, she had heard a little about the place from the girls at work, it sounded a perfect place, the roaring fires had her hooked, she wondered if Ed would ever take her there.

"Yes, Beth went a few days ago with some of her friends, she said it was wonderful so with the snow falling thought it would be a great place to unwind is that ok?"

"Sounds good to me" Herschel made small talk with Maggie as he moved the truck along the main road heading into town. Carol sat back her thoughts about tomorrow night, her nerves already setting in, how would she be able to go through with it. Placing her head back against the car headrest she shut her eyes, immediately Daryl came into her mind, her thoughts turned to him, wondering how she would feel if it was him dominating her, ordering her, forcing her out of her comfort zone, she could only imagine how good he would be, his anger earlier had turned her on, his possessive way he handle the call earlier, when he told Ed he was taking her as his, had her body aching for him to do just that. Maggie had caught the red glow across Carols cheeks the soft smile on her lips

"Now I know you are not thinking of Ed" Carol's eyes flew open, her mouth opening to say she was, yet as she caught Maggie's eyes in the side mirror she knew she her good friend had busted her.

"Maybe not" was all she replied, her head turned to look out of the window, wishing she was with him.

* * *

Herschel dropped them off around 7-45 with the drifting snow having made the journey longer, he offered to pick them up later, but as Maggie told him in no uncertain terms she was no longer a child and did not have a curfew, however she loved him very much and thanked him for offering. With a smile he dropped them within the covered entrance, both girls waving as they walked into the warm cabin atmosphere.

"Wow its beautiful" was all Carol could say, the floors,polished oak, with large rugs. along the right of the wall was a long bar with soft lighting, and various groups of people. The main room had a ski lodge feel to it, with the roaring fires, large sofa's, chairs, tables. All decked out for comfort, the restaurant was further towards the back, the corridor of twinkling lights guiding the way to the entrance, which also lit the way towards the small dance floor.

"You said that right" Maggie replied a big smile on her face as she guided them both to the bar, their meal was book for 9pm so it would give them plenty of time to chat, or more importantly for Maggie to find out more about this Mr Dixon that had her good friend on edge.

"And what can I get you beautiful women this evening?" both looked up to the smiling young man behind the bar.

"White wine please for us both" replied Maggie as Carol went into her bag to grab her purse.

"No Carol I said I will get this , after all I did show Beth how to make the best snowman, better than yours I believe you said so in fact make that a bottle please" as the barman nodded his head acknowledging their order he left to get the bottle. The girls had a good look around, neither aware eyes had watched them from the moment they arrived in the reception area. The barman came back with their order, as they both turned to take the glasses and Carol the bottle, whilst Maggie routed around for her purse, he waved his hand as if to stop her.

"No need miss. Already been paid for" the man smiled at her, stopping her from paying. Both of them looked at him confusingly, then realised it was due to them eating tonight, so he was putting it on their table bill,but then again they hadn't even told him that.

"You are mistaken, I mean who..." the bar man pointed towards an alcove near the end of the bar. Carol looked over, no it couldn't be, as her eyes met his, butterflies seem to dance inside her. Maggie's eyes followed in the same direction of Carol's , yet her eyes resting on a brown-eyed, brown-haired man, the smile he shot her way took her breath away

"Wow he's gorgeous" she mumbled, unsure of who he was.

"I know" was all Carol replied as Daryl motioned her to come and join them. Thanking the barman for the drink they walked over to the two men sat down. Carol could feel her breathing become deeper as Daryl stood up, so she could sit in his seat, the smell of his cologne took her breath away, and to her he looked as though he could pass for a model. Her legs were shaking a little as she took the seat he had offered and thanked him for the drink, Maggie had taken her eyes away from the other man to see who had got her friend so tongue-tied. looking at him, she could understand why she was so quiet.

"Carol do you know?" before she could finish Daryl put his hand out to her

"Daryl Dixon and behind you is Glenn Rhee" Maggie almost spat her wine out from her mouth

"Your Daryl? Oh my god Carol you never told me he was a model. How the hell can you not want that, honey he's looked at you once, told you if he did you should grab him" Carol wished the floor could open wide and swallow her, as much as she loved Maggie, her brain forgot to click in before her words came out. Glenn sniggered, at how red both Daryl and Carol had gone, he could see in the body language alone his partner had interest in this woman.

"I will apologise for my friend she likes to embarrass me when she can" Maggie shrugged her shoulders as she turned to Glenn, finding him more interesting at that moment, well it took the heat away from her.

Daryl bent down next to the chair, she was on , his hand on the armrest, he reached for his beer, taking a sip then placed it down on the table. He moved closer, not wishing the others to hear him. Carol felt her body's temperature go up, the closer he got, her mouth was dry as he moved his lips to her ear.

"I owe you an apology Carol, for today and ignoring you when I collected Sophia, It was rude of me. If you would allow me to make it up to you, could I buy you dinner this evening, that is if you haven't eaten?" To be truthful the way her outfit clung to her sexy ass, which without a doubt had been in his thoughts most of the day. then her flowing blouse, which had him aching to see what she was hiding underneath it. The only thing he wanted on the damn menu was her!.


	7. Chapter 7

Carol was naïve in many ways when it came to men, however the way Daryl was staring at her, as if he wanted to eat her alive, had her body trembling. Her eyes seemed glued to his, unable to move from within the cocoon he had them wrapped in, she never felt his hand move to rest softly on hers which had her wine in. D

Daryl had noticed the effect he was having on this little teacher, and she wasn't alone on that. He saw her hand start to shake almost causing the wine to spill from the glass, without a second thought his hand closed over hers, to remove the glass and place it on the table. The shock that went through his body at the touch of her soft skin had him wanting more. Carol couldn't help herself as she licked her lips, what was happening to her, she had never felt this consuming need flowing through her, as It was now. Daryl watched her tongue caress the softness of her lips, his mouth almost moving to taste the wetness, to take that tongue and drag it into his mouth, have her lick his lips, as he took hers in a demanding kiss.

"Carol I need to go to the bathroom can you please come with me?" Daryl couldn't decide if he wanted to kiss or kill Maggie at that precise moment in time. Carol slowly came back to earth, they hadn't even kissed and she felt like she was floating, in a cloud full of want and need. Daryl Dixon was a dangerous man, a very dangerous man. As she stood up she followed Maggie like a robot, still coming to terms with what had happened. Daryl gulped the remaining half of his bottle, as he watched her walk away from him, he grabbed a waiter and order another, what the hell had just gone down.

"Thought you were going to fuck her where she sat Dixon hell man the last time I saw you that overwhelmed with a woman was when you first met Jemma, in fact no weren't as bad as what I have just seen, need a bucket of iced water, cool you down" Daryl thanked the waiter for the beer and almost drank it in one go. Placing the bottle down on the table he pushed his shaking hands through his shaggy hair, tried to light a cigarette. Glenn helped him, then sat back laughing, it was good to see the reserved man, flustered and confused.

"Fuck Glenn never have I, what the hell just happened?" Glenn patted his shoulder, as he ordered another few beers

"Welcome back to the land of the living Dixon" all Daryl could do was sit back in the chair, and wonder what to do next.

* * *

"My god Carol I thought the man was going to eat you alive, or take you where you sat.I have never seen anything so hot, as when Daryl looked at you"

"I..." wafting her warm face, she still couldn't believe what had just happened or should she say what direction her thoughts were going in. The way he had her under his spell, she would have done anything he asked, stripped down naked and let him take her in the crowded room. The way he made her feel had her on edge, looking at Maggie wide-eyed.

"It's ok honey that's what happens when a man wants a woman" Maggie smiled, her friend had never experienced that kind of raw desire in her life and it showed. Ed was a wet soggy lettuce, compared to Daryl. Maggie liked the man before she had even met him after what he said to Ed, she loved him now for the way he made Carol feel.

"That intense?" Maggie nodded as Carol came to grips with what had happened, letting her catch her breath and do her make up, she checked her watch.

"Wow you harlot, we have not been here more than ten minutes and you already have man aching to jump you"

"Maggie behave, he doesn't"

"Were you not there when he came on to you?, honey you know damn well that man wants you, and you will be stupid not to take him up on his offer"

"Talking about offer's he has asked me if he could buy me dinner tonight"

"Go for it" Maggie was all for it, she so wanted Carol happy and away from Ed.

"Tell you what why don't we see if Glenn wants to join us be a foursome" both girls laughed at the way she had worded it. Checking themselves, they headed back, Carol still unsure if this was really happening, men like Daryl did not go for women like Carol, they preferred women like the blond sat on his knee. Her heart sank as they made their way back to the table, he had played her after all ,how stupid could she be. Maggie walked towards Glenn and he made room on his chair for her, Daryl half smiled at her, before he noticed Carol. Pushing the woman away he pulled Carol to him, circling her within his arms

"See now do you believe me, go take a hike" Carol looked at the girl, taken back by the venom she saw in her eyes for her, what had she done?, if Daryl wanted to go off with her he could she didn't own him.

"Daryl you can go"

"Told her to get lost, told her already had someone" he placed her wine in her hand , to confirm the matter closed. Carol actually smirked to herself as she sipped her wine, one up to her she thought as she almost waved at the blond still shooting daggers at her as she rushed away.

"So we all going to eat together than?" Maggie piped up to break the atmosphere,

"Sounds good to me Maggie, I would like to get to know you better" Glenn smiled, Daryl just nodded as he pulled his mobile out, glad it had quieted down where they sat, Maggie and Glenn chatted whispering as if they had some hidden secret. It gave Carol time to look over the alcove, just noticing how cut off they were from the rest of the room, as if they had their own private little area. Sitting on his knee didn't help she could feel the strong muscles in his thighs as he moved forward to place his beer back on the table, his cigarette still in his fingers, he looked up at her, again time stood still for them both. He made a move, Carol held her breath, let down when he reached behind her for his phone that lay on the table.

"Give me a minute darlin" he placed his smoke between his lips as he keyed in a number, Carol wanted to take it from his mouth throw the phone away and kiss him. Daryl didn't miss the look she shot him, her eyes showing her thoughts. He pulled her to him his lips near her ear,

"Keep looking at me like that and I will take you where you sit" her face went red, her mouth opened wide, had he just spoken those words, trying to think of a comeback his face lit up with smile

"Hey pumpkin its daddy" Carols heart melted.

"You brushed your teeth, had your hot chocolate, ok sweetheart, Uncle Merle did what?" he started to laugh as Sophia chatted, Carol saw how much he loved his daughter, the conversation that she promised to have with him, she could easily bring up after all. But not tonight, she was going to enjoy him all to herself, watching him smoke as he still talked on the phone, he turned her on. Everything about him had her wanting him, for the first time in her life she was going to go after what she wanted. Without thought or preamble she moved a fraction closer, hearing him say goodnight to Merle and Andrea then he spoke again to Sophia. Her heart in her mouth, she moved closer, checking no one could see, ensuring Glenn and Maggie were too busy talking. She did something so out of character , she made the first move, she couldn't help it, he was leaning on his hand what was left of his cigarette between his fingers, his neck so close to her lips, she had to have a taste, without a thought to the consequences she quickly flicked her tongue out to taste his skin, then moved back. Daryl's body reacted, saying goodnight to Sophia, he threw his phone on the table, his hand snaking out to grab her nape he pulled her to him, his mouth on hers, taking the both under.

Both lost in the sensations of feeling their tongues meeting and retreating. Daryl's demanding entry the moment his lips took hers, stealing into her open mouth he tasted every part. She tasted damn good, couple that with her wriggling on him , like a fucking lap dancer he was in heaven. The sounds of the bar no longer could be heard, his attention focused completely on making his woman moan, under his mouth. Carol could feel how hard he was getting, as she moved her body closer to his, her legs on either side of his thighs, her knees crushing into the chair as she straggled him. Daryl moved his hand to cup her tight ass,bringing her closer, If that was possible, then his hips moved without his permission, thrusting up, letting her know without a doubt, how she made him feel,

It took Maggie three times of clearing her throat loudly before they came back down to earth, their faces flushed as they rested their foreheads against each other, both unsure what had really happened, Daryl looked up seeing the smiles on Glenn and Maggie's faces, his going the brightest shade of red. Never had he publically displayed his intent, with Jemma it was a soft touch a quick nod, but with Carol it was different. The need to touch, mark,brand, show people she was his.

"Guess you wanted me off the phone " was all he said, as she sat there looking like the cat who had got the cream, best thing Carol noticed the blond had seen everything. Take that she thought as she attempted to move from his lap

"Don't ya fucking move woman, hell you got me so worked up" his head rested on her shoulder, as he willed his body back under control.

"Table will be ready in ten minutes" Maggie confirmed, still in shock at what she had seen, this certainly wasn't her meek mild friend, this was a woman staking claim to her man.

"Unless you two would prefer a different kind of menu" Glenn smirked, he too just as shocked as Maggie, he had never seen Daryl lose his shit like that, it was going to be an interesting night. Daryl finally got his body under control, this woman in his lap, had him hot, hard and ready, by just touching her tongue to his soft skin, when he was on the phone. Pushing his hand through his hair, he grabbed his cigarettes lighting one, he felt like he was on the edge, and the only thing holding him, was her. If that was how his body reacted to just a soft caress of her tongue, how the hell was he going to handle being with her, to learn all she knew about Ed, then eventually walking away from her as if she was nothing. Looking in to her blue eyes, her body now back under control, he allowed his hand to softly slide down her cheek. His head telling him it would be no problem, his heart saying a different story, as if she burnt him, he had her on her feet in seconds, Standing up, he did his best to cover any evidence of his desire.

"Do you always throw yourself at parents of your pupils" his words did their job, her hand going across her mouth, tears in her eyes. Seeing the change in her stand, he was actually proud of her, when she located her bag, giving him the look, as if to say he was beneath her, She walked away, her back straight, yet he knew he had just ripped her apart. He should never have spoken the words, she didn't deserve that, it was him in the wrong his screw up, his eyes followed her, never once leaving her, as she headed to the bathroom, suddenly turning she headed back to him. He stood arms folded, cigarette hanging from his mouth, waiting for the slap she most probably forgot to give him, in her hurry to run off.

"What's wrong Dixon can't handle a real woman?" his jaw twitched, a good sign to all he was holding on to his control, his anger, barely.

"Had me a real woman darlin"

"Yeah difference between her and I Daryl, is I am alive!" turning around head held high she walked towards the restaurant, she had no need to cower in the bathroom, as if she had been a naughty girl, she was not the one who had the issues he was.

"I actually liked you Dixon, why did you have to fuck it up" Maggie pushed past him, chasing after her friend. Daryl saw the look of disgust on his partners face, too

"Go on Glenn get it out"

"Daryl just because you think you are being unfaithful to Jemma, do not take it out on Carol she never deserved what you accused her off. That was low man even for you" heading in the direction the women went, he left Daryl to get his thoughts together. Wanting to smash his hand in anger at the wall, he grabbed his phone and headed out into the cold, hoping it would numb him enough to forget the cruel comments he had just thrown at her, and the way she had spoken about his wife.

"Glenn I am so sorry,I should never..." once they had sat down at the table reserved for them, Carol went back over what she had said, her words spoken in retaliation to his remark, yet they were cutting and cruel. She would have to apologise to him, bringing up a painful subject and twisting to use against that person, was plain evil. Daryl had suffered so much, she had no right to bring on more pain.

"Its ok Carol, believe me, he needs to realise that Jemma is never coming back, that he was not responsible for her death. It is time he let go and moved on, hard words I know, but keeping himself looked up within the past, is killing him. He will eventually take Sophia down with him, you scared him tonight, when you and Maggie headed to the bathroom, he was in shock, never knew what hit him. You Carol are good for him, you will shake his isolated life upside down. Knew I liked you for a reason" he raised his glass to her in salute

"We will see, guess he went stomping off in a huff" she actually giggled when Glenn nodded his head

"Give him time to get his thoughts back under control, he will join us. Trust me" Carol's stomach started with her butterflies again, wondering what he had planned for her next.

* * *

Body now numb from the cold, his hands almost blue from smoking one after the other. He sent a silent prayer up to Jemma, this you're doing darlin? He mumbled to himself, the softest of breath came against his ear, as if saying yes,the time had come to let go, move on. His nose picked up her scent for a second, he breathed it in deeply, yes the time had come, the weight lifting from him.

"You darlin have a damn stupid idea of what is best for me" the words in his head speaking to her as if she was just in front of him. Understanding took over, time for some action, he had three people sat in the restaurant wondering what was going on, would he join them or not.?

Ok one partner who knew he would, a woman who wanted to beat the shit out of him for hurting her friend, and a woman he wanted to take home beg her forgiveness and show her just how well he could handle a real woman. Flicking the end of his cigarette into the coldness of the night, he headed back in. Locating the table easily, his heart warmed at the sound of her laughter, he noticed they have left the seat next to her empty. Pulling the chair out, he sat down, his hand automatically going on her thigh, the conversation had stopped at the table. Gave him time to speak

"I apologise for what I said, you didn't deserve it"

"Your damn right I didn't Dixon and I am sorry for what I said to you"

"Fine" was all he could say, as Maggie started up the conversation again, the one thing he did notice, she never moved his hand from where he had placed it.


	8. Chapter 8

As the night went on the meal finished both men declined any offer of money, as they paid, escorting them from the restaurant, they came out back into the lodge. The atmosphere had change some what, with the lights now dimmed, conversations low. Looking at his watch, Daryl saw it was still before 12-00, he didn't fancy the thought of going home to his lonely house, yet he was unsure if Carol was a night owl, after all she had been up early for school, he was sure all good little teachers had a certain time to get to bed.

"So you need to head home?" her look she shot him, had him smirking, there was no way his woman was ready to head home yet

"Listen Dixon I maybe a teacher in the week, and be the goody you seem to think I am, but Friday nights is mine to enjoy and let my hair down" Daryl pulled her close, running his fingers through it, his lips inches from hers

"So, if I wanted to join ya in that would you say no?" brushing her lips quickly against his, enjoying the game he was playing, she moved away before he could stop her.

"Not sure if a man your age could keep up honey. Maggie you ready to hit the dance floor" Maggie untangled herself from Glenn's arms and followed her

"Glenn you are more than welcome to join us" without a second thought he slapped Daryl on the shoulder and followed,no way was he leaving just yet.

"Was that a dare Carol?" Daryl shouted as his long strides caught up with her, pulling her against his already heated body, his arms encircled her waist, moving them towards the dance floor, thinking to himself he had not had this much fun in a long time.

* * *

Her body was sore as she tried to move it from the little inch of light that was creeping through the curtain, she couldn't face daylight just yet, it was too early. Her stomach and head felt good, but then again she had switched to water after the meal , yet her body ache as though she wrestled the night, instead of eating and dancing. Lifting an arm up it felt limp and sore, turning her head, she tried to get more comfortable, yet her bed felt small, slowly lifting her head she glanced around her.

Fuck, this wasn't her room, it belonged to the man snoring softly next to her. Slamming her face into the pillow with embarrassment, how the hell had they got back here, then she remembered. Oh how she remembered, the smile growing across her face, her body tingling. Daryl Dixon had proved more than once how well he was at handling a woman. Her thighs tingled, from his scruff marks, slowly moving out from the covers, she couldn't avoid looking at herself in the full length mirror on the wall next to his bed. Remembering how he had made her watch herself, when he brought her to her fourth screaming orgasm. Her eyes twinkled, as she looked over at the still sleeping from, he looked like a carefree boy, his hair all tussled, the cover halfway down his back.

Her nails having left some deep scratch marks upon the tanned flesh. Her body wanted him again, turning back she saw his marks, from the small finger bruises around the tops of her thighs, to the branded ones on her neck, breasts and in between her legs. Not one part of her body had been left untouched, skimming her hand down her breasts, they still felt tender from when he sucked them hard only a few hours ago, moving down her toned stomach, her skin tingled wishing it was his fingers. As she moved lower, she felt her body ache, her pussy, sore, yet now throbbing for another touch, caress from his tongue, his fingers or his cock. Her hand became caught between a larger one, a warm mouth on her shoulder nibbling, as her head fell back

"Thought you were asleep" his teeth bit her shoulder-blade as he guided her hand with his further down her body to the destination she was aiming for.

"No, felt you move from my side, then watched you caress what's mine, Thought you would be too sore darlin," His hand brushing hers away from the warmth, his fingers softly stroking her soft folds, feeling the wetness already starting to flow.

"Yesss, I am" she managed to gasp out, as he gently probed into her, his lips never leaving her shoulder. His other hand now caressing her breast, he knew how sore she was, he could feel her body flinch each time his finger went deeper, he pulled his hand away, yet she stopped him clutching his wrist tight, forcing his hand back to her swollen pussy, she needed the release, whatever this man had done to her, she craved it like a drug.

"Don't let me do this to you sweetheart" he pulled again, as her nails dug into his skin, leaving small moon shaped curves. He bit her shoulder hard, causing her to moan,

"Ok baby, I will get you off, just not with my fingers, or this" he thrust his hard cock against her ass, her body now trembling with the need to have him have her

"Please " was all she could get out from her mouth, his touch had her on the edge, from just a few strokes of his hand and a bite. Bending to his knees he moved in front of her, placing a leg over his shoulder, he gently kissed her entrance, tasting the juices all ready flowing, he looked up as she closed her eyes in ecstasy

"You keep those beautiful eyes open darlin, watch yourself come for me" she tried to lift them, to watch herself in the mirror, seeing his head move lower,his tongue flick out for another taste, her hands now in hs hair, guiding him how she wanted

"Carol I will stop if you close them" forcing them back open she watched as her body moved, towards another orgasm. Watched when he sucked hard on her clit, watched as her whole body shook, then went tense, riding the waves, then she shut her eyes, as she fell over, gripping him tight to her. Daryl felt her body go limp in his arms, cradling her to him , he moved them back to the bed, pulling the duvet around he snuggled her close, watching her sleep, photographing her to memory.

She was beautiful, the amount of times she had him screaming her name , begging for her to make him come, had been unbelievable, never would he believe that his daughters school teacher could have him on his knees, she had done things to his body, that he had never dreamed possible, glancing around he noticed the leather belt still tied to the bed rail. His body shivered with pleasure as he remembered her tying him up with it, god the things she did with her mouth would make any porn star jealous, as he looked over to the mirror his ass was clear to see, red and marked from when she had used the belt, she hadn't fared any better, she would be sore for a while, they both would. It was one of the best evenings of his life, she matched him kiss for kiss, touch for touch, each pushing the boundaries that little but more. She had encouraged his darker side, the one he had kept hidden from Jemma, yet this small woman had brought it out roaring. There was no way he was letting her go, fuck the job he was keeping her, she was his.

"Thank you Jemma" he whispered as he fell back to sleep holding her tight to him, thoughts of work gone.

* * *

"Daddy, daddy" coming to, his hand reached for the cover that had slipped down, shit what time was it. Checking his watch it was close to mid day, reaching towards the other side, his hand hit emptiness the bed cold as if she hadn't been there. Threading his hands through his hair, he grabbed a cigarette trying to get his mind in focus, yes he had drunk last night, but surely it hadn't been a dream. The door to his bedroom flung open and Sophia launched herself at him, pulling her close he hugged her, loving the warmth in his arms.

"Sorry pumpkin was I meant to pick you up earlier?" her head was still buried in his neck

"No daddy I just missed you" his heart melted, as he turned her over and tickled her. The sheet dropping from his body

"Sophia honey let your daddy get dressed" his eyes moved to Andrea, seeing the concern on her face had him worried. Grabbing his daughter he placed her back on her feet, trying to sort himself out, His eyes glanced in the mirror and he saw what Andrea was looking at. Fuck, now he had his proof that last night had been no damn dream. His back scratched red raw, his chest covered in bites, and finger marks, he looked well and truly fucked.

"Er yeah give me 5" was all he said as Andrea quickly shooed Sophia out of the room, turning back she pointed her finger at him

"I hope she means more to you then a job Daryl. I asked you to not to hurt her"

"I wont" was all he said looking up at his sister-in-law.

"That's all I ask, you may want to cover the marks on your neck sweetheart, otherwise Merle wont let you hear the last of it. If that is what you look like after a night with her, wondered how bad she looks" Daryl smirked as he threw a pillow at her

"Well fucked is my guess now get outta here whilst I get dressed"

Fifteen minutes later he headed downstairs, his black long-sleeved top covered his neck, his jeans hung low on his hips, he had chosen to leave the belt upstairs, his thoughts on what they she had used it for, checking his phone for any messages from her, confused about why she had left before he woke. A small hurricane ran at his legs, pushing any thoughts of Carol away, bending down he pulled Sophia into his arms

"So how was your sleep over" her face nuzzled into his neck as her arms went around him tight

"I missed you daddy"

"I missed you too pumpkin" sitting his weary body on the chair he accepted the coffee that Andrea had made

"Thought we would go to the diner for breakfast Daryl" burning his mouth, he blew on the coffee, shaking his head, at them

"Plenty of food here to make Merle"

"Missing the point boy thought you and I would go to the diner for breakfast" catching on he nodded, fuck work he wanted to grab Sophia take her to Carols and play in the snow.

"What about munchkin?"

"Daddy I'm going to build snowmen in the garden, I need to practice for Monday Ms Carol said so, we need to beat Ms Beth" as soon as her words came from her mouth his thoughts went on to her, his body already reacting remembering explicitly how good it felt inside her, on her and around her. Merle never missed a thing, looked like his lil brother had got closer to her than he thought

"Come on then let's go" kissing his daughter, they headed to the truck, climbing in Daryl impressed Merle had kept his mouth shut, he knew it would not last for long. Taking his phone out he checked for any new messages, nothing, he would have to text her see if she was ok, only problem he didn't have her number.

"So you and Carol?"

"Fuck off Merle"

"I take it you bumped into her. A little birdy know as Glenn said you more than bumped into her, from what he said you were almost making love on the dance floor. Not normally your style Daryl, you got the hots for Sophia's teacher?" Daryl shot him a look, telling him in no uncertain terms what he could do with his questions pulling his cigarette out he lit it, his head resting back on the chair, his eyes shut as he remembered how soft her skin felt under his lip


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews/fav/follows. A special thank you to Dianahhh, Dixonrocks, georgiapecahs, kawinki, 9livesremember, spygrrl99, lisab876, crazstiz, if I have missed anyone I apologise. This is just for fun, and sometimes the grammar due to my word spelling is off, so for that I apologise.

**This does go into small detail about the night Daryl lost his wife, some may find it hard to read, if so please do not, next chapter will be up tomorrow thanksxx**

* * *

"Did you speak to the buyer Ed?" Philip Blake walked around his desk, watching his second in command, the one man who actually gave him the shivers, he was a sick minded person, someone Philip needed to keep close . He didn't fear him, he just found the man unstable after all Philip Blake feared no one but his wife.

His thoughts went back to a certain night years ago the things Ed and Axel had done to that poor woman, it still did not sit well with him. When he had seen her body skinned to the bone, he had run out of the room and thrown up, that was no way for an animal to die never mind a human and a woman at that. They had found out she was working undercover, along with her husband and brother-in-law, but to end it like this was so wrong on all sides. He had been too late to save her.

Her eyes still haunted him at night, how she had looked at him, struggling to speak, he had brought his head closer, the name Daryl, then Sophia had been all she said as the tears fell from her eyes. It was a few moments later when the door crashed open, the look on the man's face told him without a doubt this was Daryl, he later found out Sophia was there three-year old daughter.

"Yes we got the agreement you wanted the land is yours to do what you wish, the arms trade can still be done over the border, more safely now" Philip came back from the memories, his hand going to his shoulder, as he massaged them out of reflex. Daryl had almost ripped the thing from his socket, when he arrested him that night, he knew without a doubt the man wanted to kill him and he sure didn't blame him, the scene looked as though Philip had been involved in the horrendous crime committed on that poor woman.

"Shoulder still giving you pain" Ed smirked, that had been one fun night, best seeing the look at Dixon's face when he saw what was left of his wife, how the hell did he get off thinking he could put a spanner in the works, trying to bring the operation down. He sat back and played with his crotch, forgetting he was in company, she had been a good fuck, put up a damn good fight, against the two of them, even though she knew she had no chance of surviving.

Philip looked at him in disgust "Can you stop please" he commented as he turned away, what had happened to this man in his life that he was this sadistic, disgusting thing he was now. He pitied any woman who came within reach of him or Axel. He had heard the rumours going round, how damaged the women were after the men had finished with them.

"Sorry, just remembering" Ed looked at his watch, time was getting nearer a good few hours, then the little bitch would be his to command.

"You late for something Ed?" he hated when people started to clock watch

"No not at all, just got me a hot date later" he licked his lips thinking of all the ways he was going to make Carol pay. Philip didn't like it not one bit, without thought he asked, as he sat back on his chair acting as though he really cared.

"Oh anyone we know?" Ed's evil smile came across his face, wondering then if his boss wanted a piece of the action, he sure didn't mind sharing tonight with him. Philip wouldn't be as messy as Axel.

"Yeah Carol, been seeing her on and off for two years, stupid bitch, doesn't give out much, but now I have her where I want her, she's going give it all to me tonight" he even licked his lips at the thoughts going through his head.

"Carol?" Philip placed his hand on his mouth he tapped his chin thinking, trying to work out who she could be, all he had ever seen with Ed were whores from the bars in Atlanta, He never knew he was seeing an innocent woman here in town, if she was with Ed then she must know full well what she was getting into. Must be as sick as him

"Yeah Carol, works at the local school, plays teacher to them five-year olds" he laughed out loud

"Yeah the bitch ain't going to work next week by the time I have finished with her" Ed was oblivious to the change in Philip's stance, his thoughts on the damage he was going to inflict on Carol.

Philips blood went cold, surely he could not mean Penny's teacher, his daughter loved that woman, he had heard all about her this morning at breakfast, how they had done their name, with the glitter glue and the new girl Sophia who had joined them. The snowmen they built, and the fun they had. No she would never be into the shit Ed was in, but then hadn't he said that he had her where he wanted her, what on earth had the poor woman done to deserve such a punishment. No this was not happening, he couldn't save that other woman but he sure as hell could save Carol. Standing up, he looked at Ed

"I need you in Atlanta later today, rumours flying around the Dixon's on back on the case, they are snooping around the warehouses"

"But...I..."

"Are you challenging me Ed?" the man went white as Philip stood over him, shaking his head at his boss, his frustration that Carol would get a reprieve, pissed him off.

"No Sir, when do I leave?" Philip tapped him on the shoulder, smiling to himself

"Good man, I want you and Axel to leave as soon as you can" seeing Ed's anger work up, he knew that he had put a stop to any harm coming to Carol for now. Getting both men out of the picture she would be safe, yet for how long he did not know.

"Fine, guess I will gut the bitch when I get back, do you want to share?"

"That's very kind of you to offer but I will give it a miss" pushing the man out of the door, he headed to his desk, picking the phone up he called his wife.

Ed stormed towards the car, almost having a mini tantrum, just when he had got her where he wanted, things got fucked, up. Pulling the car towards the road, he almost lost control he hated fucking snow, he hated the cold and he hated his damn job, if he hurried he may just get an hour with her.

Hearing his phone go off, he checked the Id, shit he had only just left, what did he want now?

"Yes Philip"

"Scrap what I said I need you both there before lunch"

"Right" was all he said as he slammed the phone to, cock blocker he screamed into the phone as he called Axel. Carol could damn well wait, let her worry, the stress would do her good, little bitch had the reprieve for now, didn't mean he couldn't say his goodbye before he went. Now that was a fine idea, she would be awake, steering the car towards hers he had half an hour, a lot could be done in that time.

It took him 10 minutes to arrive at her house, the lane she lived on thick with snow, climbing from the car, his feet sunk into the deep mounds,annoyed, as it sank into his shoes, wetting his socks, trousers. Why did she not clear the path, she knew he was coming for her later, now he was cold and wet, His anger consumed him as he walked down her path, the curtains were still shut, which meant she was not up yet, that was unusual for her on a Saturday morning, he could normally set his watch by what time she woke. Knocking on the door he waited, no movement could be heard from inside, he knocked again, the red haze coming over him, when he had no reply. He bet she was still with that stupid bitch Maggie, locating his phone he dialed her number, she answered within moments

"Where the fuck are you? I am outside your house"

"Good morning to you to Ed" her words softly spoken, as he dragged her from her memories of the man she had slept with the night before, slept with who was she kidding, very little of that got done. The moment they had shut the front door at his, they hadn't been able to keep their hands from one another. Daryl Dixon was every woman's hottest fantasy, the things he had done to her well it just wasn't normal, but hell had she loved every touch, hold and caress, her body was humming for another go.

"Cut the pleasantries, I have to go to Atlanta, work need me there, need to see you before I go, so get your ass home now woman!"

"Sorry what did you say?" had she been so deep in her thoughts that she had missed what the Almighty Ed Peletier said, she almost laughed at that.

"Are you deaf or just fucking stupid get yourself back home NOW!"

"Oh sorry Ed I Can't" what had gotten into her, this man frightened the hell out of her, so why was she putting more fuel on the fire?. He would kill her when he caught up with her, yet a small voice in her head kept telling her, stay away. Her body went cold as thoughts of what he planed to do to her later, came in,how he was going to force her, shaking her head, her body wasn't ready for that just yet. Not after what Daryl had done to her, it would rip the memories away. Most importantly Ed would see the mark's, and the bruises his loving had left on her body, her life would be over if Ed saw them.. This was self-preservation more than anything.

"Did you just say no to me again!" Carol wanted to laugh at the shock she heard in his voice, the man sounded frustrated and for the first time in over two years, Carol felt in charge and in control of her life, even if it was only for those few moments, she would be back to the scared little Daryl she was different, he made her confident, last night she took what she wanted over and over from the man.

"I think I did Ed" how she loved this new strong side of her, the change she knew was down to the man she had held last night, the daddy of one of her pupils.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH BY GOD YOU WILL PAY WHEN I GET BACK"

"Goodbye Ed have a safe Journey oh don't forget my postcard" cutting the call, she fell to her bed, laughing, dare she sneak a look from the window, oh she just had to. Inching towards the wall, she crept towards the small side window of her large room, not daring to go near the large one that took over most of the wall along the right. Her head just above the ledge, she peered out between the ornaments, she had picked the right moment, to watch Ed Peletier, Atlanta's top business man, fall on his ass in the cold snow. stifling her laugh she sat back down on the floor, her whole body shaking, that was one of the best sights she have ever seen. Now if Dixon had fallen he would have still made it look sexy as hell, most probably have pulled her down with him, then the things he would do, had her body trembling, it was a pity she did not have his number, her body craved a repeat.

* * *

Merle thanked the waitress with a wink as they handed the menu's back, sitting in the corner of the dinner, he sipped on his coffee and waited. Daryl knew his brother too well, they worked in sync knew what the other was thinking before they spoke, he had missed that over the years he went into isolation.

"Go on get it out Merle, ya itching I can see it" moving to get more comfortable, he forgot how sore his ass was, damn that woman had some power behind her, he smirked as he waited for Merle to start his questions.

"Well looks like my lil brother got well and truly fucked, by a little school teacher" he laughed as he watched Daryl squirm

"Ya point is?"

"She's the job Daryl, she's with Ed, most importantly she is Sophia's teacher and last time I looked it wasn't right for a teacher and a pupils daddy to get it together"

"No one's fucking business" Daryl picked his coffee up, this time actually remembering to cool it, Sophia would be s proud of him

"You and me know that Daryl but folk round here could cause some major problems for her, ya a Dixon boy and we still have that stigma to our name. Fuck that we are the best in the business, mud sticks, and Carol is a sweet, good at her job. This could cause her problems"

"You're the on who told me to go for it, hell Merle I did" he was getting frustrated his brother was right, if any parent found out, her job could be on the line.

"I know, like Andrea told me her job could be at stake. I didn't even think about it"

"It shouldn't matter who she is seeing, as long as she's happy" the waitress came with their food placing the plates in front of them she headed off with a wink

"Daryl, she is just a job " he saw the way his younger brother stabbed the fork into his food, showing his temper.

"I fucking know, now drop it"


	10. Chapter 10

Slipping back between the cool covers of her duvet, she pulled it up tight, her thoughts on Daryl, she should have left him a note, even her number, before she hight ailed it away from him. It had been the best night of her life, he was attentive, domineering, and at one point submissive, he had brought a side out of her that she never knew existed, even Ed would have been proud of his prude school teacher as he called her. Why had she not waited for Daryl to wake up? Fear, fear that he would regret what they had done, fear of him seeing the real her, the boring little teacher who no one noticed. Last night he had brought out her confident side, each touch, kiss, caress had her feeling powerful, strong, and worthy of his attention. In the cold light of the day, not long after he had taken her over the edge soaring into another powerful orgasm, she remembered who she was.

A man like Daryl would be easy to fall in love with, when she sneaked off this morning it felt she had left a small piece of her heart next to him on the pillow.

* * *

"Hi honey," Carol had woken around 3pm which was unusual for her, the rest had been well needed after the sleep deprived night before, the phone next to her woke her from her erotic dream.

"Well?" Maggie had done well to wait as long as she had to call Carol, but then checking her mobile, the woman had called many of times already, how had she missed them?

"Well, what?"

"Carol Ann don't you dare leave me hanging like this. How was he in bed? Tell me that boy put the moves on you and you stayed all night? I know he ain't with you now as he's with Glenn so come on gossip now woman enquiring minds just need to know" Carol wanted to shut the phone off, curl up in a ball, and keep her wonderful memories to herself

"He was fantastic" was all she said, her smile wide

"I knew it, a man like that, built like that just had to be good in bed. So when you seeing him again?"

"I'm not"

"WHAT! Oh no way are you going back to Ed please tell me you cancelled tonight honey, after having that man between your legs. Ed will seem like a fat sluggish mistake" Carol sat up laughing at her words

"Maggie, Ed is still my boyfriend and no I am not seeing him tonight, he cancelled so I am going to have a quiet evening"

"No way, Beth and I are heading into town again, they have a live band on at the diner tonight, 20 years anniversary of opening. Come on Carol it will be a laugh and you can tell me all about your sinful night" Moving the curtains Carol glanced out to the snow-covered streets, her room cosy and warm, yet the house itself felt lonely. It would do her good to get out again, oh Ed would be so annoyed two nights on in a row, whatever was Carol Ann doing. Letting the curtain slide back in place she didn't think twice.

"Ok but this time I will drive, what time shall I get you two"

"No daddy has said the roads will still be bad so he will bring the truck out, he ain't got no problem taking us. We will be at yours around 7pm and dress sexy you never know he maybe there"

"I doubt it Maggie he has a 5-year-old daughter and with all the snow my bet is he will be spending his special time with Sophia, building snowmen. I know I would"

"And if he is there. What would you do?"

"Oh you know me Maggie I will jump his god damn bones that man has me aching so much for his touch" her hand rubbed the mark on her neck, her eyes caught the few bites on her breasts.

"I am so hoping he is there, see you later honey" hanging up, Carol fell back on the bed, she hoped he was too, however Sophia would come first and she understood that so much.

* * *

"Again tonight come on Merle, can't you go. I want to spend time with Sophia, promised we would have a snowball fight, roast marsh mellows have the hot chocolate"

"Ya can do all that Daryl, then when she is all tuckered out and asleep ya can go check these new leads we have"

"What leads now, ya didn't damn well have them this morning when ya chewed my ass out over Carol" his eyes drifted across the porch, to Sophia bundled up and covered in snow, her laughter loud over the yard, seeing her so happy warmed his heart, she had just finished building the largest snowman he had ever seen, Andrea was holding her up to put the carrot on for its nose and the buttons for his eyes.

"Pumpkin that looks fantastic. ya both did well" his smile only for her as she waved at him, once she turned back to place the scarf around the snowman's neck, Daryl turned back to the men.

"I know, Glenn found out that Ed and Axel got sent to Atlanta earlier" Daryl's body went tense his fist clenched tight at his side,

"Calm down boy I know you want an hour with both those men on your own, I know what they did..."

"You saw the photo's Merle the fucking photos you weren't there, the smell, the damage" the heel of his hands rubbing his eyes, anything to stop the tears that were threatening

"Daryl get your shit together" he watched his brother reign in his emotions, seeing the worried look Andrea was sending over, Merle shook his head, telling her without words to keep Sophia away.

"Fuck you Merle"

"It ain't me you are mad at Daryl, come on calm down boy this ain't good for Sophia" the moment his daughter's name came out, he calmed, Merle was right.

"What lead? Glenn what you found out now?" His partner moved next to him, having kept quiet when Merle brought up the men's names

"According to my lead, Philip has just closed a deal on the land near the border, however we need to know who signed it off, who is the contact on the council here? "

"Ok Glenn how the hell do we find that out? Not as if I am in Philip's good books"

"There is a large social gathering tonight 20 years of the diner. Philip is the sponsor behind it all, so he will be there, and so will his contact. If we can put them two together, then it is a start to brining him down"Glenn confirmed, then turned to Merle as if go say go on.

"We think the guy is also one of the dealers, new information found that both Ed and Axel are dealing drugs along with the ammo" Merle confirmed as he handed a file to Daryl.

"Hold on what damn drugs? Philip has never been into that shit, his fucking sister died of an overdose no way would he agree to that"

"we think they are working behind his back, with the contact here, maybe looking into blackmailing him when they get deeper in the shit. I am not sure what they have planned but somewhere along the line Philip lost control of those two fuckers, he knows it too."

"So you are telling me that Philip Blake is innocent of it all, that he has nothing to do with the arms deal, the death of innocent lives from those guns he sold across the border, to those people. Jemma's death among other things we have against him" Daryl tried to get his head round all this.

"No, and we will bring him down for that, However this new side of the business is more dangerous, I want it away from this town Daryl., you and I both know what it can do. Glenn has already confirmed the drugs have hit the street here within the last few hours. Daryl they aren't good man, they aren't pure"

"Fuck, anyone had side effects from them?"

"We already have two in the hospital, I got a call from Rick around lunchtime" Glenn confirmed

"He wanted to hand it all over to us, They ain't ever had this shit here in this town and he don't want anyone dying from it neither. We need to put a stop to it. The drugs, the guns and bring down Jemma's killers"

"And where the hell are you getting this information, how do we know it is even correct? who is the fucking insider Merle?. Who can get close enough to Philip and the gang ,to know all that is going down?"

"Philips' wife has provided us information for the last two months, on agreement that we go lenient on her husband" Merle waited for the explosion

"What the fuck!, when were you going to share that little titbit me with me? "

"You didn't need to know We thought it best for your sanity, that..."

" You have no fucking idea if she is telling you the truth do you?This could all be fucked up information to get that bastard she calls a husband off, well No way he killed Jemma. Who the hell agreed to this shit?"

"Dale and before you go off on one boy. The other person who we think can help is that woman Carol, she can get close to Ed and she can find the information we need. I hear he talks a lot about his conquests when he drinks, kinda makes him feel good"

"No fucking way are you putting her in any danger, he already hit her when sober can you begin to imagine the damage he would do when drunk. I lost Jemma Merle I ain't losing her"

"Daryl keep ya mind focused she is still Ed's"

"AFTER LAST NIGHT SHE'S MINE" Storming into the house, he had to clear his head, before he hit out and hurt the people he loved.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n This is just for fun, I am not earning from this so I will make mistakes. It happens. Thank you for all who have reviewed and support. I appreciate it so much xx**

The diner was busy when the girl's arrived, the warmth hitting them as they entered. It looked so large since Jacqui and T dog had opened the place out. The back was normally used for special parties and they even held a liquor licence to sell the alcohol so the atmosphere was happy. Maggie located a booth in the far corner, not far from the stage. Sitting down quickly they ordered a round of drinks, and checked the menu. Carol loved how they had decorated the place, with all the balloons, streamers, banners. It had a wonderful warm feeling about it, yes she was glad she had come out tonight. Pulling her short skirt down, she leaned back, looking at her new knee-high black leather boots, glad she had brought them last week on an impulse. Her cream off the shoulder knitted jumper completed the outfit, and teamed off with a silver necklace and earings. Warm, sexy and comfortable. Maggie had chosen her hip hugging black jeans and silver knitted top that hung off one shoulder. Little Beth was happy in her blue jeans with the sparkling gems down one side, teamed off with her knitted pink jumper, all had dressed with warmth and comfort in mind.

"Hi girl's How are you doing tonight?" Carol looked up, jumping from her seat to give the man a hug

"Rick! sit down come on I have not seen you for a while" He sat down somewhat uncomfortable with Maggie near, after what had happened between Lori and Shane. He reached his hand over to her and squeezed hers

"How you doing Maggie? I ….what can I say?" he could feel her pain

"It's not your fault Rick we can't help that our partners were shit, so don't you ever think you need to apologise ok honey" he smiled grateful that they could still remain friends, then turned back to his old school friend.

"I'm doing good Carol look at you sweetheart you look sexy, if I didn't have my eye on a certain young woman then well" his eyes glancing quickly over Beth.

"You Rick are still the charmer" she laughed hugging him to her.

"You know me so well. Is Carl settling ok you know since Lori?"

"Rick ask me at work this is my time. Do not pull that look with me, I have known you to long for you to fool me. He is doing fine now clear off and bother someone else" jumping up he hugged her kissing her cheek

"Knew why I love you, see you later and Beth you owe me a dance" watching the woman go red, Carol and Maggie waited until he had moved out of earshot

"Ok Beth spill" Maggie said, not missing the look Rick had shot her sister when he had mentioned he had his eyes on someone.

"I...well,...he..."

"Maggie leave your sister alone if she doesn't want to share with her best friends then so be it"

"It's not that I have nothing to share he surprised me as much as he did you" she commented

"Well if you like him go for it Beth, Rick has been my best friend for years and he would never hurt you." Carol confirmed, thinking how well the two would suit each other.

"Maggie your my sister what do you think?"

"Don't envy you when you tell daddy" she laughed as the drinks arrived, they checked the menu and ordered their meals, Carol excused herself to visit the bathroom, speaking to a few people she knew, some parents from school, others friends from the town, she headed down the small corridor.

Checking her make up and washing her hands she headed back to the table, passing a small hidden alcove ,a pair of arms wrapped tight around her waist, pulling her back into a hard body. Lips attaching to her neck, as teeth bit, his cologne she recognised the moment he had grabbed her

"Someone left me in my bed this morning alone, no note, no number why?" his lips continued their journey toward her ear as his tongue glided out to taste her soft skin. His erection firmly pushing into her ass, as one of his hands drifted down her thigh. Daryl had seen her go past, and patiently waited for her to come back, his body reacted the moment he saw her in that sexy outfit she was wearing, his mind already on her legs wrapped around his waist, the heels of the boots digging into his naked back.

He continued moving down her thigh, then allowed his fingers to drift under her skirt, and upwards. Carol couldn't stop him if she tried, having him wrapped around her like this, was heaven.

Tell me why?" he whispered

"I had to leave" was all she said, Daryl let her go, she felt cold without him, taking his hand she tried to move it back where it had been under her skirt

"Oh no darling, you only get that if you are good and you Carol have been bad. And we know what happens to bad girls don't we?" how he enjoyed this, seeing her body shiver at his words,the meaning clear, would she be up for another night?, with him dominating her, making her his again. Or had it been a one night stand?

"I don't know Dixon what happens to bad girls?" she had turned this time and looked at him, checking him out in his black tight fitted jeans, and boots up his body, noticing how tight his black t-shirt was under the leather jacket, how she wanted this man, right here now where he stood. He moved forward his face almost touching hers, he ached to just fuck her here in the alcove away from prying eyes, she had him turned on to hell, the way she looked at him with her eyes, stripping him naked, his cock was rock hard and it wanted to slide right inside it's owner.

"They get punished" was all he said as he walked off leaving her there to get her thoughts together, he was here, she so wanted to punch the air like a teenager, her night had just changed completely he was offering her another night of that she was sure, let the fun begin

It had taken all of his will power to walk away from her, leaving her in that alcove, when all he wanted to do was continue his exploration under that thing she called a skirt, slam her into the wall and fuck her hard, he had no intentions of spending the night alone. Andrea was at his looking after Sophia, she was on his side in all this, making a quick phone call he checked in

"How's my baby?" he asked the moment she answered

"Well sugar if Merle could hear you call me that he sure would beat you. She's fine Daryl, settled with her teddy fast asleep, left the night-light on like you asked. But no bless her she's out for the count"

"That will be her until morning, Andrea honey would you mind?"

"Hold it there Dixon, you bumped into her didn't you?" her voice softly asked.

"Yeah, fuck Andrea I ain't got a clue what I am doing, She ain't a job, hell I can't stop thinking about her, ambushed her on the way back from the bathroom and almost fucked her against the damn wall. This ain't me, she brings it out , all I want to do is touch her, hold her. Fucking brand her as mine."

"Daryl go for it, whatever you feel for her, she must feel the same I have never known Carol to sleep around, and certainly not with a man she has only just met. Ed is lucky at times to even get to any base. Daryl you are not betraying Jemma or cheating on her, you know that don't you honey?.You deserve this so go for it. I will stay here with Sophia, just make sure you go to her house. Don't think Sophia is ready to see that side just yet"

"Thanks, may even be home before you know it, could be expecting too much, jumping the gun so to speak"

"Go get her Daryl and tonight forget it is a job"

"Love you sis,thanks"

"Love you to baby Dixon" putting the phone down she turned to see a sleepy Merle, he had fallen asleep not long after Daryl had headed out.

"He ain't home tonight so we are staying to look after Sophia" seeing Merle's eyebrow rise up, she moved towards him kissing him softly on the lips

"Two nights in a row, got something special" was all he said, it was the words he had left unsaid that bothered Andrea

"She isn't part of the job Merle, you are going to have to find another way of getting to Ed. There is no way in hell he is going to allow her to get hurt" feeling his arms enclose her tight to his body his lips grazed her neck.

"Maybe it's already too late" he whispered,

"Why do you say that?"

"You know the minute Ed finds out about any of this, she will get hurt, no matter what we do. Daryl may have just signed her death certificate, through no fault of his own. Boy cannot help who he falls in love with, and he is already half way there. Problem we have Ed will not allow her to leave him"

"WHAT WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT GUY THINK HE IS?"

"calm down, sugar. Carol has no idea how dangerous Ed is, no damn idea"

"You will do everything in your power to protect her, I mean it Merle, he can't go through that again, it will destroy him" all Merle could do was hold her, she was right Daryl was a tough son of a bitch when it came to work, yet when it came to his emotions, his heart, then things became complicated. He just hoped to god the boy knew what he was doing.

* * *

"Glenn, yo partner, take a glance over in that direction" turning to the area Daryl pointed he tried to see what he was looking for.

"What? Who do you see?"

"Corner booth, I believe we have two women that belong to us, being chatted up. Think we need to go rescue them" Glenn's face broke into a wide smile, he had thoroughly enjoyed his evening spent with Maggie had even agreed to spend the Sunday with her, he was sure she had mentioned sledging down the slopes at the back of the old farm her daddy owned. She confirmed Beth, her kid sister would be out, even Carol too if she could get her away from the shit called Ed, which if she was here with Carol, then that had already happened. They could all have lunch together, he was actually looking forward to it not filled with the dread he normally would have.

"Let's go rescue them" picking his beer up, they headed over, halfway across the room, Rick joined them stopping them in their tracks

"Where you heading to?" he commented, seeing both men a little on edge. Then turning towards the direction they had headed, he noticed the booth surrounded by men, well three men, none he had seen before. His stance soon changed, anger coming from him, as he made a move, feeling a hand clamp down on his arm, stopped him from taking a decision without thought to the consequences.

"I see you have the same problem as us Rick, not too impressed seeing our women being chatted up, Do you know those men?" Daryl asked, not happy one bit about the idiot making a move on what belonged to him.

"Never seen them before, I wonder if they are part of the side line that Ed is dealing in?" Rick confirming, what Daryl and Glen had already been thinking.

"Not sure, but the girl's seem happy, so no point going in like jealous lovers eh? Glenn ordered some bottles of wine please, grab some chairs. Time to show those boys who the women belong to" as they waited for their order, Daryl spoke with Rick, finding out all he could on Ed, after he had heard all he wanted and they drinks were in their hands they walked over, unnoticed by anyone on the table, getting nearer Rick pulled Daryl back

"I love her like my sister don't hurt her" he understood the meaning behind the words and just nodded, if anyone got hurt in all of this, chances are it would be him, she already held part of his heart and he had only known her a few days. He should have ran for the mountains screaming in terror, then his eyes rested on her, how could he run from this woman, she gave him all that he needed.


	12. Chapter 12

Carol had monitored him since she sat back down, crossing her legs, she squirmed at the wetness she could feel, he had her like this. Aching, almost needy, she was a grown woman not a school kid with a crush on a handsome guy that had happened to cross her path. She didn't miss the look he shot them or rather her,when the three men huddled around the booth, or the way he got both Glenn and Rick, involved. He must have had her in his sights from the moment,she entered the diner, she thought to herself, otherwise he would not have ambushed her in the alcove. Had her wanting to throw all her inhibitions away and fuck him where they stood.

She remembered when she first met him only a day ago, was it that short a time, and already she had slept with him, done things to him, with him, that she would never have dreamt of doing with Ed., in fact that man's name made her skin crawl, whilst the man who was stalking towards her, made her blood rush through her veins. Should she be ashamed of what they had done, what she would do again with him tonight. No never, the marks on her body, the slight tenderness between her legs from when he took her so many times last night, had her smiling. Lifting her wine to her lips she sipped slowly, the man who had introduced himself about ten minutes ago, she ignored. Let him talk, she didn't care, Daryl was already proving to her that she was his. Nudging Maggie with her foot, she nodded her head towards the three men who were on a mission to their table.

"Looks like we got trouble coming girls" Carol whispered behind the wine glass, her eyes dancing, this would be fun.

Daryl, sensed her reaction, knew she was watching him like he was her, tonight he would show her what bad girls get, even more so, now she had turned her attention away from him and back to the little shit that was trying his up most to get in her pants. His hand raised to clamp down hard on the strangers shoulder, almost crushing his shoulder-blade with the pressure he used.

"Gentleman, I can see you are enjoying the company of the three most beautiful women in the room. Would you mind if we joined you?" he asked, best be polite before he beat the shit out of this creep.

"Get your own woman these are ours" the one stood near Carol, spoke through gritted teeth, as he removed Daryl's hand from his shoulder

" I see, Rick, Glenn I don't think we are welcome do you?" Daryl smirked, Carol not missing the evil look he was shooting the guy, it actually made her feel sorry for the poor man, but there again none of them were taking no for an answer. Daryl's hand slammed back on the man's shoulder this time hurting.

"Now you see we really do not like it when people are rude in this town, so may I make a very polite suggestion, get the fuck away from our women"

"and if we don't?" one of the others replied, his arms folded, leaning back, waiting for the first punch to fly.

"Well then we asked nicely, guess we will have to escort you ourselves from the premises. A word of warning boys, you really do not want to mess with us" placing the wine bottles on the table, Glenn moved between the bloke who had chatted to Maggie and sat down, acting as though the guy was not even there.

"Oy I was chatting her up" he complained, just as Glenn grabbed him tightly by the nuts and squeezed, bending him down towards him.

"No you weren't now go" letting go, he turned back to Maggie and continued his conversation, Beth and Carol had to hide their smirks as the man headed away from the table doing his best not to draw attention to his pain.

"Beth darling are you ok?" Rick asked, he too ignoring the man who had managed to move behind her.

"No Rick, would you come and sit down with me, these men will not leave us alone" she fluttered her eyes at him, almost jumping over the booth he slid in next to her, his arm moved around to pull her tight to his body.

Carol watched as the man walked off mumbling to himself about women teasing you on. Her eyes lifted to Daryl's the sparkle in them, waiting to see what happens next.

"Well I think all your friends have gone, go on be a good boy and follow" he motioned his arm towards the others who were now sat at the small bar. The man shot a look at Daryl, confirming to him without words that this was far from over, as he moved away he leaned down to Carol his words for her only

"You're time will come Carol ,Ed will see to it, why the hell you want to play whore to a Dixon is beyond me" her body turned cold, how the hell did this man know Ed, know Daryl? He was a stranger, to this town they all were. Daryl didn't miss the blood drain from Carol's face, he pulled the man away from her, almost over the table and down to the floor.

"What ever you have said to her apologise" his anger was rising, his face getting redder, what had this man said to his woman to turn her so white. Seeing the smirk on the guys face, he knew the answer or rather the name he had spoken Ed!. Pushing the man away in disgust he sat down next to her taking her iced body into his warmth, he needed to be careful, if she found out he was on Ed's case, it would be over before they started.

She could feel him hold her, saw him push the man away, yet it was as if she wasn't there in her body. What had that man said about Ed, about Daryl? How did he know who she was?.He was right about one thing Ed will make her pay, pushing Daryl away she rushed to the bathroom, just making it through the door before she was sick. Sliding to the floor of the cubicle, her hand over her mouth, she sobbed, how stupid she had thought she could come out tonight without any thoughts to how Ed would react, of course he would have his men out, especially at a town gathering, they would be enjoying themselves, whilst keeping her in check.

Daryl left it all of a second before he followed, uncaring that it was the women's bathroom he walked in and locked the door, having checked no one but themselves were in the room.

"Come on baby, out you come" leaning back against the sink, he folded his arms grateful he had shrugged his leather jacket off, how had the evening come down to this. He came out to see who Philip's good little friend was on the council, yet here he was more concerned about his woman than his job. This was all new to him, hearing her sniffles he waited, the outside door rattled, women wanting to get in, well fuck them they could damn well wait. Carol needed him at the moment, he moved towards the door and unlocked it, his tone of voice moved them quickly.

"USE THE FUCKING MEN'S YOU NORMALLY DO WHEN THERE'S A DAMN QUEUE" Locking the door he walked towards the cubicle.

"Carol honey I can wait all night if I have to, but those women out there won't"

"Go away please" her voice crushed him, she sounded so child like, scared, frightened

"Honey, if you don't come out, then I will break the door down" he praised himself at his patience, anyone else tried this shit with him the door would be down within moments.

"I have to go home. We should never have..." the door slammed open, causing her to sit down hard on the toilet

"Don't ya fucking dare say we should never have, who you afraid of Carol?" his actions should have scared her, if it had been Ed it would have, she felt confused, her stomach turned, those butterflies were coming in. The man turned her the hell on, kicking the door in like that, the way he stood hands on his hips t-shirt pulled tight across his chest, the same one only 12 hours earlier she had licked and bitten, the mark she made, still clear for all to see on his neck. Daryl saw her arousal slowly build, this woman had him hot from the minute he saw her tonight, fuck that more like when he woke this morning in her arms, his raging erection hadn't tempered down much. Pulling her from her perch, he wrapped his arms tight around her

"You feel that Carol?" she had no choice the way he thrust his hips at her, his mouth now nipping at her neck, he felt her nod,

"Been like that all fucking day for ya woman, what you going to do about it?" Carol held him, as her lips found his, the power she had over this man, had her soaring, he was coming home with her tonight, be in her bed, her body he would be taking. For now he could wait, she had come for a night out, and by god she was having it, fuck Ed he had nothing on this man who held her in his arms.

"Asked ya a question baby" after the passionate kiss she had just laid on him, he moved his lips to the spot she loved most, nuzzling as he waited. His hand already under her top, inching towards her breasts.

"No, not here, please Daryl, " he stepped back his thumb going in his mouth as he leaned back against the sink the sounds of knocking from the corridor getting louder, they didn't have much longer before the door would be forced open

"Do you want me Carol? Want me to make love to you, in your bed, on your sofa, kitchen table?. I really am not choosy at the moment. I just want you" His words had her wet, if he placed his hand in her panties, he would feel only to well what he was doing to her, she hadn't missed the words he used either.

"You make me feel so good, as though I am the most sexiest woman in the place" she mumbled into his chest, wishing he had worn a shirt so she could taste his skin.

"To me you are" he moved closer taking her face in his hands he placed the softest of kisses on her lips, his forehead rested against hers.

"The choice is yours baby, all I know is I want to end the night inside you as you scream my name"

Taking his hand in hers she kissed his fingers, then lifted her blue eyes to his, letting him see the need for him.

"Later, I will take you up on that offer, and I hope you come through as I have never made love anywhere in my house" walking towards the door to unlock it, he pulled her back kissing her hard

"Do you have any idea how that makes me feel sweetheart, to be the first." she taped his nose, as she unlocked the door, a group of women waiting to enter not too impressed they had to wait. Just before she slipped from his arms she whispered in his ear

"You gave me my first orgasm" with that she turned and walked down the corridors, smiling to herself as Daryl waited for the women to pass. How could she drop that bombshell and not expect him to react.

Heading down the corridor, he noticed shadows in the alcove he had pulled Carol into earlier, standing to the side, hidden from view, he tried to listen in work out who it was

"It's turning out a good night Philip so glad you could sponsor us"

"That is no problem T dog both you and Jacqui turned the place around when you moved in 20 years ago, you have no idea how special it is to both myself and my wife, if it wasn't for this place where we met, we wouldn't have our beautiful daughter Penny"

"How is she doing, such a sweetie?" Jacqui asked, both her and her husband owed this man so much over the years, had become part of his family.

"So proud of her, she is writing her name and from what I gather building the biggest snowmen." Daryl almost laughed at that, so Penny was in his daughter's class, now that was interesting, Standing back he saw both Tdog and Jacqui leave as another shadow entered. He could sense the atmosphere change, with all his training he knew without a doubt who ever it was Philip did not like him.

"So you have hidden in here?"

"What do you want, Caesar we did the deal, and I thank you for the land, you got the backing you required. I asked you ,in fact I told you ,we would never cross paths again"

"Not so fast Philip, you see I pulled all the strings for this, at what cost to me?"

"You asked for, my backing, a silent partner and I did that. You know I do not agree with the new side line you have and I will do what I can to put you out of business"

"Philip, do you not realise that we have taken control of the streets here, that not even 12 hours ago the drugs hit"

"What!" Philip was blazing, he had asked for some land made a deal so he could transport his illegal guns. Drugs had never been an option ever, and now they had hit the streets.

"What the hell game are you playing Caesar?, who has back stabbed me, for the contacts? Who put that poison on the streets? Hell man it's not even pure, you knew this, you all did, why put innocent lives at risk?"

"Now Philip that would be telling" he laughed, at last he had the upper hand with this man

"Tell me so I can..." he felt his back hit the wall

"Think I will make you suffer a little longer. after all they offered me a higher stake than I can ever imagine. just be clear on this your name and fingerprints are all over it. You should always be careful who you trust Good night Mr Blake. " feeling like he had put his point across he headed back to the festivities, leaving Philip to wonder how deep he was in the shit.


	13. Chapter 13

Daryl headed outside, ignorant of the cold and snow, the information he had overheard was too important to leave.

"Hi Merle, found out who the little shit is on the council its Caesar"

"That little rat ass, what you heard Daryl? ya wouldn't be calling me just for that" explaining all that had gone on, he lit a cigarette as he chatted, he would be out for here for a while.

* * *

Carol felt good about herself after dropping that little bombshell, she was sure he would not be able to keep his hands to himself since she walked off leaving him hanging. Her happiness faded when she caught him walking out, as if he had a lot on his mind. Blast, just when she thought the evening was about to get hotter, he was going home, her mood dropped, grasping her glass she gulped it down and filled it back up. Watching as Rick spoke to Beth, he was so different with her than Lori, more attentive, touching her now and then as she spoke, yet his whole focus completely on her. She smiled, hoping that this would lead to something more ,Beth was such a lovely women, a little young, but age was just a number, Rick deserved happiness and if it was with Beth, he had her full support. Sipping her drink, she felt the rush of the alcohol going through her veins, she should never have drunk that last glass so quickly, especially on an empty stomach. Maggie caught her eye and smiled, then turned back to Glenn, she noticed Glenn's hand had Maggie's held tight. That was another relationship she hoped would work out, after the hell Maggie had gone through with Shane, Rick too with Lori she wanted them both to find happiness, hopefully that would be the people they sat with.

"So your first orgasm?" her glass fell from her fingers, as the words caressed over her ear, catching the glass before it hit the surface of the table, Daryl placed it upright, his eyebrow raised, at the others, who had stopped their conversations.

"Honey you ok there?" Rick asked automatically moving closer to her, checking her over, what for he had no idea, all he knew, his sister as he liked to call her, had almost smashed her glass, she looked shaken.

"Gosh yes, sorry didn't expect Daryl behind me. honestly I am fine" she was going to kill the bastard for putting her in this situation. He moved forward leaning across the back of the seat, his body hot against her back. Checking the others had gone back to talking he caressed the back of her neck with his finger.

"How about 6 and 7 here?", his body now moving to sit next to her, the smirk on his face annoyed her, not in a bad way, she just felt he was to cock sure of himself.

"Think a lot about yourself don't you Dixon, don't think I even saw 4 or 5" picking her glass up, she almost giggled to herself, when his face turned to stone. So she was criticising his actions, he could see the smirk though and felt the heat run through him.

"Ya wouldn't see them baby, you screamed them in my ear. Last night and this morning,been on my mind all day. How your body felt shuddering through each and every one of those orgasms I ripped from it. The way you flew over the edge Carol , how you gripped me inside you, I want that again, NOW!" taking her hand he placed it on his erection, uncaring who could see.

"Well Mr Dixon all good things come to those who wait" she replied reaching for her glass, wishing the food would hurry so she could eat, then leave with him.

"I waited all day" she glanced at him seeing the bottom lip come out as if he was pouting, oh she so had to have a taste of that, moving forward she sucked it into her mouth, her teeth biting into it hard. Daryl flinched and moved back, even checking to see if there was any blood.

"Guess you have to wait longer" she nodded towards the kitchen, seeing the waitress with their food, then she placed it in front of them.

"Rather eat you, oh yeah I did this morning didn't I?" he licked his lips pinching a fry from her plate, waiting for her next move, which was quick and hard, his eyes watered when her hand grabbed his erection tight.

"Keep going Dixon and I will hurt you more" releasing him she went back to eating, ignoring the looks her friends were throwing her way. She would have to answer some questions later, grateful though none of them could hear what he had said to her.

"Baby I am into that kinky shit as much as you, so please baby I beg hurt me. Give me an excuse to use the belt on you again" just like that he took the power from her, and took control, his lips on her neck as he sucked gently on her pulse, then he bit hard, loving how her body reacted. Soothing it with his tongue, he wanted her, under him, over him he didn't care. He was having her before they left here, no way would he make it back to the car, never mind hers. She had him by the balls, and she knew it, eating her food looking like a contented little cat. She would be purring and scratching him soon, he would wait and pounce. Carol sensed the control he had shown, slipping the minute he bit her neck in public, she almost came on the spot when he did that. Suddenly her breath left her body at the touch of his fingers along the edge of her panties, then further under it slipped as he found out just how wet she was for him. Hell she was soaking for him , all Daryl wanted to do was climb under the table and fuck her with his tongue.

"Um Carol I think you two need to get a room" Rick laughed as the rest of them watched the interaction between them, considering how shy Carol had been over the years, both Rick and Maggie felt surprised how she was with Daryl, letting him touch her , kiss her within full view of the town., Thank god they couldn't see under the table, due to the cloth which covered it. Wiping her mouth she pulled Daryl's lips to hers, thrusting her tongue inside tasting every crevice, he took control within moments, pushing hers back into her mouth with his. Tasting the food she had just eaten,even the wine she had drunk.

"Hope you guys don't mind if I call it a night" all four shook their heads, telling her to go, find a bed and fuck the night away as Maggie kindly said. Taking Daryl's hand she almost ran through the door, shouting a compliment and thanks to Jacqui. The cool air hit her hard, bringing her back to reality, what had she just done in there?, anyone could have seen her. Daryl saw the change in her immediately, no way was she cooling down, grabbing her hand he pulled her to his car, glad that he hadn't drunk, happy he had parked in a darkened corner, thrusting her against the door his hand in her hair, he took her lips again, his other hand went under her skirt, to rip her panties from her.

"Gotta have you Carol. Can't wait" sinking under the onslaught of his lips, had he just ripped her panties from her?, oh god she was burning up for him, he picked her up wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust home. Her head fell back as she took him in deeper, the snow falling on them as he gave her his all. Both felt their orgasm reach its peak, quick, hard and fast, both knowing this was so wrong, anyone could pass them neither cared. Carol screamed his name her fingernails almost gorging his neck as she shuddered her release, Daryl thrust one more time, his seed warm as it splashed her walls. Shaking he slowly put her feet down on the floor, his movements clumsy.

"Never have I" was all he could say

"Me neither" she laughed as she rubbed her reddened face into his t-shirt

"Guess that was number 6, wasn't where I wanted to give it to you, but hey at least we are kinda hidden"

"God Daryl what are you doing to me? Some of my pupils parents are in there"

"Guess what baby I am one of them"

"You are a bad influence on me Dixon, so very bad" he pulled her lips to his again, kissing her softly

"I may be baby, but you love it" guiding her into the car, he climbed in his side

"I do Daryl, so you think I can have 7,8,9, 10 tonight?"

"Think I am up to that baby"

"I sure hope so Daryl, I sure hope so. Out of the car park turn right, I live about 15 minutes"

"I will make it in 5" taking her hands in his he kissed her fingertips, he couldn't wait to have her again

"We have all night Dixon and the roads are slippery slow ok"

"Want me to go slow for your next orgasm?" turning the car on the snow-covered road, he held her hand in his

"It wouldn't hurt you to go nice and slow" she replied as she entwined her fingers with his.


	14. Chapter 14

"You alive?" her head barely moved from the pillow, whilst she contemplated the answer to the question Maggie had asked. glancing to the side she just saw his hair sticking out everywhere, before he snuggled back under the duvet, pulling it completely over him, attempting to get back to sleep, she was sure she heard him complain about it being to fucking early.

"I think so" she moaned trying to feel her legs, her body, wow he had done way past ten in fact she was sure they were on twelve, or even thirteen she lost count on nine. Putting her on loud-speaker, she lay the phone next to her.

"Well you coming or what?"

"I did many times, just not yet but hey a girl can hope" she laughed, hearing Daryl chuckle too

"Ewww he I still there?, you aren't doing it now are you? I mean I do like gossip but not that personal"

"No Maggie we are not doing it, and if we were it would be none of your business honey, now why you calling?" she brought the phone to her ear, taking it off loud-speaker, Daryl didn't need to hear, what they discussed even if it was about him.

"Thought I would invite you over, we talked bout it last night, saying that your man had his tongue down your throat or his hands all over your body, guess you forgot"

"Now if I didn't know better Maggie Greene I would say you are a little jealous has Glenn not put out yet?" Daryl wriggled further under, he so didn't need to hear this conversation, moving his arm he looked at his watch, hell it was only 9-00, they had slept for what 3 hours if that. His eyes drifted over her naked ass, moving towards her half listening to them talk he placed a kiss on the redden ass cheek, his tongue slowly moving along towards her hole.

"Maggie honey I got to go, yes I will be there, you invited him, bless Sophia will so enjoy the sledging, yes 12-00, oh god I really need..." hanging up before she could say bye, her head fell to her pillow, as Daryl's tongue flicked inside her anus, then up along her monkey bone, up her spine to her neck, ending at her ear as he licked around it, His body covering her, so she could feel every muscle, including the hardest one that was aching to slide back inside her.

"Have you not had enough Dixon?" she moaned as he turned her around settling himself between her legs

"Nah want you again baby" his head moved back down her neck, then up to place a quick kiss on her lips, before heading back down to her nipples, which were ready for him to suck into his hot mouth, taking her right one in his hand, he rubbed the nipple with his thumb, the soft globe warm to the touch, pale against his tanned skin, the tip rosy red aching for his touch, he went in for the kill, his lips around it as he pushed it further into his mouth. Teeth nipped causing her body to swell, the heat rushing to her core as he sucked it like a baby, flicking his tongue over the end, then biting.

Her moans music to his ears, letting it pop from his mouth, he paid the same attention to her left, his other hand going down to the soft curls on her mound, pulling them gently , he moved further down. How he loved her body, worshipped it, for who it belonged to and what it could do. reluctantly he moved away from her breast promising he would be back later, his head moved lower, her hands now threading through his hair, either to pull him up or push him down, neither were sure.

His hair felt as though she was ripping it from the roots when his tongue flicked out to taste her. hands then grabbing the duvet in anticipation for the orgasm he would rip from her, he changed direction and licked around her upper thighs, that she almost screamed at him to just fucking do it, his tongue inching closer to her throbbing pussy, flicking his tongue , but not quiet where she wanted it, listening to her breathing change,her body moved of its own accord towards his he stopped resting his chin on her pelvic bone, his eyes staring into hers.

"Please Daryl oh god please" he couldn't help but smirk at her, Carol wanted that long tongue or his hard cock now she ached for release and the bastard was forcing her to wait. Moving her fingers down she was going to finish the damn job herself, Daryl saw her intent and stopped her hands in one of his.

"No baby let me please you"

"Fucking do it then you bastard" his blue eyes shot off sparks he loved how he had her on edge, the comments she had made not bothering him it was her way of pushing him to get it done quicker

"Beg me" she looked at him was he serious never had she begged in her life, his eyes showed her he was joking,

"Please baby I beg you" that did it for him, flickering her with his tongue at just the right place she flew over, Her whole body taut as she came, her juices running down her leg, Unable to stop the tremors that rushed through her. Daryl drank her dry holding her tight as she came hard. Kissing her lips so she could taste herself, as she slowly started coming down from the high. Without warning he thrust in, holding his body above hers, letting her feel him, then he moved slow and deep, his lips tasting any skin he could, she moved under him, around him ,he upped the pace, then he was thrusting them towards their release. Bodies shaking as they came together, sweat glistening on their skin, they held on to each other coming back down to reality. Daryl stayed inside her, softening, moving to his elbows he took his weight off her, Her eyes slowly opened her climax still working though her, smiling up at him , her fingers lifted to push his hair from his eyes.

"You have the bluest eyes, yet you hide behind this shaggy fringe"

"Ain't cutting it baby" he almost purred like a cat when she brushed it behind his ears.

"Didn't ask you, I love it, look at you, every woman's hot fantasy" her hands moved down his body, feather like touches over the marks she had left again. His eyes followed her fingers, loving the marks on him, she branded him, almost stamping her mark telling all women she owned him, he fucking loved it

"So?" was she ashamed of their passion, glancing at her , she had enough bites to show damn well she belonged to someone and that person was him

"You are going to have to cover up" she laughed, her finger soft against the bite on his neck.

"Don't care who sees it, you made the marks, you branded me and I love it" kissing her nose, he moved out of her body, already missing her heat.

"I got around 2 hours before I need to head home sweetheart. What you got planned for the day?"lighting his cigarette he sat up, just looking at her, placing it in his mouth, he let his fingers ghost down her sweaty skin, the blush from their lovemaking clear, she looked beautiful all warm and loved. His heartbeat faster when he used that word, no it was too soon, he couldn't love her, he almost missed her reply, so caught up in his thoughts,she answered.

"Going to Maggie's later" was all she said, hoping his reaction would be a good one.

"Really we are too, taking Sophia, they want to play snowball fights, sledging Hey didn't tell ya she built this big fuck off snowman in the yard. Guess you can come over and see it before you go there" his voice soft almost shy in asking.

"That would be great, are you sure?" he sensed her reluctance hell if she didn't like his kid then no way could this go any further. Shit he never thought about that, with her working with kids he thought it would be a guarantee she would love them.

"If you don't want to, ya don't have to" moving away he sat up, taking a deep drag on his cigarette

"I would love too, just didn't want to feel I am pushing, after all it's Sunday and I am sure you and Sophia would prefer to have quality time together. You..." his hand pushed though the curls at her neck pulling her into a deep kiss.

"She would love if you were there, she kinda likes you" he smiled down at her

"Think her daddy does too" her fingers linked with his

"Oh her daddy sure likes you, so you want me to collect ya?, come see her snowman she is so damn proud of it"

"You are ten minutes walk Dixon I can easily use my two legs"

"Honey didn't I fuck ya hard enough so ya couldn't walk?" already putting his smoke out, he moved back over her

" Well I..."

"Come here woman let me fix that problem now"

Two hours later he left, leaving an exhausted well fucked woman in her bed, agreeing to collect her in 45 minutes, laughing as he walked out of the house

"Dixon I can't move" she shouted down to him.

"Told ya I would have to pick you up " He shouted before he shut the door, happily wrapping his coat around him, he hit the gas, looking forward to the afternoon they would spend together, it would also allow him to see how Sophia and Carol got on.


	15. Chapter 15

A/n Thank you once again for all your lovely comments thought I would post another chapter xx

Carol wrapped up warm, excited that she would get to spend the afternoon with people she loved. Slumping to the bed, she realised the words she had just used, did that word , love, cover Daryl and his beautiful daughter?, smiling as she put some lip gloss on she felt that maybe it did. She was still comfortably sore, between her legs, thinking about how he had come through on his promise, to fuck her hard so she couldn't walk as he so nicely put it.

Checking her outfit, she looked good in her black tight jeans, red knitted jumper, she zipped up her winter white padded jacket, with the faux fur-lined hood. Loving how it sat on her hips, showing of her ass ,Daryl would have his eyes on that later she thought. She located her knitted red hat, and thick gloves and headed towards the door. Her snow boots on her feet, she was ready, glancing at her watch she would have another 5 minutes to wait, excitement at seeing him again ran through her veins. Shutting the door behind her, she walked through the fresh fallen snow to her gate, reaching it as a truck pulled on the small lane her house was on. Daryl hadn't even stopped before Sophia was screaming for Carol, he had kept it quiet who they were collecting, now hearing her excitement he had a feeling this day would only get better

"Ms Carol, Ms Carrol" seeing her teacher climb into her daddy's truck, she squealed with delight, happy that she was going to spend the afternoon with her.

"Hello sweetheart how are you?" turning in her seat she gave Sophia a big smile

"Daddy didn't tell me it would be you, just that he was picking a friend up, oh wow are you daddy's friend?" Carol glanced at him, then back at his daughter, she couldn't very well answer she was more than that, as she was unsure how Daryl felt about them.

"Sophia pumpkin, Carol is daddy's special friend, she wanted to see ya snowman ya built with ya aunty yesterday" he squeezed Carol's hand as she put her seatbelt on.

"Really you want to see my snowman?" her shyness coming through, so much like her daddy Carol thought.

"I sure do sweetie, I have heard it's the biggest one around here. Your daddy told me all about it and well I just have to come and see it"

"When did daddy tell you?" Carol smiled go on daddy she thought tell your daughter when you told me, she just bet he wouldn't say when he was in bed with her after making love.

"We bumped into each other last night Sophia, remember daddy said he had to go out" Carol could see his thoughts were on the same path as hers, the way his ears went red as he remembered all to well where he had told her. She raised her eyebrow at him, as he turned the truck back the way he had come

"What?" he asked

"tut tut lying to your child" she whispered so Sophia couldn't hear.

"Want me to tell her the truth Ms Carol?" he smirked seeing her embarrassment

"I ….er...no I don't."

"Has me all turned on though especially when I remember what I did to you after the statement" his words soft yet deep, already making her ache for him.

"Daddy, mummy always said it was rude to whisper" out of the mouths of babes was all Carol thought as Daryl apologised. Looking out of the window she thought of all she had done with Sophia's daddy, how good it had felt, ashamed that not once had she thought about the little girl in the back of the car, all she had thought of was her own sexual needs, He gripped her hand again as if to ask if she was ok?, she squeezed back and listened to Sophia as she spoke about the snowman. Pulling into his yard, carol loved how large and open spaced his place was. From the old-fashioned farmhouse, to the stables outside, the truck pulled into the snow-covered yard, enclosed within large wall.

"Wow Sophia that is one big snowman" you couldn't miss it, just outside one of the various doors she could see dotted around the place.

"Come on Ms Carol, you have to say hello to him, aunty Andrea and Uncle Merle always say hello, but we aren't to tell daddy they do."

"Why does daddy not believe they talk?" Carol asked, as she turned to him, thinking how much she loved his little girl and her wonderful imagination.

"Daddy doesn't believe, not since mummy died" the sadness clear in her voice, had this man cut himself completely off from his child? She wondered yet he was playful, and hands on with Carol or was that just sex?

"Well sweetie sometimes we forget to believe when we lose someone we love" her heart broke for them both, little Sophia was screaming for her daddy's love, Carol knew he did his best, watching the man slip from the car, she could also see the need and hurt within him.

"I think I upset him again..." her sniffles started , tears now coming down her face, Carol didn't think twice ripping her seatbelt from her, she climbed into the back , taking the little girl in her arms. Holding her tight as she sobbed, Carol looked around for Daryl, noticing a stable door open to the house, was that his idea of dealing with things, walk off, leaving a helpless little girl vulnerable. How many times had this happened before?, how many times had Sophia been put a risk?, because Daryl couldn't cope with it.

"No darling, looks like daddy has gone to get something" Oh how she wanted to storm in after him, scream at him if she had to, anything to get through to him that he had a daughter too. Who missed her mummy so much, she shouldn't have to walk on egg shells, hoping she didn't upset him.

* * *

"YOU GET OUT THERE BOY AND LOOK AFTER YOUR CHILD" Carol had been getting Sophia from the car, when she heard the roar,her eyes wide as she looked at Sophia.

"That's my Uncle Merle, he shouts at daddy a lot when he gets this mood," her voice shaking from the tears still running down her face.

"Oh, and how do you feel when he gets like this?"

"Scared" her tears had now stopped as she cuddled into Carol's shoulder her thumb in her mouth. Walking towards the door, almost within touching distance, when she heard Daryl

"She's got her fucking teacher to look after her, god Merle do ya think I would leave her out there on her own?" she could hear the frustration and hurt in his voice, as she walked from the cold into the warmth of what looked like a large open planned kitchen. Her presence had not been noticed yet, so she stood rubbing Sophia's back to sooth her. The brothers were so different, looking at Merle he had cropped black hair, almost like military style, his black turtle neck sweater matched Daryl's, yet whilst he had dark blue jeans, Daryl had black, both had that look about them, that told you they were on the edge of beating the crap out of each other. Or rather the older man, looked like he wanted to hit Daryl, about to say hello, she stopped in her tracks when a beautiful blonde woman came between them both. Placing one of her hands on the brothers chest, she spoke softly to them, calming both men instantly, then moved towards Carol

"Hi Carol it is so good to meet you at last, I have heard so much about you"

"Erm, oh, I... "

"It's ok, honey I'm Andrea, this little munchkins aunty and the reason we have a huge snowman in her daddy's yard. She wanted to do the best one for next week, I believe my good friend Beth beat ya. Bit of advice, she's very good at building snowmen, always use to beat her sister" her arms wrapped around Carol, as both women ignored the men.

"Good to meet you Andrea, Beth is so lovely"

"Sophia, I think your daddy needs one of your special hugs sweet pea" her aunty nodded her head over at Daryl, Carol glanced over he looked so sad, again the thoughts came in how child like he was, he needed more than a hug. He needed to believe again.

"Ok aunty, Ms carol can I go down now, my daddy needs me" wriggling her little body, Carol lowered her to the floor, Sophia gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek then rushed into her daddy's arms, hugging him tight as he took her back outside, his words soft, yet whatever he was saying had the little girl smiling her head bent to his ear, her arms tight around his neck. The bond was there, yet at times he seemed to break it.

"So your Carol? Good to meet ya sweetheart. Can see what my brother sees in ya" Merle put his hand out for her to take, then thought better of it and pulled her into his embrace,, surprising her.

"Whatever you are doing with that boy, you keep doing it darling. Thank you" was all he said then let her go, the happiness clear on his face. He had seen the way Daryl had been the last day or so and it was all down to this one woman, who honestly looked to fucking mousey to take his brother and his issues on. Yet somehow she had broken through the walls, why the hell she was with Ed was beyond him, after the way she held Sophia, let Daryl work through his pain, he knew without a doubt this woman was more than a job.

"Come on lets head over to the Greene's I got me some snowmen to build, thanks to you sweetheart Sophia has us all building them" he tapped her on the shoulder and squeezed grabbing his winter jacket and gloves he headed out after Daryl. Carol stood there unsure of what had just happened, she felt a hand on her arm and looked up into Andreas smiling face.

"You are good for him Carol, just look after him. He has suffered so much"

"I know, he told me about Jemma" wide-eyed Andrea forgot to mask her shock.

"It was a sad day when she got shot" she had to see how much Daryl trusted this woman, how much he had told her, as it was a rarity that he ever shared about his wife's death.

"No he told me the truth, the one you all keep hidden from Sophia" Andrea let her breath rush out, he had told her his inner most secret.

"You make sure he holds on to you, I have never known him to share that, in fact it was Merle who told me the truth about that night. Daryl still can not talk to me about it. Yet he told you" there was no malice in her words just curiosity at to what Carol had done.

"I kind of pushed his buttons and he roared it at me" her nervousness clear to see,

"I am so glad he did, he has kept that bottled up inside him for so long. Carol I need to ask you a big favour, when he fucks up and believe me he will, forgive him" Carol opened her mouth as if to say something, yet Andrea placed her hand back on her arm to stop her.

"He has been through so much, and I know how much he cares for you in such a short time, all I can say he must be smoking in bed the way you ripped his back to shreds" smirking to herself as she remembered how contented he looked, that morning.

"How?" Carol had to ask.

"I surprised him with Sophia the other day brought her home early and he was still half-naked where you left him, he is happy, but I warn you the Dixon brothers are hard work, Yet Daryl has broken his silence with you, that makes you damn special to me and Merle. All he wants is his brother to move on find someone to love with all of his heart, I think he has found it with you" Carol brushed her words off, no it was all too soon

"No, we have only just met I..."

"Nonsense Merle and I have been together years, we fell in love the day we met, All I ask please is when he fucks up you forgive him can you do that?"

"Of course, how could I not?" Carol was getting more confused about why she kept asking her to forgive him when he messed up, it was as if Andrea knew a secret, that would cause them both hurt and pain when it came out.

"You remember that when he does ok?" Andrea prayed she would, once Carol found out about the job the Dixon's were doing, she may just kick Daryl to the dirt, that would break him, more so she believed, than Jemma's death had.


	16. Chapter 16

Carol followed Andrea out into the cold, she noticed Merle by the truck, but no Daryl, Sophia ran to her placing her small hand in hers pulling her towards the snowman, words all jumbled due to her excitement, a typical 5-year-old reaction. It surprised Carol that her daddy had yet again done a disappearing act, turning her attention on what Sophia said, she never saw him in the truck.

Daryl had calmed somewhat , he knew deep down that Sophia needed to talk about her mummy, yet he brushed her feelings aside, hiding it all under the carpet. So to speak, his way of dealing with it all he guessed. Lighting a smoke he sat in the truck, watching how Carol and Sophia reacted to one another. He should never have walked off, anything could have happened to his daughter, hitting the steering wheel he felt frustration more than anger all towards himself and his actions.

It was true what Sophia had said, about not believing, the sadness was clear in her little voice, when she told Carol. How did he do this? the older Sophia became the more questions she asked and the more questions asked the more he turned and ran. Carol must think he was some fucked up pussy. Dragging on his cigarette, he watched as the window steamed up from his heat, the cold from outside drifting in once the door pulled open allowing the heat to leave.

"Ya feeling sorry for yourself again bro?" Merle climbed in next to him,waiting for him to do his usually exit of running like fuck.

"Guess I am" was all he replied as he rubbed a hand through his hair. His cigarette now hanging from his mouth, patiently waiting for what his older wiser brother, as he often called himself, would say next.

"Ain't fair on her you know" Merle had watched as the women played with Sophia in the snow, enjoying the wonderful laughter coming from his niece.

" Who?" his eyes strayed to Sophia, his heart melting as he heard her high-pitched scream of joy, it had been way too long since he had heard that, the last few days since moving back home, it was more frequent.

"Sophia, she does not know if she is walking on egg shells with you at times, unsure if she can mention her mummy" Merle watched out for his reaction, it could go either way at the moment.

"It an't that bad" yet he knew it was, his abruptness and careless way he shrugged his daughter's feelings away, was guilt. Guilt that he had not been able to save Jemma, guilt that a 5-year-old was growing up without the love of a mummy that every child deserved. He blamed himself for the lot, if he had not brought her in on the job, she would be here today. It would be her playing in the snow, instead of Carol.

He looked over at them again ,then changed his mind,had he be looking at Jemma through rose-tinted glasses?, he smiled at Carol lying in the snow showing Sophia how to do the snow angels, not caring that she was getting wet and cold. Now if that was Jemma, she would have touched the snow said it was too cold, and gone inside. Or if she had even been tempted to lie in the snow it would be for a minute, before she rushed in complaining about the cold and wet.

"She's real good with Sophia" Merle had seen the change come over his brother, as Daryl watched his woman, laughing and smiling with his daughter.

"She is" was all he said, the corner of his lip turning up, she wasn't just good she was fantastic with her, without thought he jumped out of the truck, pulled Carol up and into his arms, his lips took hers, The kiss said I am sorry, I want you, I need you and I ache for you, pulling her closer to him, he could not stop his body's reaction to her in his arms.

"Daddy!" Sophia was almost beside herself seeing her daddy pick her teacher up in his arms and kiss her. Her smile lit up her face as she looked at her aunt and Uncle, then back at her daddy. She made a wish, one single wish, that her daddy would be happy with Ms Carol.

"Sorry pumpkin" Daryl actually went red when he heard Sophia shriek, he had acted on impulse, but he would never regret his action.

"Think you have some explaining to do daddy" Carol whispered in his ear, as she snuggled further into his arms. He escorted her to the truck, whilst Merle put Sophia in her booster seat.

"And you're all wet" he mumbled,her eyes flicked to his, never had a truer word been spoken, she leaned in closer, her tongue nipping out to lick his earlobe

"You have no idea how wet I am" Daryl spluttered on his reply, that had not been the wet he had meant, but hell now the woman had him hard.

"I meant your clothes ya damn tease"

"Sure you did sweetie, that's way you're digging into me" she moved her hand down, grateful that they were hidden by the truck, giving him a squeeze, he moaned in her ear, his body automatically thrusting into her hand.

"Fuck, do ya have to?"

"Well I sure like to fuck but we need to get to Maggie's" he pulled her tight to him, his lips on hers once more, his tongue thrusting in her mouth, telling her without words what he wanted to do to her.

"Later your ass is mine woman" he tapped her backside as she got in next to Sophia and Andrea, her head full of him naked. The flush creeping up her neck into her cheeks as she saw the other two adults looking at her.

"So we off to beat these men at a snowball fight" Andrea shouted out, taking the pressure of Carol. Sending her a silent thank you, she sat back, watching the fields go by, thinking what a complex man Daryl Dixon was.

* * *

Arriving half an hour later, Daryl pulled the truck into Herschel's, whistling when he saw how big the farm was. He thought he had a good amount of space, but it was nothing to this. Parking he slipped out, already at the door to grab Sophia, yet she pushed him away, opting for Carol to hold her hand. Standing to the side, he allowed them to go past, happy that his daughter was trusting another person outside their small family.

"Ms Carol" Sophia whispered, hoping her daddy didn't hear her.

"Yes sweetie" Carol looked down, seeing the fear on the child's face, she bent down to her level. Glad that Daryl was speaking to Glenn and Maggie, she waited to hear what Sophia would say.

"Can you speak to my daddy about that photo please?" she had seen her daddy with Ms Carol, and he seemed to like her, hopefully he wouldn't shout at her or walk away.

Oh Sophia darling you want me to do it now? With all these people?" Daryl would pitch a fit if she did that here, they had come to have fun not cause a war, which Carol was sure would happen.

"I just thought he is nice to you. He may not shout when you ask. If there is more people daddy might be good" pulling the little girl to her,she held her tight, how innocent and sweet her thoughts were, Did she have no idea that men like Daryl, would explode, no matter where they were. This would be the end of whatever little thing they had just started Carol knew it, he would throw away their friendship for sure, yet seeing Sophia's eyes full of hope, she had to do this.

"Why today sweetie?" Sophia shrugged, her head down as she looked at her feet, sliding them back and too in the snow

"Ya don't have to" She sounded so like him, the way she acted, spoke, she was a mini Daryl all over, even down to her shyness which had Carol wrapped around her little finger.

"Well I don't think it's the best place" she noticed Rick and Carl exit the house with Beth.

"Just with it being family and fun, I thought we could make him believe" Carol still couldn't understand why Sophia would want to do this today, her thought stopped when the little girl spoke again.

"Daddy is happy with you, you make him smile. When he is happy he is easier to talk too. I don't know I just, I dreamt of mummy last night and I couldn't even see her face. Daddy will hate me, he will think I have forgotten her and I haven't" her tears fell, Daryl had heard Sophia crying, excusing himself he walked over.

"Sophia darling what's wrong pumpkin?" she fell into his arms crying, Daryl looked at Carol the questions in his eyes,

"We need to talk privately" was all she said

"Why what did ya say to her?" his daughter was hurting her little body trembling, as he held her tighter, moving them towards the house. Thanking Maggie as she guided them to the lounge, away from the rest of the group

"I will leave you here to talk, Carol you need me at all shout ok honey" Maggie had heard some of the conversation, wanting to jump down Daryl's throat for accusing Carol of saying anything to Sophia. Her eyes showing her anger to Daryl he ducked his head, waiting until she left them.

"Guess I made a good impression there huh? Now wanna tell me what the fuck is wrong with my daughter" Carol placed her hand on his arm, hurt that he flicked if off, this was not going to go well, she didn't want to do this not now and not in front of Sophia.

"We will talk later" she said walking towards the door.

"Oh no ya don't woman, ya got my 5-year-old daughter sobbing her heart out, ya say we need to talk privately so here we are private like, So spit it out"

"We need to talk without Sophia, Daryl she doesn't need to hear it" he was getting pissed, what had gone on, shouting for Andrea he gave his daughter to her, kissing her teary face, he watched her go. Hands on his hips he turned back to her, seeing the anger in her eyes, he knew this was going be one hell of a conversation, lighting his cigarette he raised his eyebrow, waiting for her to speak. Carol just looked at him, then to the empty door, wishing she could just run, would she make it outside, If she got there the others would protect her. Daryl never missed a move, she was ready to run, problem there he was one hell of a hunter, she wouldn't get far.

"Dont' even think about it woman, now tell me" dragging on his smoke he tucked his hands under his armpits, trying to control them from grabbing her and shaking the damn words from her mouth.

"Why are you so angry with me Daryl?" if she went about it that way ,she might have a chance, of coming out of this unscathed.

"Let me think. Ya get out the car take my daughter's hand and the next time I look over she's having a mini meltdown you FUCKING TELL ME!" Carol flinched at his words, almost moving back from his anger.

"She asked me to talk to you about Jemma" she whispered, frightened to death of his reaction

"WHAT!?" now he was beyond pissed, what had Carol said to her, moving towards her, he put his cigarette back in his mouth craving the nicotine to rush through his body, anything to calm him from the red haze that was slowly creeping up on him. Carol moved back slowly, unsure of what he would do next, her back hit the wall, as he still advanced she had nowhere to go.

"Shhheee. She wants a photograph of her mummy so she can remember her. She is afraid to ask you Daryl your 5-year-old daughter is afraid of her daddy. That is so not..." his hand hit the wall next to her right shoulder, his left hand coming in her face his index finger-pointing at her.

"WHAT YA PUT IN HER FUCKING HEAD?" she looked down not daring to lift her eyes up to his, he was so angry,

"Nothing" she whispered, hoping that someone had heard his anger and would come to rescue her.

"FUCK YOU CAROL, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YA ARE TELLING ME WHO MY DAUGHTER IS AFRAID OFF, YA AIN'T HER FUCKING MOTHER" he spat the words in her face, as he lifted his hand again, looking up at him, he was out of control, her eyes on the hand above her, she waited for it to hit her.

Daryl was beyond pissed, it was exactly what Merle had said to him , his daughter too scared to speak about her mummy, scared of upsetting him. All she wanted was a photograph of Jemma, and she had to ask a teacher to ask him. This was fucked up, he had fucked up, he clenched his fist, and saw Carol turn away, bracing herself for his fist.

"WHAT JUST BECAUSE YA ENJOY THE ODD BEATING DON'T FUCKING MEAN I WILL HIT YA I AIN'T ED!" His hand hit the wall, seeing her face void of emotion, he had just fucked up whatever Carol and he had going. With his violent temper he had wiped out all that they were slowly becoming, he may not have hit her, yet with her actions and body language it was as if he had. She looked scared to death of him, pushing away from the wall he looked at her in disgust.

"Stay away from me, stay away from my daughter" turning he walked away, Carol slid down the wall, her head in her hands, what on earth had just happened. Had he told her to leave him and Sophia, alone?. No she couldn't do that , she needed them as much as they needed her, now more than ever, he had frightened her with his violence ,yet she should have known he would never have beaten her. A few minutes later Maggie found her in the same place, her face puffy from her tears.


	17. Chapter 17

Maggie held Carol tight, hating the bastard that had hurt her friend deeply and emotionally, in fact most of them had heard the raised voices, Andrea had even taken Sophia to look at the horses, making sure the little girl was out of earshot from the poison that came out from her daddy's mouth. If Sophia had any idea, this would have happened she would never have asked for a photo, she wasn't as stupid as they all thought , she knew, this was her fault. She saw the anger in her daddy, the way he threw Merle's arm from him , when her Uncle tried to calm him down. She knew she had pushed Ms Carol to ask him, even saw the anger as he stormed from the farm,then watching him leave without her. Seeing him almost crash the truck on the slippery road leading out from the farm, she blamed herself for it all, What she had hoped would be a wonderful day was all going wrong, The leaving she was not too bothered about she had Ms Carol, her aunt and Uncle she would be safe, it was her daddy's reaction the hurt he was feeling, that upset her most.

"Andrea can I go see Ms Carol?" tugging on her aunty's coat she waited for her to answer, hoping she could go in and see her, hoping her daddy had not upset her.

"I don't know sweetie. I ..." Andrea wondered what had just gone on gripping Sophia's hand they headed back towards the farm.

"I will kill that bastard I mean it Carol, what the hell did he do to you?" Carol had calmed down, standing up she placed her arm around Maggie to stop her friend walking a path within the thick carpet.

"Nothing" she tried to pull herself together the cold seeping into her bones, yet the roaring fire in the room did nothing to warm her.

"Do not give me that bullshit we heard him yelling hell Andrea had to take Sophia to the stables out of earshot"

"Sophia, oh poor Sophia she is going to thing this is all her fault" rushing out she almost fell over the little girl coming in, bending down she hugged her tight within her embrace

"My daddy made you cry?" Carol tried to deny it, as small fingers stroked through the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Your daddy said some things sweetie and sometimes words hurt"

"Yeah right" Maggie commented behind her, Carol turned and shot her a look telling her quiet.

"I am not happy with him, Maggie but there is no need for Sophia to get involved, is there?. This is not her fault, come on sweetie let us go and build a snowman" she had to do anything in her power to put a smile on the little girls face, she had already accepted that her and Daryl's little thing they had going was over, no need for this little one to suffer too.

* * *

Daryl pulled the truck over about 5 minutes down the road, his anger now abating as quick as it had come, lighting up his smoke he flung the door open for some much-needed air. He had well and truly fucked up there, burnt all his bridges, as they say, more so with Carol. He wasn't good enough for her, he was too fucked up with what had happened to Jemma, he knew that. Thinking about it Carol was technically still with Ed. The thought had Daryl clenching his fist, how he wanted to punch that fucker lights out, no one hit Carol, was he any better though after his little tantrum at the farm?

Then he realised that Carol's was the first name that came into his head and not Jemma's as usual. He had strong feelings for the teacher, stronger than he had ever felt before, and through his stupidity and rage he had hurt her. Well pa he thought you would be mighty proud of your shit of a son, he was turning out just like him, and he hated it. Grabbing his phone he did the chicken shit way and texted her with the only word he could think of sorry, he laughed at that as if a text saying sorry would fix this shit. No it wouldn't, she would delete it, and him from her life, it would be best for her he was no good.

He should just call it a day and fuck her off, oh yeah he had just done hadn't he. So why the hell did it hurt so fucking much, to see her so scared of him. Slamming his phone to the side, he ran his fingers through his hair, no way was she going back to Ed, no way would he allow another man to touch what was his. He would have to work fucking hard to get her back, apologise and hope to god when, and not if, he threw himself at her mercy, she would forgive him. His heart-felt empty after what he had done, his body cold, the only woman who could make him feel again, feel the warmth was her. If she took him back and that would be a fucking big IF, then and only then he would come clean about his feelings, come clean about how much he loved her already. That his lashing out was fear based and nothing else, his fear more for letting Jemma go, and allowing another woman into his life and his heart. His thoughts were all over the place and didn't even make sense to him, so how on earth would they make sense to Carol.

* * *

Over the years Carol had perfected masking her feelings, which certainly came in useful at the Greene farm that afternoon, playing with Sophia she found out how much she loved the little lost girl, who reminded her so much of the moody man she called her daddy. He had returned about half an hour ago, parked his truck, he stood with his head bowed listening to whatever Andrea and Merle were saying, his hands curled under his armpits as if protecting himself from their words. A few nods, and a hug from Andrea showed the conversation was over, Carol turned back to Sophia pointing out the fresh snow on the field.

"Shall we head over to the fields sweetheart? I am sure if we ask Maggie and Beth we can have a snowball fight what do you say?" the little girl's smile wavered as she looked at Carol then at the field, her head lowered and her voice soft.

"I ain't good at snow ball fights" Carol held her hand out to her and bent down to her level.

"Me neither, but we will keep that a secret between us. Shall we go play just us two?" Sophia smiled up at her, the fear of not being good enough leaving, then her eyes caught movement behind Carol.

"Hi daddy" she spoke, her hand dropping from Carol's as she went into his arms for a hug, Carol rose to her feet, her back stiff, the anger still within her veins about what he had said.

"You been having fun pumpkin?" he nuzzled his face into his daughters warmth, at least she loved him unconditionally.

"You messed up daddy" she whispered in his ear, as she cuddled closer

"I know baby, I know, Ya Uncle Merle and Aunt Andrea already told me too. Guess I got a lot to make up for?" their voices were low, yet Carol could hear the odd word

"You made her cry daddy, that ain't good"

"you're right daddy should never have said what he had and he is deeply sorry. He needs teaching how he to be a better man." he prayed Carol could hear him, just to know how bad he felt. The way her back was still turned to him , the stiffness in her posture as she walked away proved she had heard the last statement. He had no idea how he could fix this, none at all.

Carol had heard his last comment, but for some reason didn't have it in her to forgive him, his words had hurt, cut deep inside her. In time she may just learn to forgive and forget but for now it was best she headed home, with a heavy heart she went to find Maggie.

"Hey darlin where you off to?" Merle had seen the interaction or should he say lack of it, between his brother and Carol. Both were hurting, yet they would have to work through it themselves.

"Hi Merle have you seen Maggie? I want a lift home" Merle held his hand up to stop her in her tracks.

"No sweetie you came with us only right we take ya home, I know he fucked up big time he knows it too, in time I hope you forgive his fuck up darling. I think ya good for him, and that boy needs ya more than he thinks" Carol half smiled, he had almost used the same words as Andrea, for now though Daryl could just stew in his own anger, she had enough of it all for today.

"I can see ya itching to get out of here, tell ya what say goodbye to the gang and I will run ya home"

"Honestly Merle I am sure Maggie can take me home you stay enjoy the rest of the afternoon" she made to walk past him into the kitchen

"It's ok I don't mind helping family" with that he headed towards Daryl to grab the keys to the truck, Carol could hear them arguing over who was taking her, yet she knew Merle would win that battle. Heading into the house she said her goodbyes, disappointment weighing heavy on her heart , but there was no way she could stay longer with him there, and it certainly was not right to spoil Sophia's day.

Taking the plate of food, that Maggie had made up for her she thanked them for their hospitality, after hugs and promises to call later to say she was ok, she followed Merle to the truck, feeling Daryl watching her as she went, not once turning to say good-bye to him.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Thank you for all your support in this story, favs/follows and reviews. Special thanks to :- Lisab876, Dianahhh, georgiapeachs,Dixonrocks, spygrrl99, 9livesremember, crazstiz, kawinki, tdcaryl, la8255 , unfable, and guest reviews xx**

Stepping through her door, the afternoon sun was slowly sinking to make way for the cool evening, casting a redness over the sky and the snow. Carol glanced towards the mountains seeing the threat of more snow due before morning, she waved her thanks to Merle, as he turned the truck around. Placing the food on the side , she switched the small lamp on by the door, it felt so cold, even though her heating was on. She knew her coldness was more to do, with what had happened today, she should never have spoken to Daryl about his wife, should have left well alone.

Locking the door for the evening she hung her coat up to dry, laughing when some snow fell from the hood,so that's where Sophia's last snowball had fallen, they had looked for that everywhere. Pulling the curtains across the door and the window in the hall she pulled her mobile from her pocket, and noticed the text, she must have switched it on silence earlier on, and never realised, it was from Daryl should she open it or not. Dreading what he had to say her fingers shook as she opened it, one word flashed on her screen sorry, he had apologised within moments of leaving the farm. He knew he had fucked up, and he admitted it before anyone else had told him. She honestly thought the reason he had apologised was because both Andrea and Merle had told him to, Now she could see he knew what he had done wrong, didn't mean she would let him get away with the shit he pulled, but it meant so much more than he would ever know. She choose to reply , ok was all Carol put, then placed the phone on the side as she headed into the kitchen to make a coffee, in fact ,no she would have a nice brandy and coffee with her food Maggie had prepared, yes she deserved that. The food was still hot so she had no need to heat it up, taking it into the living room she lit the fire, and sorted out her brandy, taking a sip she waited for the coffee machine to heat up, as she tasted the wonderful beef dinner.

* * *

Daryl had sat down at the table with Sophia next to him, his daughter had been upset that Carol had left early and made no qualms about telling her daddy it was his fault. Maggie had calmed down, even stopped moving the carving knife toward him every time she talked, which was a relief as he was damn sure she wanted to cut his nuts off, not that he blamed her. Herschel had told her to leave the poor boy alone it was between him and Carol, and seeing as Daryl,was a guest she needed to act appropriately , which caused Glenn to laugh and Maggie turning and aiming the knife at him. Beth had stood back from it all, and just took it all in, but no one had missed the glances or soft touches that both herself and Rick bestowed on each other. Carl sat next to Sophia talking to her, about their fun afternoon and how they had sledge on the hills at the back of the farm after Carol had left. The evening had come in hard and fast, bringing in with it fresh snowfall, the Greene's had not shut the curtains to the large window at the end of the room, allowing all to see the snow fall within the soft lighting outside, with the roaring fire inside. It felt like a home to them all, even Daryl, he wished that Carol was here with them, he should have left, not her, these were her friends. Feeling his phone vibrate he quickly pulled it out, his lips turning up slightly when he saw it was from Carol, she may have only said ok, but it meant the world to him. He couldn't resist and quickly texted back, "can I make it up to you?",yes it was a long shot, but he had to try didn't he. placing the phone back in his pocket he said prayers with them all as they tucked into the large spread.

* * *

Carol sat down, enjoying the peace around her, the food was good, and the brandy went down well, in fact she may have a glass of wine, no she had school tomorrow so best not. Finishing her food she took the plate into the kitchen and placed it in the sink she would wash it tomorrow, as she felt so tired, it had been a tough day, more emotional, she hoped Sophia was enjoying herself, knowing the Greenes they would make damn sure she had a good time and her daddy, even though he had fucked up, Switching the lights off she choose to sit by there for a while, thinking about the lessons she would do tomorrow with the children, anything to take her mind away from what had happened. She must have dozed off as the sound of her phone went off, waking her up, checking her watch she saw it was almost ten, gosh she needed to head to bed she was up early tomorrow. Locating the house phone she answered

"Don't you fucking answer your mobile where the hell have you been?" her back was up and all peaceful thoughts exited her mind.

"Hello to you to Ed. It's a little late for you to call" she could hear his anger building already, what had she done wrong now? How wonderful her weekend had been without this asshole invading her space, even the argument with Daryl,was better than anything this man out her through.

"Well if you answered your fucking mobile woman I wouldn't be calling so late" Carol slowly rose to her feet, pins and needles shooting through her legs from sitting in the same place for so long, grabbing her mobile she checked oh fuck, 15 missed calls from him, 4 missed calls and 3 texts from Maggie and 1 missed call and 2 texts from Daryl. Damn how long had she been asleep?.

"I'm sorry I must have had it on silent"

"Well get it off silent, if you answered you would know I wanted you. Too fucking late now, tomorrow we have that date. I will pick you up at 8-00, you are all mine Carol"

"What, wait I thought you were in Atlanta for a while" shit when did he get back, how would she get out of this?

"Came back just for you honey" Ed had heard a lot over the weekend, about a certain man hovering around his property. He had made a few enquiries and wasn't too surprised whose name came up. He had a few things on Carol now and he would use everything in his power to use them against her.

"Well its school night Ed and you know we never" if she appealed to his kind nature, yeah right Ed had never been kind unless he wanted something.

"Tough Shit, if you choose to fuck around with a parent to one of your pupil's Ms Carol, then I am sure you will understand the consequences"

"What, wait? How" she knew now he would use this information to his advantage, but how did he? shit those men that Daryl had fucked off on Saturday night at the diner, had he not mentioned Ed's name in her ear, she was so screwed.

"I have my ways, heard you were almost fucking one of your kids pupils in a public place, which I would class as disrespect to myself, and we all know the school would not appreciate such conduct from their teachers, single ones at that. " her head throbbed, school were not too bothered, ok they did have the rule of not seeing parents of pupils in your class and she could understand that, how much had Ed found out? Shit now he had something on her

"From your silence I know the answer see you at 8 tomorrow" slamming the phone down he finished the call, Carol slid to the floor, how the hell could she get out of this.

Trembling hands she looked at her texts from Maggie after deleting all the other calls from Ed .All Maggie wanted to know, was to see if she was ok. Carol texted back saying she had to see her tomorrow at lunch but she was going to bed now. She couldn't speak to her if she tried, opening Daryl's text she was surprised, he wanted to make it up to her, then his second said "I guess too soon sorry" she had left it too long to reply, well he could damn well wait she had more important things now to worry about ,and that important thing was Ed Peletier.


	19. Chapter 19

Andrea took Sophia into school the next day, Daryl and Merle had already been called into work, Philip's wife had spoken to Dale first thing that morning, explaining that Ed had come back to the town without Philip's consent, how her husband was now seeing what little control he had over the man, or should she say both men as rumours were rife that Axel was due back that day.

Daryl's stomach had churned when he had heard the news, had Carol heard from Ed?, even if she had, she wouldn't have told him, not the way he had left it with her. She hadn't even answered Maggie's text until late in the evening yesterday, he had been so worried he had threatened Maggie torture If she didn't tell him the minute she heard from Carol. He had even called her himself, if her friend was so worried, that meant trouble, he later found out she had fallen asleep, didn't stop the guilt ripping him apart inside. Maggie had actually taken pity on him, as he left the farm around 8pm with a very sleepy Sophia, saying she would let him know, and she would help him make amends to her friend, even though she still classed him as an asshole.

"So what are the plans Dale?" Merle asked bringing Daryl back into the now, and the situation they had on their hands, it was bad enough with the gang and the guns, but to have two of them now going against the Governor, rather behind his back, supplying the dangerous drugs, they had a bigger situation on their hands, then they originally thought. The only downfall, they didn't know how many others had gone against their leader and were part of this drug pushing scheme.

"We need someone on the inside" Daryl's feet hit the floor quick, from the desk he had them placed on.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" had they not learned their lesson last time they sent undercover in, was his suffering, Sophia's loss and pain not enough to teach them.

"Calm down lil,brother" Merle placed his hand gently on Daryl's shoulder, getting the younger man to relax slowly. His thoughts the same as Daryl, however they needed someone to see how many were with Ed and Axel. How many friends did The Governor still have in his company.

"We can't allow another person to go in there" his hand ran through his hair, then his fingers fumbled for the cigarette, his body craving for the nicotine he knew would calm his nerves.

"I know how you feel Daryl, if there was any other way,we would take it. However we are sending in one of our guys" Dale pacified the man, he classed as one of his sons, had always classed both men as his sons.

"Who? Who the hell do we have that Ed and Axel do not know about?"

"Shane" he waited for both the men to blow

"Now Dale even I know ya playing with us, if ya thinking of sending Walsh in. That man would rather stabbed ya in the back then help" Merle slammed his hand on the desk as Dale held his up almost in surrender.

"Listen boys, I know you both have issues with the man, but he is the best for this. Since he had Lori got together, he is calmer, more focused"

"Yeah he fucked us up a few years ago Dale, almost dropped both Merle and I in it, when the hell did you allow him back in?" Daryl pulled on his smoke wiping his eye with the heel of his hand, what had made Dale think that Shane would be ideal for this?

"I couldn't send you two in Ed knows you too well, No way would we even allow Rick into this, he has too much to lose with Carl and a little bird told me he is seeing Beth Greene, lovely girl"

"We are getting away from the point old man" Merle commented, thinking the same as Daryl, why was Shane in on this?

"Shane has a good reason to do this, he wants this group bringing down as much as you, we have kept it quiet, two days ago Lori got injected with some of the drugs, she got taken whilst out shopping, We think Ed was behind it, his way of getting back at her for bitching about him awhile back when he was out with Carol or something we are unsure, However she almost didn't make it"

Both men rubbed their hands across their faces, shaking their heads

"Fuck, does Rick know?" Daryl asked, already knowing the answer, before Dale replied, as the man had been too damn happy the last few days, to know,or maybe he did, as she was now out of his hair.

"No, we thought it best no one knew. Keep it on the low"

"How the hell did he take her? Didn't anyone see it?" Merle asked. Still in shock that a man could resolve to such despicable depths to get revenge over a bunch of words.

"She had parked her car in an alley around from the shops, no one saw a thing, the good thing is she wasn't violated as such"

"So you don't think pushing some dangerous drugs in her fucking system, without her consent ain't violation Dale?" Daryl had now gotten up and started pacing the room a sure sign his anger was getting the better of him.

"I meant rape Daryl but you are right, what they did was disgusting, However we now need to get on top of this before anyone else gets hurt. Daryl will you look at me" the younger man stopped his pacing his eyes full of hate for the man who had committed the crime, yet he calmed them as best he could as he turned to his boss, his mentor, and his father figure

"WHAT?"

"Ed is back, he is more dangerous than we ever thought, How safe is Carol?" that did it, that sent him over the edge of the anger he had kept away, throwing a chair against the wall, he stormed out, His thoughts of her running through his head, thoughts of her drugged up, dead, raped, beaten, skinned alive, he couldn't go through all that again, He wouldn't allow Ed anywhere near her. Hearing footsteps behind him, he felt the hand hard on his shoulder pulling him back down to reality

"Going off half cocked ain't going to saVe her. Calm down lil brother. Let Shane go in and test the waters, we will keep an eye on her, she may still be mad at you, yet one thing I know about you is the way you hide in the shadows. Protector her if you need to boy, but don't go mad at us for Ed's fuck ups" Daryl placed his hand on Merle's tapping it to show he understood, walking towards the exit he noticed Shane. Heading towards the guy he had to check about Lori, see how the guy was, he may be a dickhead, but he was still a colleague, Daryl knew full well what it was like to have some one you love in danger.

"Shane, hold up a minute" the man turned his eyes misty from just coming back after seeing Lori, they had told him she was doing better, yet the full diagnosis of the damage done to her body or mind, could take months.

"What? I gotta go sort out with Dale" he was still wary of the brothers, he knew he had fucked up a while back with them, with a Dixon once you fucked up, that was it, no forgiving from either of them, so why would they be passing the time of day with him now.

"Listen man heard about Lori, and god I am so sorry How is she doing? Surprised was an understatement, a Dixon caring about others outside his family, then he remembered what Daryl had gone through, how the man suffered, how he and his little girl were still suffering, if anyone could understand what he was going through, it would be this tough, rough man.

"Not good, they aren't sure what the long-term damage will be" he hung his head, praying the damn tears would stay away, at times he wondered if this was his punishment for dumping Maggie the way he had, for pursuing Lori the minute Rick had fucked up Feeling a hand on his back, he looked back up.

"She will be ok, she came through, for what it's worth I understand, and even though it's no consolation she is alive"

"Thanks, I have to keep reminding myself that, I appreciate it Daryl. I know how hard it was for you, how hard it still is. I pray I never have to live through the hell you did"

"I hope you don't, just love her better, you need me at all you shout ok" Shane nodded and walked towards Dale's office, Daryl eyes following him, the words he told Shane he meant, the more he thought about them the more he realised he should apply them to Carol. He had been given the prefect opportunity to move on, thanks to Jemma. Merle had heard it all, glad to see his younger brother actually thinking of others and not just his pain. He hoped this was a turning point now, that in time they could all move on, Daryl and Sophia with Carol in their lives.

"Ain't right what that bastard did, no need for anyone to suffer what I did. Time for them all to be brought down Merle, every damn one of them"

"Good to have ya back lil brother" they headed out into the winter sun, pulling their shades over their eyes, both in black jeans, leather jackets, they walked towards the bikes, dangerous on slippery roads yeah but who cared they were Dixon and they thrived on danger.

* * *

Carol smiled as Sophia walked up to her, the other children had put their coats and hats on, Beth was helping them with their gloves. It was almost play time, and she was looking forward to going out into the cold with the winter sun on her face.

"Hello sweetie what can I do for you?" Sophia felt all shy, her daddy had asked her to give Ms Carol the small gift in her pocket, she felt nervous and had bitten her lip most of the morning before she built up the courage to do it.

"I gotta. I mean my daddy. " Carol bent down moving her away from the others, sensing her awkwardness with the way her words came out

"Your daddy what sweetie?" her stomach turned at the mention of the man, she was still so angry at him, yet he had sent his daughter in with a gift, that she had gripped so tightly in her small hands

"He told me to give you this and say he was very sorry, and..." her head bent, she couldn't remember the words, yet she had practiced them so hard. Carol saw her bottom lip trembling a sure sign on any child they were getting upset.

"Never mind darling, he could have told me himself you know" she smiled at her as a small wooden Cherokee rose dropped in her hand. It was the most beautiful gift she had ever received, taking in its beauty she softly stroke the wood.

"He made it himself" Sophia confirmed her suspicions

"It's beautiful, so delicate, he is a very talented man your daddy" and in bed she thought to herself her cheeks going red. He was more than talented in that department, was there nothing that man couldn't do, oh yeah move on.

"He let me have a photo, in fact he has put a few up in my room, I can remember mummy now" her eyes filled with the tears she had been keeping at bay, Carol hugged her tight, so the man had listened to her after all, didn't mean she would forgive him, yet he was sure going down the right route for it.

"That is wonderful news. I bet you like that don't you sweetie"

"I am sorry daddy got real mad at you, he does care about you, I know he does"

"Well sweetie that is between daddy and I, you go join the others whilst I put this somewhere very special" as she moved towards her desk, she thought about his actions, that was a one big move for the man, and then this small gift. She had to thank him it was the least she could do, unable to call on work time she quickly sent off a text, thanking him for the beautiful gift, and more importantly making his daughter one happy little girl, by putting photo's up of her mummy.


	20. Chapter 20

"Wow, Carol that is beautiful, so he made this for you?. That man is trying honey" Carol had met Maggie in the local café, two minutes walk from the school she had an hour for lunch so it was much easier this way, though the hot chocolates and cream, with the toasted sandwiches kinda swayed the decision for both women.

""You changed your tune from last night Ms Greene" Carol commented as she sipped her drink still holding the gift, it was so perfect

"He fucked up, he knew he had, think the threat of his balls being cut off with the carving knife could have been the decider" Carol almost spat her hot chocolate out

"You what? Oh Maggie tell me you didn't"

"So I waved the knife about near his lower parts, not my fault he took it as a threat to have them sliced off"

"That is why I love you so much Maggie Greene" both of them smiled, then laughed at the thought of how terrified Daryl must have been

"He hurt you Carol and I wasn't having it"

"It's ok, I think he is trying to apologise in his own way, he actually put some photo's up of Sophia's mummy in her room, that is a massive step for him and a hard one I can imagine. She said she woke up and they were up, I cannot think how much pain he must have been in to do that" her thoughts now on him and how he must have suffered.

"Oh no you don't I can see the pity in your eyes, You are not forgiving him that easy, no way he fucked up and if he wants you back then he needs to grow some damn balls and work for you"

"Oh Maggie I am nothing special" Maggie knew then and there who had been in touch, her strong friend was slowly being removed, the weaker one sneaking in. well no way in hell was Maggie allowing this to happen again.

"When did the bastard call?" she sat back and waited, seeing the change in Carol's body language, yep she hit the nail right on the head

"How did you?"

"Stop right there Carol, How long have we been friends eh? Too damn long for me ,not to notice the difference in you when that bastard comes a calling, and from the looks of you, I don't think you told him to fuck off either" Carol hated how easily Maggie could read her, but there again she was the same with her, the beauty of knowing each other since high school. Running her fingers through her long hair she took a deep breath and told Maggie what had happened.

"He threatened to tell the school I was sleeping with one of my pupils parents"

"Yeah and so fucking what, school know full well you have a damn life out of it" Maggie was seeing red, she hated that man more and more with each passing moment, what she would give to have five minutes with the little shit, and her carving knife, oh the fun she would have.

"Come on Maggie you and I both know it is frowned upon, more so if it is a pupil in your class. It's my job"

"So you are going to let that little shit dictate to you how you live your life. No Carol, you are stronger than this. How many more months has Sophia got with your class before they move up a year?" Carol looked at the table-cloth then at her uneaten lunch, funny her appetite had now gone south

"Well we are in November now, so what another 7/8 months" Maggie cringed, no way would Carol or Daryl be able to keep away from the other once they made up. That would be asking way to much from either of them. Their passion was powerful, strong and uncontrollable when they were together, a little like her and Glenn, yet he was more restrained in his actions, well in public.

"Nah too long for you two to hold out, fuck did I tell you I hate that shit" Carol smiled at her words

"Yeah a few times I think"

"Well what are you going to do about it? I mean when you and Daryl make up which we all know will happen in time, no way can you keep your hands off each other for that length of time"

"Are you saying we are unable to control ourselves?" Carol smirked at that from the moment they had met, that first handshake they had wanted the other, the few times they had made love, had sex, fucked, they were like rabbits, Maggie was correct in what she said.

"Well honey the way you two eye fuck each other, is all I am saying, back to this other little problem what did you tell him?" She watched Carol actually go into herself, this was so not good, not good at all

"He is picking me up at 8" Carol waited, there it was, slam, Maggie almost broke her cup as she slammed it back on the table, causing a few people to look around. Waving in apology and mouthing sorry she moved closer to Carol, and spoke through gritted teeth

"You did what?"

"He is picking me up at 8" was all she said as she looked down at her plate hoping she could leave soon

"Are you fucking crazy? he will kill you now he knows" seeing Carol's face pale

"Oh fuck tell me honey you didn't still agree, Carol please you can't do this, I am begging you" Maggie didn't fear much in her life, s yet she certainly feared for Carol now. What that man was capable off was unbelievable the torture he could inflict on her. Yet all Carol could do was sit there and allow Maggie to rant and rave at her.

"I have no choice Maggie"

"Yes you fucking do, this is bullshit Carol, Daryl will flip his shit when he finds out and believe me honey he will. I ain't letting you do this"

"Please Maggie just say I have your support ,it is only one date, one evening and then I will call it all off" Maggie reached for Carol's hands feeling the coldness of them

"You know what can happen in a night Carol, I can tell he has already made threats, do you really think he will allow you to leave him ever?"

"He will I know he will" Maggie stood up throwing her money on the table, she couldn't do this

"You are more of a fool than I thought you were Carol" storming from the café she headed towards the police station, she knew Glenn had a meeting around 2pm with his group, she would sit and wait till he arrived, hopefully they could put a stop to this madness.

Carol looked around, ignoring the people staring at her, she paced her money on the table and left, she felt so alone, this is just what Ed would want, her isolated from all she loved, it was only one night she could get through that surely.

* * *

Ed had waited long enough for the bitch, still annoyed at Philip for putting a halt to his plans on Saturday, his anger had slowly built, now with the news she had been seen with Dixon, well her life was going to be hell. He smirked to himself, all the things he was going to do to her, the drugs he had in a syringe hidden in the bedroom, another thing he would use against her to keep her close. If the school knew she was doing drugs her job would be gone, then of course he couldn't wait to let her know, how Dixon knew him, How the man only came after her to get to him, after all who would want a washed up school teacher, when they already had the beauty Daryl had called his wife. All Carol's insecurities would be preyed on tonight and he couldn't fucking wait. She would learn without a doubt who the hell owned her, after tonight she would have no where else to turn but to him, he would make sure of it, after he had beaten her into submission of course.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N This is a little dark, so if you do not wish to read the next chapter will be up tomorrow. **

Daryl felt like a school kid all excited when he read the thank you text from Carol, so she liked his gift, that was something, she had accepted it and kept it. Sitting in the car park of the small diner in Atlanta he dragged on his cigarette, how should he answer? That was the problem, fuck it had never been this awkward before, even with Jemma.

However with Carol he had fucked up, so he certainly had to be damn careful what he put down, asking her out now may seem too pushy. Catching a glimpse of Merle still in the queue for the food, he quickly replied, "glad you like it, maybe I can make it up to you soon?" and left it at that. The ball was now in her court, his stomach rumbled, they had been on the road for almost 2 hours, and with the early start, breakfast and lunch had not made the list of plans as yet. When Merle pulled over 10 minutes ago, he agreed they needed food, it would be late evening when both men would be back in town. They had agreed to go check the warehouses again, Dale was sure that Philip had moved the merchandise already, ensuring nothing was left to find.

"Here ya go bro" Merle handed him a burger and coffee, they could easily have eaten in the diner, both agreed it would take too much time, of which they had little available. Philip's wife had phoned Dale again at 1pm confirming the movement of the goods was going ahead, they needed to get to this warehouse and check.

"That sure hits the spot boy" Merle had almost finished his burger before Daryl had even opened his, at times he wondered if his brother actually chewed his food or just swallowed it whole.

"Slow down will ya" he could see the older man was already itching to carry on their journey

"Time's a wasting lil bro, we have a few more hours of daylight, then the snow is coming in, will take us a good three hours to head back, wanna see my Andrea at least sometime today" all Daryl did was nod, he would miss the bedtime ritual with Sophia, it was one of his favourite times, after she had her bath and cleaned her teeth.

They would settle in her room, her under the covers him next to her on the bed, she would tell him all about her day, who she had played with, he would listen to it all. Then when she became tired out came her favourite book, The Magic Faraway Tree, it was one of three books in the series and he must admit he was enjoying reading it. He only ever got two pages, three if he was lucky read, before she fell asleep. At times when he lay there listening to hear breath, he almost read the next page, then thought against it, they would find out what happened together as they went along. Shaking his head from his thoughts, he looked at Merle then at him, they were two tough looking men,who had worked hard to get where they were, yes they had enemies, even their colleagues were wary around them at times, yes they had suffered shit to get where they were. But both men were pussy whipped when it came to their women, in Merle's case his beloved wife Andrea and Daryl's his little girl Sophia, and he was hoping to add Carol to that list too if she would have him.

* * *

Maggie was non too happy when Glen arrived, she explained in detail what had happened with Carol, how she was meeting with Ed later that night. Most importantly it was up to Daryl, to stop this shit before Carol got hurt, she raged for a good hour when she found out Dale had sent the men to Atlanta. Then turned to Glen telling him, he had to sort it, the poor man had no idea what to do, Carol was a grown ass woman and technically she could do what she wanted, which had Maggie seeing red, she stormed from the building, shouting to all who could hear, that if she had to attend her friend's funeral, then she would gut each and every one of them. Glen watched in sheer fear as she went to her car, what had just happened.

"Good woman there Glen, but sure scares the shit out of me" Shane had heard it all, and kept a low profile, he knew Maggie's tempers and no way would he give the woman anymore reason to beat up on him. He laughed when he heard her laying into Glen, so he was the new man in her life, the poor lad looked scared shitless, waiting till she had left, he approached

"Yeah, you should know" Glen actually regretted his words when he saw the older man cringe.

"I know, but you can't help who you fall in love with, Look after her, she deserves some happiness"

"I will, already falling for her, anyway enough where is Dale sending you in?"

"Got to make nice with the Governor later,have an interview with his wife as his bodyguard, she fears for the shit's life"

"Yeah well no getting trigger happy, we need all the information we can get" seeing Shane smile.

"You know me, anyway what did she want?" he nodded in the direction that Maggie had headed.

"Want's me to get hold of Daryl, something about Carol seeing Ed tonight, only he is in Atlanta"Glen grimaced, he sure did not want to pass the information on to Dixon.

"Fuck, you need to get him on his mobile, give him a head's up, he won't get back in time, but he needs to know" Shane worried for Carol, she was putting herself in danger.

"Don't I know it, just don't fancy being the one to tell him, that his woman is off to see her boyfriend. He's going be pissed."

"Life sucks at times Glennie boy, you gotta do what you have to. Good luck on speaking to Dixon" he walked off, Daryl would flip his shit, that was certain, seeing the younger man swallow hard then pull his mobile out.

"Hey man, had Maggie in, er don't know how to tell you this but Carol is going out with Ed tonight. Ok bye" Glenn was actually glad in a way that Daryl had not answered, he was not up to hearing the man roar like a demented man, always cleared his ears out.

* * *

Carol left school with a heavy heart, the only good thing about today was the beautiful gift Sophia had given her from Daryl, and the fact the man was trying his hardest to make up for his mistake, Tonight she would finish it with Ed and tomorrow or Wednesday she would think about meeting Daryl for a coffee, he still had a lot of grovelling to do. Heading home she pulled the car into her small lane, the roads were still bad, but passable, the forecast had said heavy snow was due. How she didn't want to go tonight, she dreaded how Ed would be, she had heard the rumours over the years and ignored them. Until recently Ed had never shown her anything but respect, yet when he tapped her the other day, things had changed.

Ed arrived 10 minutes early, too impatient to start the madness and pain he planned to inflict on Carol. Knocking on her door, he waited for an answer, how he hated this poky little house, she could do so much better, after tonight she would be, he planned on her staying in his large apartment, with the double security, away from all the outside, away from Dixon. hearing the door unlock, he pasted on his smarmy smile, what the hell did she have on?

"You are early Ed?" Carol's stomach churned, when the door had gone, praying it wasn't Ed, all her prayers left unanswered when she saw him standing there. He was normally around 15/20 minutes late, so she knew he had plans for her. Shakily she allowed him into her home, her security and safety zone, he had never bothered coming in before.

"What the fuck have you got on? Where's the dress I told you to wear?" his anger clear, she backed away towards her kitchen, hearing him slam the door shut, the lock turned, she had nowhere to go, she felt trapped in what she classed as her safety zone.

"I...it's too cold for that Ed, Don't I look ok?" he cast his eyes down her black pants, and silvery jumper, her black heels on her feet.

"Take the outfit off" was all he said as he moved forward, he couldn't be bothered taking her out, he was going to do what he planned here, in her safety zone, she would never look at her small house the same way.

"Please Ed I..." she fell to the floor, when his fist connected with her jaw, reaching up through tear filled eyes ,she checked for damage, it was so sore. Ed had moved closer now and reached down squeezing her jaw tight, making sure the finger marks would be there for a good few days. His teeth gritted, he shouted at her

"I SAID STRIP!" She had never seen him so angry, the Ed she knew was no longer in front of her, this was a monster and she felt scared. Struggling to stand up, she moved slowly back towards her counter, if she could just get to a knife. Ed knew her intentions and stopped her, his hand ripped the clothes from her back, as he back-handed her again, causing bleeding from her mouth.

"You stupid bitch" Carol tried to get up, the pain from her face, excruciating, placing her arm on the side, her top now ripped to shreds, she attempted to pull herself up, she felt a pinprick on her arm, trying to focus her eyes, she saw what looked like a syringe in Ed's hand.

"What are you doing? " she spoke softly, knowing she was in grave danger and she had to escape, get to safety before he killed her

"It will be so much fun with this in your system" his words, terrified her, what had he done? Her body felt warm, as though she was floating, she didnt push him away when he carried her to her room, her arms too limp to push at him, as he tore at her clothes. She screamed, or so she thought as the pain ripped through her, feeling him pushing himself inside her, she didn't want this, she wanted Daryl, Carol screamed his name the pain between her legs, this wasn't right. Her body was no longer her own, she felt something metal on her skin, then saw blood.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN PLAY AROUND WITH ANOTHER MAN. YOU FUCKING BITCH!"Trying to get her words out they sounded mumbled, her mouth felt like cotton wool

"Please no, don't do this"

"Oh you are going to beg again and again Carol, no man touches what is mine. Did you let Dixon fuck you eh?" her mind tried to get the words straight in her head, how did Ed know about that and more importantly about Daryl's name.

"YOU THINK I DON'T HAVE YOU WATCHED, EH?" as he spoke he continued his painful assault on her body, the blood from her veins turning him on, he had cut her enough to bleed, just not enough to cause too much damage as yet.

"I...we" she couldn't get the words out, as she slipped in and out of conciousness.

"WANNA KNOW WHY THAT BOY IS HANGING AROUND YOU CAROL EH? YOU THINK HE WANTS A WASHED UP SCHOOL TEACHER, WHEN HE HAD JEMMA AS HIS WIFE.?"

He roared at her, enjoying seeing the confusion on her face.

"You see it was Axel and I that did that damage to his wife, we gutted her like the pig she was, made him suffer, his daughter suffer. He got into our business and now he thinks he can get me by fucking you" he saw her finally break in his arms, he had done what he wanted to do, break her completely

"Oh dear don't tell me you thought he loved you, wanted you. He had Jemma, that whore could have had anyone she wanted, she was hot, tight, and she screamed for him, even at the end when she was dying she held on to say goodbye to him" Carol, cried for Daryl, for Jemma and Sophia, she had broken, so much in pain, watching Ed get up she noticed another shadow behind him, how had he got in?.

"Please no!" was all she got out as Axel moved into the room, then blackness took her.

* * *

Merle and Daryl made it to the warehouse as the merchandise was moving, the older man called for back up, as Daryl did his best to stop any further evidence from being removed. It took the Atlanta cops 5 minutes if that to arrive, Dale already had them on standby, both men smiled, at last they had some proof, at last some evidence against Philip. They knew that things were looking up for them, both smoking they watched as some of the closest gang members to Philip were hand cuffed into police cars.

"Good job lil brother, they can't deny this"

"Sure can't Merle, at last we can start to bring him down" taking his phone from his pocket Daryl flicked through the text's, his body taunted when he read Glen's

"You ok there boy?" Daryl almost lost his shit, kicking a crate near him, he re read the message, when had he sent it? Fuck around lunchtime, he had to get back. flicking his cigarette to the floor, he mounted his bike, already revving it up.

"No, Carol has gone out with Ed" Merle dropped his cigarette to the floor, climbing on the bike he gunned it down the road, both dreading what they would find.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Due to the wonderful reviews and support on the last chapter, which was hard to write. I wanted to post this next one thank you again for all your support on this xxx**

The sound of the bikes echoed through the stillness of the night, both men off them almost before they stopped, It felt like hours since they had left Atlanta, hours since Glen had sent that text. Daryl had stopped along the way, putting in a call to Rick and Shane, explaining the situation, with promises from both men they would head out to Carol's straight away. He had felt his phone go off a few times on the way, yet chosen to ignore it, he had to, no needed to get back to his woman.

The front door had been left unlocked, Daryl pushed it open, the smell of blood met him, thank god it wasn't death that he wouldn't be able to handle. The lights in the room were still dimmed, yet he could not miss the tell-tale signs of blood along a wall, spots up the stairs. His heart in his mouth, he thought back to Jemma, he just hoped Rick and Shane had stopped whatever had gone on here. Stumbling up the stairs, he almost collapsed, the mess in her room. She had put up a struggle, where was she?. moving further in he stopped, all the blood that was there. No this couldn't be happening not again, had he not suffered enough and now this. Merle felt his phone vibrate in his pocket pulling it out he answered

"Yeah Rick, they have no problem I will bring him down and thanks, I mean it thanks for this" Daryl ignored the conversation his thoughts on what had happened here. Had she suffered, was she dead?

"Come on boy, she's in hospital, Rick and Shane must have disturbed them from doing what they had planned" Daryl turned to him, relief rushing through his veins.

"What?" Merle's words came through loud and clear, they had planned to do more. was all that blood Carol's?

"Listen Daryl, they found some stuff" again he felt confused, he had to get to Carol, yet his brother was delaying him.

"What do you mean some stuff Merle?"

"Fuck, man I don't want to tell you, but you are going to find out. They found the same instruments they used on Jemma, " Daryl fell to his knees, tears in his eyes, not again

"Carol confirmed they never used them, Rick and Shane came in before anything else could be done, some of the blood belongs to Axel ,they chased the bastards as far as they could, but Carol needed medical help. She's got a few marks from a knife Ed used."

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM"

It's ok Daryl come on calm down, they will heal in a week, not deep and will not scar, she is not as bad as it could have been"

"WHAT?! Have you looked at the fucking bed, have you not heard what you told me, was she raped Merle? Tell me did that fucking bastard rape her?"

"Yes, I am so sorry" Daryl headed back downstairs, already moving towards his bike

"You do know Merle, no matter what happens he is dead" Merle nodded understanding where his brother was coming from, he would expect no less if it had been Andrea, he would say the same.

"They got Axel, Dale has just texted me" was all he said as Daryl pushed his helmet on.

"Good, someone I can fucking torture to get information, You tell Dale he is mine"

"He already said that Daryl, he is leaving both men to you." Daryl nodded as he turned the bike towards the local hospital.

* * *

Carol was sore, but comfortable now the pain medication had set in, the night had been blurry, and both doctors had confirmed she may not even remember some of it.,which in itself would be better for her. Reliving what Ed had put her thorough was something she would conveniently love to forget. She had been checked for everything, one thing they couldn't just yet was pregnancy, they would have to wait another six to eight days and do a blood test, which upset her. Her thoughts switched to Daryl, they had never used protection in the few times they had gone for it. Her thoughts on him, she never heard the door open, seeing a shadow behind her, she looked up,

"Hi sweetie, how you feeling?" Maggie started to cry as she moved towards Carol putting her arms tight around the woman, she held her close.

"Sore" was all she could get out

"Stupid question I know, oh god honey what the hell did that man do to you?" sitting on the bed she waited for Carol to speak, holding her hand tightly as she tried to muddle through what she remembered, causing Maggie to sob louder.

"Maggie, I can come back from this, I will not allow that bastard to destroy me. It could have been a lot worse and for that I am grateful. I am alive and awake and that is good enough for me"

"Woman it is more than good enough for me" Tears in her eyes, Carol looked towards the door, there he stood, looking worse than she had ever seen him. Maggie moved away as Daryl pulled Carol into his arm's making sure he didn't hurt her in any way.

"You look like shit Dixon" was all she said, as she allowed him to hold her, it felt strange feeling his calmness surround her. Surprised she didn't flinch away, after what she had gone through, the doctors said it would take her time to make physical contact with others. Yet here she was in Daryl's arms, could it be because she trusted him with her life, or more so that she didn't remember all that had happened. Either way she didn't care Daryl was here when she needed him most and that made up for all he had said in more ways than one.

"I don't remember much" she said against his neck, taking in his scent, his warmth and strength.

"I am glad, you don't need to relive that shit, maybe better you don't get your memory back on that. For once he has done you a favour by administering the drugs that ya body ain't use to, has caused some memory loss. Each person is different and losing memory from the night could be the best thing. I am so sorry, so fucking sorry I was not here" she could feel wetness on her neck as he held her tight. Her fingers running through his soft bangs she held him to her

"You have no reason to be sorry, I screwed up on this. I should never have agreed to meeting Ed"

"Why did you still go through with it? after all I said" Maggie asked, her tears now abating

"I felt he needed the truth, that I no longer want him in my life, and on that note Mr Dixon I have some questions for you" Daryl brought his eyes to hers, the blue so clear through the wetness shining in them.

"What? Anything and I will tell you" all he wanted was to take her home, keep her safe in his arms and never let her go. She was his whether she liked it or not.

"Did you know Ed was behind Jemma's death?" Now that was a question he had not expected, at least not from her, and with that one statement he could already see their relationship going.

"We knew he had something to do with it, yes" he could feel her pulling away from him, just as he thought, trouble though there was no way he was allowing that.

"Ed said you were only making a move on me to get to him. Is that true?" she saw the look, a fleeting glance that flicked across his face, Ed had been right. Then Andrea's words hit her, was this what she had meant about forgiving him, when he fucked up, had she and Merle known all along that Daryl set out to seduce her into getting to Ed. His words surprised her.

"Originally yes" how he wanted to lie, but that wouldn't be fair on her, after what she had gone through she deserved the truth.

"Get out" he almost fell off the bed at her soft words, he was so not moving from this spot.

"Why?" was all he could think to ask

"WHY! You knew who I was, knew I was with that bastard and you were going to use me to get to him. Was I, or should I say am I just a job? As Ed said" before he could answer Merle replied, she hadn't even heard him come into the room.

"When he first met ya honey, ya stopped being a job to him, you became someone who took his fucking heart". Carol looked at Merle then back at Daryl seeing the truth in his face, yet stole his heart she doubted it, his hand reached her cheek, softly caressing the silky skin, wishing he could remove every bruise that marked her delicate face.

"You have, what Merle says is true, you stole it the moment I met you. Then I heard your conversation with that bastard, when I dropped Sophia at school. Yes, you were the job and from the moment I knew, who you were, I told Merle I didn't want to do it, didn't want to hurt you. So yes what Ed said was true. But belive me woman I want you, need you and yeah I don't fucking care how long we have known each other. I love you. All I ask sweetheart is don't hurt me"


	23. Chapter 23

Carol held him tight, how could she ever hurt this man, who had been through hell, who had open himself bare to her.

"I would never hurt you Daryl" she mumbled against his neck.

"You better not woman, there are three of us in this relationship, a little girl who loves ya to bits, more so cos ya made her stupid daddy see how much damage he was doing to her, by not letting her have photos of her mummy. That little girl loves you like I do" Carol couldn't stop the tears from falling, she hadn't even thought he was capable of loving anyone other than his wife. Looking up she noticed both Merle and Maggie vacating the room giving them some privacy.

"I love you too" she whispered, his lips took hers, being as gentle as he could. Pulling back, he checked her over.

"How much damage did that bastard do baby?" Carol shook her head, he didn't need to know what the doctors told her. She hung her head hoping it would put him off

"Carol tell me" he pulled her eyes up to his looking deep into them, the tears she shed almost stopping him in his tracks, yet he had to know, so they could move through this together.

"I have a few cuts not too deep they will heal, he raped me Daryl, I felt him push himself in me and it hurt so much" he felt useless, he hadn't been there when she needed him most, unable to stop her pain

"Don't you dare blame yourself Daryl, you didn't know"

"I would have made sure you didn't go near him, Maggie even tried to stop you"

"I was stubborn, still not happy with you and I thought he deserved me telling him it was over face to face, We had been together awhile" Daryl pulled her closer rubbing her back soothing her the best way he could. He had to ask if they had tested her for everything god knows what that man carried in his body.

"Have they tested you? Did they all come back negative?"

"Yes, they haven't done the pregnancy test as yet" now he felt confused surely they would have given her a pill, to make sure there was nothing from this horrible ordeal.

"What? Let me get a doctor, I am sure they give a pill or something" as he attempted to move away from the bed, her small hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"I don't want one" he sat down hard, his mind all over the place, did she want that bastards child,? was she in love with him? and she was too scared to tell him. They did say some women, no he wouldn't even think that she had suffered too much at that man's hands, to want to keep a baby.

"Whatever you are thinking Daryl stop it" she placed her hand on his cheek turning his face towards hers, her eyes bright,

"You ain't got a clue what I am thinking women"

"No but I can see how tense your body has gone. I didn't want to take anything in case I was pregnant" That was it Daryl pulled away and crossed to the other side of the room, his fists clenched, was she for real, he started pacing his anger coming up through his veins.

"Wanna run that by me again?"

"Daryl, Ed cannot produce children, he has been impotent for years, however you and I have not used anything since we have been together" seeing his hand run down his face, then through his hair, she knew it had just clicked. He pointed at her, then at him, suddenly she was back in his arms

"I couldn't Daryl what if I am pregnant and I took a pill , it would have hurt me so much if I got rid of it"

"Do you have any damn idea how much I love you woman?, so fucking much. And if there is one, then that will be a blessing, if not then we get to know each other a little more yeah?"

All she could do was nod, yes she had suffered, yes it would take time to get over it, but with Daryl's love and support she knew they would get through this together.

Daryl came out of the room half an hour later, Carol had finally submitted to sleep, he walked towards Merle and Maggie not too surprised she was still there

"Hi honey, Can you look after my woman for me, whilst I go pay a visit to Axel?"

"You get that bastard too Daryl, you fuck him over, I don't care that he didn't touch her, that was only because Rick and Shane stopped him, but he had intentions, Promise me you will for Carol"

"Maggie I promise not just for her, but also for the baby she could be carrying"

"Thank you, I hope she is Daryl you both deserve some happiness" hugging him tight she went towards the room

"Maggie, sweetheart we will send Glenn down as soon as we can" she nodded her thanks and went quietly into the room.

"Right Merle let's go make some pig squeal" Merle Loved this side of his brother, Axel would suffer of that he was sure, he would get a few licks in himself, smacking his brother on the shoulder he followed him down the corridor.

"So a baby then?"

"We ain't sure, a big maybe but it will be a blessing to us if she is" Merle almost fell over his feet, was this his lil brother saying he loved another woman bar his Jemma?, and happy that she might just be expecting. Well it certainly looked like Daryl that was for sure, little mouse as he affectionately had called her, had done a number on his brother and it was one he loved.

"Come on Merle stop stalling" yes he loved it a lot.

* * *

Arriving at the station, they relived Glenn, Daryl had a few words explaining Maggie was with Carol and he needed him there too, just in case the idiot know as Ed decided to make a return. If he did shot him on sight.

"Are you sure don't you want to do some damage on the bastard?" this wasn't how Dixon's work, they went in and hurt people, especially people who hurt the ones they loved. He had seen it with Merle a few years back, when a man hit Andrea, Glenn still had nightmares about the damage the older man had done.

"I said shot him not kill him Glenn" the evilness of smirks came across both their faces

"After all he has to learn how painful it was for Carol how fucking much he hurt her" Both the other men surprised he never mentioned Jemma, it was the first time in years he hadn't wanted to avenge her death, he now wanted revenge for what that animal had done to Carol.

"No problem any area you would like me to shoot?"

"Which ever part you think would hurt the most" clapping him on the back he headed further into the station, looking for Dale.

"We got our boy back Glenn" was all Merle said as he followed Daryl, with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. Oh it was a good time to be a Dixon

"SO where is he?" Daryl had stormed into Dale's make shit office fists slamming on the desk, he was just itching to release his anger on the pitiful excuse for a man. He wasn't Ed, and yeah he didn't get to touch what was his, but he had been there, he was going to cause her pain, just like he had Jemma. His time had finally come, the bastard was his.

"Now son, I know what you want to do" Dale had stood up, hating that he had to calm the man down some what, if it had been his wife and woman the man had been near, he would have skinned him alive,but they needed the bastard for information.

"Now Dale, you know how good I am with my knife" Dale actually shivered, this man could be ruthless when it came down to it. He sent a silent prayer up that this would be quick, yet seeing the looks on the younger man's face, Axel would suffer slow.

"I didn't agree to this, I know nothing, ok . I have made sure there is limited staff on tonight, the area he is held in is sound proof"

"Dale my man I could kiss you" he laughed, which made the older man shiver more.

"If you do what I think you are going to do, you make damn sure he doesn't get to repeat anything about it" Daryl smirked, taking out his trusty knife, he played with it for a bit

"Thought he had to be alive, are you saying he don't?"

"No we do need him alive, just can't have him talking about it" was all Dale confirmed, as he headed towards the door, the man was going to suffer, more so when he saw Merle follow too.

"You gotta live with this Daryl are you sure?" he had to ask, he didn't want the younger man to have more nightmares on the ones he already had. No guilt or remorse for what he was about to do.

"I am Dale he was responsible for what happened to Jemma and he was going to do the same fucking thing to Carol. He has to pay"

"Ok son, Merle keep an eye on Daryl if it gets too much you drag him out, you hear me?"

"Yes" Like Dale, Merle did not want any more guilt on his brothers shoulders, however he backed him one hundred percent on this.

"His cell is at the bottom of this corridor, do what you need to do but leave him alive barely" slapping both men on the shoulder he walked off.

"Well I think we got an animal to gut Merle what do ya say?"

"After you lil brother, after ya"


	24. Chapter 24

Daryl was feeling mighty proud of himself when he left the room , with Axel's body inside. He had received the information he needed, about the next drugs deal, who was behind it all, best of all he had all Philip's contacts, and how deep they all were involved about in the various jobs.. His clothes were bloody, which he was none too happy about, that little shit sure could fucking bleed, and the squeals he made, ah music to his ears. Dale had heard the two brothers footsteps, and came out to check, his stomach churned at how damn happy they both looked, they even had the paperwork signed, by Axel, with all the details he needed. The man must have brought the whole operation down with the amount of stuff Merle had in his hand. Daryl was busy wiping the bloody knife on his pants, not caring as he was burning the outfit, now closure to one part of the chapter, felt completed. He still had Ed to find, but the Axel side now done and dusted

"Ya may want to call 911 get an ambulance, that man can sure bleed out" Daryl smirked. Dale needed to know what had happened, to cover it all up.

"How bad and will he say anything?"

"Don't think ya can talk without a tongue can ya?" he turned to Merle as if to clarify this

"Of fuck boys what the hell did you do?" grabbing his phone he called the emergency team telling them to get down asap, how he was going to cover this up he didn't know

"Now Dale, we all know when you kinda lose your dick, you may just bite your own tongue off, as you scream in pain." Daryl tapped the knife against his leg, watching Dale's face pale

"Did you actually leave him breathing?"

"Well after we gave him a lesson in how painful it was to be hurt by another human being against your will. We thought it was in his best interest not to allow him to have it anymore, now I know we stopped the bleeding a little but hey with his broken leg, fracture knee cap, and damage to both arms, I kinda sad to say he may just pull through" Dale swallowed, he knew the men could be brutal but this was beyond anything he had witnessed before

"Get the hell out of here, both of you, and make sure you get damn good alibi's"

"Hey Dale look at this way if he dies, we got the info" Merle smiled

"Go now! I despair at times with you both honestly. Go before the ambulance gets here. It maybe a blessing he don't live"

Merle and Daryl headed to the bikes parked out back, the beauty of being undercover,they could sneak in and out of a place with little evidence of them ever being there. As they sat on the bikes, listening to the emergency crew, Daryl whipped out a cigarette, it felt so good to avenge both Jemma and Carol, he had been ruthless and evil, one thing he would say without a doubt he would never feel guilty

"You ok there lil bro?" Merle asked, checking more than anything to see if any guilt or remorse was setting in. Seeing him drag on the cigarette, then his smirk he knew he would be ok

"Have never felt better Merle. Gonna get me cleaned up burn these clothes and head back to Carol"

"Oh no you don't, ya getting cleaned up, burn these clothes together, then ya having breakfast at ours and taking ya daughter to school. She ain't seen ya most of yesterday and last night,"

"Damn, I can see Carol later, let's go surprise Sophia." He couldn't wait to see his daughter, his thoughts went to Carol as he revved the bike up. He wondered if she was pregnant and if so how would Sophia take it. Shaking his head from his thoughts, he needed to prioritize, clean up, burn them and see Sophia.

* * *

Carol had slept well considering what she had gone through, the hospital had been great to Maggie and Glenn providing them camp beds in her room, so she felt safe and comfortable. It was a relieve to both women when Glenn had shown up, even more of a shock when they found out both Rick and Shane got stationed outside her door for the night.

Slowly coming to, she still felt sore, yet her memory hadn't returned, they did warn her it may come back, however the way things were going and the drugs she had been given, chances are it would not. Glancing over at Maggie and Glenn she smiled at them cuddled up together on one of the beds.

Hearing the door softly open she smiled up at Rick

"Hi sweetie how you doing?" he whispered as he walked towards her, keeping his voice as low as possible so he wouldn't wake the two sleeping

"Sore, but Ok" she smiled at him

"Thank god, I was so worried about you honey. Do you want anything? Pain killers?" he sat on the bed taking her small hand in his

"If you don't mind that would be great, where is Daryl?"

"He left late last night had to sort something out at the station I think not sure, says he will be back soon. He is taking Sophia to school, from what I gather he plans on staying here for a while"

"He doesn't have to. He has work"

"Carol, that man love you, he will do all he can to protect you, he worked yesterday, last night. It is ok for him to spend some time with you"

"I know, I just don't want to pull him from the job he needs to find the bastard" she could feel her rage building up, unable to stop the tears from falling, Rick placed his arm around her, but she brushed it off.

"Oh god Rick I didn't mean" he held his hands up

"Carol I should have realised, I am so sorry"

"It's just I can't bear not yet" he nodded the one thing he knew was the way people reacted after being subjected to the horrific crime Carol had. Touching was a certain no go area

"Will you be ok when Daryl?" she fisted the covers on the bed, how could she allow a man she had only known a few days touch her, hold her, yet her closest friend since high school. she couldn't allow him to touch her.

"He held me Rick, I don't know why I could let him, the doctors said it would take time, yet the moment he held me if felt safe"

"Good, at least you have him, in time you will be able to accept hugs from us. Till then we are here for you each and every one of us" Carol smiled through her tears grateful for his support, all their support, wiping her snotty nose and face, with a tissue, she turned to Rick

"If you don't mind getting me the medication, then I want you to come back and tell me all about you and Beth"

"You got yourself a deal sweetie"

* * *

Daryl had scrubbed himself raw, watching the blood drain down the plug hole, he felt clean, fresh, even under his fingernails where the blood and grime had settled he had cleaned.. Couldn't be seeing Sophia looking like shit, then on to see Carol later. Placing his clothes from earlier in a black bin bag, which he was taking to Merle's so they could burn it together, he pulled on a fresh pair of black jeans and topped it with a black long-sleeved polo shirt. Checking his watch, he saw it was 7-00, how long had he tortured Axel, 3 maybe 4 hours, still was nowhere near what he wanted to do, but the man had passed out from it all, so it became less entertaining.

He had to hurry as he wanted to be sat at the kitchen table when Sophia woke up, he couldn't wait to see her. She looked more and more like Jemma each day, and he was actually ok with it.

Grabbing his boots and leather jacket, he placed the bag in his truck and headed to Merle's, arriving ten minutes later. Climbing from his truck he stood and let the morning wash over him, it was cold, and had snowed heavy again, yet the sun peaking through the cloud was casting a wonderful glow over the untrodden snow. He looked at the untouched snow along Merle's path and like a big kid decided to make as many footprints as he could. Today was going to be good he could feel it in his bones, he had spoken with Dale again, Axel was on life support and damn lucky if he survived. The evidence the Dixon's had got would put most of Philips group behind bars, most importantly they had a lead on the little shit called Ed. Almost skipping into the kitchen he sat at the table, after saying hello as he hugged his sister-in-law

"Well a good morning to you honey, ya sure look mighty happy there , anything to do with a certain teacher?" she smirked as he sat down at the table and accept the coffee she already had made for him

"It could be, he told ya didn't he"? Andrea hugged him and kissed his cheek

" You two deserve the happiness you have found with each other and if you are expecting that would put the cherry on the cake as they say. I am so happy for ya sweetheart ya deserve it you really do"

"Thanks Andrea, it means a lot" he held her hand tighter, then let her slip away to do the breakfast, just in time for the sound of little feet thundering down the stairs and into the room

"Daddy!" Sophia launched herself at him, as he grabbed her close, smelling her, he always loved her just awoke scent, it was the same when she was a baby. It soothed and comforted him,

"Miss me sweetie?" he asked jokingly knowing full well she had

"Of course I miss you daddy always, love you" she snuggled onto his knee as Andrea placed a beaker of warm milk in front of her

"Love you to sweet pea, now drink this up, as I heard rumours from Uncle Merle that Aunt Andrea is making pancakes"

"Really?" she asked wide-eyed in delight

"Yah but you gotta drink ya milk honey"

"So guys, what we having on them pancakes?" Andrea shouted from the far end of the kitchen

"Everything!" they shouted in laughter


	25. Chapter 25

A/N I am unsure of Philips wife name in The Walking Dead so for this story I have called her Samantha

"What the fuck have you done Peletier?" Philip was pacing up and down his living room, staring at the disgrace of a human being in front of him, regretting in every fibre of his being that he allowed him into his house. Why had he ever gotten involved with this man, was beyond him.

"She was asking for it" Oh god he thought, please not Carol, that sweet living woman did not deserve and hell that he now believed had rained down on her. Slamming Ed into the wall he placed his arm across his throat, his anger clear in his stormy eyes.

"I hope to god you do not mean Carol?" Ed's eyes confirmed his worst fears, almost cutting the man's circulation off, he finally dropped him to the floor, watching him gasp in air, what a pity he was still breathing.

"What the hell is it to you what the fuck I do to my woman Axel and..." he never got to say anymore a foot kicked him hard in the stomach.

"I pray for your sake my daughters teacher is alive Ed, because if not I will do to you what you did to that poor woman Jemma Dixon." seeing Ed look at him in surprise, he grinned back at him "Do you think I would ever let that go, what you did to that poor woman was despicable, how you left her dying, did you know they had a daughter?. Oh I can see by your face you didn't. Well that little girl has just started in my Penny's class and I will do anything in my power to make sure she never suffers again. Do you get my drift?. You see I have heard the rumours too, about Carol and Mr Dixon and if that makes his daughter happy, then I will pull every string know to man, for them to all be together." Ed tried to speak, but Philip wasn't having any of it.

"Now get the fuck out of my house" he helped him out throwing him into the dirt.

"They got Axel" Ed smirked, as he watched his boss's face pale

"Good hopefully he will squeal on the shit you have pushed on the street. You deserve everything you have coming to you Ed everything"

"He will take you down to"

"No he won't my wife has already done that" slamming the door too, Philip slipped down the door, head in his hands, it was all finally coming to an end.

"You ok?" looking up he saw Samantha, his wife of 20 years, she bent down to him her arm going around his shoulders.

"You brought me down" was all he said

"I had to Philip, Penny and I were losing the man we know and love. I had to do it because I love you so much" he let the tears flow as she held him, grateful that Penny was at friends for the evening, she need never know what had gone down tonight, what would happen to her daddy, yet no matter what they would stand together as a family.

Ed was in pain, pissed that The Governor had turned his back on him, hell it was a little fun to scare the bitch, so he hurt her, so fucking what. He was damn sure Dixon would kiss it all better, that man was a pain in his ass over the years. Him and his damn brother, he should have taken them both out, when he had the chance. Moving towards his car, he threw himself in, ignoring the blood seeping from him he gritted his teeth and hit the road, speaking to the men he had force to turn against Philip, he would get patched up, lay low for a while, make plans and make his move, This was far from over.

* * *

It was around 10, when Daryl finally made it to the hospital, he was stopped by Michonne asking how Carol was, then some more teachers came to him. The love they had for his woman was wonderful, no wonder she loved the school so much. He had even spoken with Beth for a while, who was still shocked and upset by what Carol had gone through, as Maggie had chosen not to leave any detail out. He promised he would get Carol to call her once she was up and able to see people, however when she came out of hospital she would staying with him for the foreseeable future, a little thing he had yet to put to Carol, but he as sure she wouldn't mind. Walking in to her room , he was happy to see her sat up in bed, the bruising more a blue/ purple and not the red/ purple from yesterday. They had given her some cream, to reduce the swelling.

"Hi darlin." he moved towards her, placing himself on the bed wrapping his arms around her, as she snuggled into his warmth, Her hands placed over his at her waist, she ran her fingers over his jacket

"I hurt Rick" spots of wet fell on his hand, as he held her tighter hating to see her this upset

"What do you mean sweetheart?" his lips grazing her ear, as she laid her head back onto his shoulders

"He tried to hug me and I froze. He's my best friend and I froze" she was getting angry at herself, at Ed, if she had fought harder. If she had not gone

"He understood Carol, he is a police office, if anyone understands its him" she moved to get away from him turning to him

"WHY THEN DO I FEEL SAFE IN YOUR ARMS AFTER A FEW DAYS AND MY BEST FRIEND SINCE HIGH SCHOOL I CAN'T BARE TO TOUCH ME?!" Her head bowed as her sobs racked her body, Daryl had no answer for her. He had no damn clue what to do, seeing her like this ripped him apart, trying to take her back in his arms, she brushed him off, curling up into a little ball her distress was getting worse. He called the nurse, she needed mediating, it was finally coming out, he knew she had accepted it quicker than most, but now the cracks were showing in her armour, she was slowly breaking down in front of him, The saddest part of it all was he had to watch her break, and there was not a damn thing he could do. He just prayed that when she hit rock bottom, which she would, they would come back up.

"Hi Daryl is it Carol?" The nurse from the night before came in, he couldn't remember her name, yet to him ,at the moment it really wasn't important.

"She's breaking, she needs something to calm her" was all he could get out as he walked back to her, careful not to frighten her, slowly sitting on the bed, he took her cold hand in his, trying to rub some warmth back into her, feeling helpless.

"Yes no problem we have some sedatives that we gave her when she first came in. You stay there talk to her, tell her how you feel about her. She needs time Daryl, what she went through is the worst thing a woman can go through. Just love her"

"I do" as all he said as Carol moved closer, her mind blank at the moment, all she knew was she needed this man, needed his warmth and support. The nurse came back and administered the drugs through the needle into her vein, ensuring it would hit her system fast, leaving as quietly as she came in, promising to check on Carol in around an hour.

"I love ya woman so fucking much, we will get through this all of us" he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, brushing her hair away from her face. Her tear filled eyes looked up to him, a smile starting to form on her lips

"I love you too" was all she said, as her eyes started to close, placing his shoes on the floor, he shrugged his jacket off as best he could with a sleeping woman in his arms. Resting his head back against her pillow he pulled her almost over him, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back, like he would to Sophia.

"Rest sweetheart, I'm here ain't no one going to hurt ya now" he leaned his head back and shut his eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N This begins very dark, had** **to be as Ed needed to suffer. Hope you enjoy this last chapter and thank you for all your support xx**

A few weeks later Ed , was slowly mending he had enjoyed his day well as best he could. He had heard they had taken Philip in for questioning, which made him rub his hands in glee. His plan had worked, manipulate the men on to his side, then let them take the rap ,had him smiling with sheer joy, as far as he was concerned he was scott free. It was great being the boss, you get minions to do what you wanted, especially if you threaten them or their families. He felt annoyed that Axel was dead, the Dixon's had done a job on him of that Ed was sure, yet it had all be covered up. He was not sorry though, the bastard was a fucking wimp anyway, he didn't need him. Parking his car, in his allocated spot of his apartment, he locked the door, taking the lift up to his floor, he loved it here, so peaceful, no one to bother him. It was an old warehouse, he had brought, making the top floor, his domain, no one could get in and no one could bother him, Tonight he was going to find out, that no one could hear him scream either.

Opening the lift door he walked in, yes home, grabbing a beer from the fridge he looked out over, the town, seeing all the little people going about their business. A shadow in the window caught his eye, unsure what he was he leaned closer, what was that?. It looked, oh god it looked like a man, shit, his whole body froze, how had he got in?, he could feel a presence , dropping the beer he turned around.

"What the hell, whooo, ttthe fuck are you?" as he finished his question to the large man, another one appeared behind him dressed in black, holding a crossbow, seeing something catch the sun, he noticed both men had knives.

"Ed, welcome to hell" he knew the voices, the Dixon's had finally caught up with him.

"WHAT, YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, THEY KNOW YOU ARE HERE" trying to judge the distance between the door and where he was, Ed knew he would make it. He just, had to keep them talking, then move over inch by inch, stupid fucking rednecks, thinking they could get to him. Of course they couldn't hurt him they would need him in for questioning and his alibi's were rock solid.

"Who knows we are here?" Daryl asked, he had never had the fortune to meet Ed Peletier, it seemed right that the day they finally met, was the day he would die. Others had always kept Daryl away when they brought him in for questioning, oh he had seen him from a far, but never really up close. He was a slimy weasel, a disgusting piece of shit that needed to be scrapped off the earth for eternity,The Dixon's were the right men to do the job. This little piss ant had hurt his pixie, the one who had beaten her, raped her, causing damage that would take weeks to heal, emotionally. Then he thought of what this shit had done to Jemma, Ed's time had come at last.

Ed, had to stay strong if he wanted any way of getting out of this, fuck was this to do with that damn Carol?, god he was only teaching her a fucking lesson, better to learn from him then a low down red neck.

"Your bosses, they know, you're after me for what I did to that slut" Merle put his hand out to stop Daryl from running at the bastard, he wanted this to be as painful as possible, he wanted this man to suffer like Carol and his sister-in-law, but if Daryl lost his shit, then it would be over in minutes.

"Nope, don't think they do boy" Merle said through gritted teeth, watching Ed's face pale

"Ya see Ed, Daryl here lost a beautiful wife, at your hands. Their little girl has to grow up not knowing her real mummy. Which to me is down right wrong. But god shone on him when he moved here and his little girl started at the school. You may know her teacher Carol?" he waited for Ed, to confirm this.

"Yes, I do, How the hell did you get in here?" inching, along the wall, slowly, the sun was setting behind him, maybe he could blind them for a few seconds get a head start.

"How we got in here is irrelevant don't you think, after all we are here for a reason" hearing that voice sent shivers down his back. Daryl had not spoken, but had moved closer than he was before. How the hell had he got that close, without him noticing, fuck he was in shit he knew that.

"Now as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me boy, was my lil brother and Carol got together. And well you choose to fuck that up too"

"I knew she was a fucking slut, taught her a lesson she damn well deserved"

Daryl wanted to just kill him where he stood, how many other women had this bastard fucked up. How many had to live with the consequences, of his brutality, through no fault of their own.

"Would you like a taste of what you did? How would you like it if we took it in turns to rape you, as you beg us to stop" Daryl finally spoke, taking Ed's attention from Merle, oh god these men were crazy, fuck where had the older man gone?. He was just standing in front of him,feeling a hand wrap around his throat he had somehow got behind him between his body and the wall, feeling the breath slowly being squeezed out of him, he tried to remove the hand. Merle wanted to squash his damn windpipe, but knew Daryl had other plans for this piece of shit.

Ed saw the hatred in Daryl's eyes all directed at him, the crossbow now aiming at his heart.

"That's it you struggle boy, you may want to save your strength, we have a long night ahead of us, and we want you to feel every bit of pain, every mark, every bite, that you inflicted on her body" Merle whispered in his ear.

Ed. Almost wet himself, he knew tonight he would die, of that he had no doubt.

"Pllllee" trying to get his breath. Daryl held his hand up for Merle to stop. Releasing the pressure on his throat, he nodded for Ed to continue.

"I have money, I can pay you, anything" Daryl moved in close, his nose touching his, crossbow now on the floor.

"Do you really thing this has anything to do with money? WELL DO YOU?"

"No, oh god I don't know"

"No, boy this has everything to do with revenge, for what you did to someone. I only wish they were here to hear your screams and there will be screams, see this" Daryl pulled his knife out, as Ed's eyes went wide.

"I think this will hurt when used as a cutting device into your skin, what do you think?" Ed wet himself

"Ah, look at that he's wet himself, what's wrong do we scare you? How does it feel knowing you have no escape, no one to come rescue you, no one to hear you scream? I bet it scares you shitless, well that is exactly how you made my woman feel" Looking up Ed mouthed the words Carol. Daryl punched him.

"Don't you dare utter her name from your fucking lips"

"You raped her, you fucking raped her. Both her and Jemma. Do you have any idea what happens to rapists?" fingering the knife he moved along Ed's cheek, down his shirt, to his pants.

"I'm tempted to cut your fucking dick off let you bleed to death, but no that would be too fast, too easy" thank god Ed thought thank god.

"But there again I might" pulling his arm back he stuck the knife in deep, Ed screamed as it pushed into his balls, feeling it move up a little the pain, was excruciating. Daryl smiled as he pulled it back out, wiping the blood on Ed's shirt. Nodding at Merle, he moved away. Letting him deal with the bastard, seeing the blood now coming from the front of his pants, Daryl thought maybe he shouldn't have moved the knife around so much, shrugging his shoulders, couldn't change it now.

Watching his brother, squeeze the punks throat, hearing a crack, drat had he broken his windpipe oh fuck, no, Daryl wanted this to last awhile before he couldn't breathe. Yes, thank god, the fucker was still breathing, oh good there was some blood, chances are he wouldn't be screaming much, which was a pity, both men would love to hear his screams. Merle grabbed his knife and slowly pierced his back, letting him feel the blade sink in, then pull out, he did this several times, yet not causing him to bleed too much. The torture went on, as they slowly broke him down.

"This pain ain't nothing to what you put them through, be grateful we ain't into fucking you, we'd rip you apart. For every beating you gave them, I'm giving you, I know you can hear me you bastard, Wake up and feel it" Ed's body had gone limp, he had either passed out from the pain, or he was dead, neither man cared, they had done what they wanted to do, get revenge. Kicking his body to the floor, Merle checked for a pulse, damn slightly beating, yet he was out cold.

"What do you think, Daryl want to wait awhile see if he comes too?"

"Couldn't care less to be honest, if he comes to, he won't make it out of here, in fact" grabbing his knife, Daryl sliced down to the bone, there now he felt justice had been done. Ed was unrecognisable , just a bloody pulp. Through it all not one drop of blood fell on either man, going to the bathroom they cleaned their hands, the gloves, they had chosen to wear had a few splashes, but both had been careful, ensuring not a finger mark in that apartment would lead back to them. Grabbing their stuff, they headed down, just as Daryl's phone went off.

"Yes Dale"

"Well did you find the bastard?"

"I am smiling what do you think?"

"I will send in the clean up operation, he was spotted in Mexico did you know? Well that's what our story is. Carol never needs to know what you did Daryl, not from anyone. In time we will let people know he was found dead in Mexico" Dale chuckled, yes it was wrong what he had allowed to happen, but it had to be done, the man would have gotten out on a technicality, Philip had already confirmed this. There was no other way, Daryl deserved to ger the revenge he sort. Merle had wanted to help his brother, make sure that he didn't suffer with guilt.

"No I didn't Dale are you sending Shane out there to track him?"

"Yes for a few days make it look like it is all above-board. The good thing Daryl we got him, got both the bastards and Philip too. Go home to your women both of you, I don't want to see either of you back at work for at least a month am I clear"

"What?... I"

"I SAID AM I CLEAR?"

"Yes, will let Merle know, thanks Dale I owe you"

"I know nothing Dixon I know nothing" and with that he hung up

"What he say?" Merle asked as they walked towards their bikes

"We ain't back at work for a month and he told us to go home to our women" Merle clapped him on the back

"Well boy it's over, how do you feel?" He knew there could be a come down after all this, all the chasing, all the dead ends, and then finally they got it all, people were put away, others dead, who deserved it. The drugs off the streets for now, they weren't idiots, they knew some other gang would be stupid enough to try again. Most importantly though the ones they had been after for years, were now sorted. A month would mean a chance for the brothers to relax, take it easy and enjoy their life.

"It feels weird that it is finally over, feels good though" He lit up a cigarette, just enjoying the silence of the moment, Merle gripped his shoulder

"It will be ok ya know" Daryl nodded, yeah he knew, he had a few things to sort out, but yeah he knew it would be more than alright. Pushing Merle back he moved quickly to his bike

"Beat ya back bro" he smiled as he mounted his bike, it had been too damn long since the brothers had raced one another. Time to move on, rebuild a new life, revving it up, he hit the highway back home, Yeah he liked that back home, to his daughter and woman.

* * *

"Carol, is daddy going to be home from work soon?" Sophia twirled her hair round her finger, her teddy in her hand, pyjamas on and ready for bed, she wanted to see him before she went to sleep.

"I hope so sweetie" she pulled the little girl closer to her body, as they continued with the bedtime story, half listening out for the tell-tale sound of his bike.

Since coming out of hospital, Daryl had brought her home with him, looking after her, monitoring everything she did, out of love. It had been almost a month since she had come to the farm and she had no plans of leaving just yet, she loved the little family life they had. Carol had gone back to work a week ago, just a few days a week, just until she was ready to go back full-time. Maggie and Glenn had been on a couple of dates and things were progressing nicely for them. Beth and Rick were closer than ever, not that her dad approved with the age difference, but accepted you cannot help who you fall in love with. Even Shane and Lori became part of the gang, after all if they hadn't split up from their partners, Maggie would not have met Glenn and Rick would not be consoled by Beth. Even Merle and Andrea, who was now expecting had joined them when they all went out.

Daryl arrived home half an hour later, praying that Sophia was still up, he had gotten the gift that Carol had asked him too, they wanted her to have it tonight. Parking his bike up he headed inside, doing a quick check downstairs, it didn't take long to see it was empty. Creeping up the stairs he could hear Carol reading a story to Sophia, it wasn't the Faraway Tree, they had agreed that he would continue that with Sophia himself, so he had quality time with her. No this sounded like a Winnie the Pooh book, yes he had heard the word tigger, it was definitely Winnie The Pooh. Taking the stairs two at a time, he reached the softly lit room, quietly he shrugged his leather jacket off, throwing it on a chair on the landing area of the large hall. Folding his arms, he leaned against the door, as he took in the view. Sophia curled up on Carol's knee, her teddy under her arm, as Carol played with her hair, she looked so peaceful, so content, a lot like he was when he laid his head on his woman's knee and she stroked his hair. He took his fill in of his pixie, from her little pink sleeping shorts, to the pale cream tank top, he loved the outfits on her, even more so when he got to strip them off, from her gorgeous body. Moving in, he sat on the bed, listening to the story, the gift in a bag hanging from his fingers. Sophia felt the bed move and turned

"DADDY!" launching herself at him, he held his arms out wide for her to snuggle in. Kissing her head his eyes looked at Carol seeing the contented smile on her face, how he loved her. Loved both of them.

"Guess ya missed me today pumpkin?" he said into her hair, she was warm, yet sleepy.

"I did but Carol and I had fun, we built more snowmen, made snow angels. It was so much fun" her words would mumbling together, he laughed it always happened when she got excited

"So woman you been lying in the cold snow. ain't good for ya"

"I wrapped up sweetie, Sophia enjoyed it"

"And we had hot chocolate and cream" Sophia piped up as if suddenly remembering

"No I missed hot chocolate and cream, Now that is so not fair. Guess I will have to have some tomorrow" his eyes mischievous as he tickled Sophia, enjoying hearing her giggle.

"Daddy what is that?" she pointed at the bag in his hand

"What?" he pretended to misunderstand what she was asking

"That in your hand" looking around him he checked to see what she was on about, shrugging his shoulders he looked at her confused

"THAT!" she pointed at the bag, then grabbed on to it

"Oh this? Well this is a special gift for a very special girl, and Carol and I thought you may like it" her eyes lit up, her face all smiles. Daryl looked over at Carol, he could see she was nervous, biting her lip always gave it away

"That's my lip Pixie, only I get to bite it" his eyes now smouldering with desire, it always made him hot when she bit her lip, he couldn't wait to taste it, bite it hard and sooth it with his tongue, he was getting hard just thinking about it.

"Can I?" Sophia held her hand out, as she looked between her daddy and Carol.

They both nodded, as she opened the bag, Daryl moved up the bed, to place his arms around Carol, placing a soft kiss on her neck

"Stop worrying" he whispered as Sophia pulled the contents of the bag out, inside was a teddy, not too big not too small, it smelt of Lavender, the same smell Carol always had. Yet it wasn't the teddy that made her gasp, it was the wording on the front

"For my Big sister I cannot wait to meet you" Sophia jumped into their arms, her smile gave Carol the answer to the question she didn't have to ask

"When?" was all the little girl said. Daryl ruffled her hair

"In about right months" Carol whispered

"Oh wow, I'm gonna have a little brother or sister, oh wow. I will be the best big sister in the world,I promise" both laughed at her excitement

"Sophia can you pass the bag over, I am sure there is something else in there" giving it to her daddy, she climbed off the bed, cuddling her teddy.

"What else did you get?" Carol asked as he rooted around in the bag, her hand over her mouth when she saw him pull out a small box, no it couldn't be surely not. Daryl felt nervous as hell about what he was going to do Yet looking into Carol's eyes he knew he was doing the right thing

"I love you Carol, I love you for who you are, how you have mended me and my daughter. I love you for allowing me as your lover and friend. For giving me a wonderful gift of another child, for teaching me to love again. Will you marry me?" Tears fell down her cheeks, as she looked at the beautiful ring he had chosen, a white gold band, with a small diamond in the middle, it was perfect just like him

"Yes" she whispered.


End file.
